Highlight Of My Life
by QueenBEWD
Summary: YGO Makeup Vlogger AU Flareship/Puzzleship/Prideship/Rivalshipping Atem is a ancient spirit turned millennial Makeup blogger and is just trying to figure his own life out. His friends don't understand his new career but remain supportive anyway.How will Atem balance his new life while trying to keep his shady past relationship with Kaiba under wraps!
1. Chapter 1

Important notes at end of chapter.

Atem walked into the Kame Game shop, hoping to reconnect with Yugi and his friends.

Nervous. So, so nervous.

He had been so busy over the past couple of months, getting his own life together and learning about his interests.

The last thing any one of his friends thought Atem would be interested in, was makeup.

He spent so much of his time trying to follow the popular makeup trends in Japan but, he realized they weren't exactly...for his skin type.

Atem knew that being darker skinned wasn't a bad thing, he was Egyptian.

A proud Egyptian.

But, he was different.

He didn't know what modern Egypt looked like at all. All he had known was Domino City, and he could barely get anywhere without someone stopping him for a picture.

Well, the pictures had stopped.

At least since he'd changed his hair.

Atem loved his aibou, but needed his own identity.

As soon as he moved into his tiny dingy studio apartment, he gathered whatever leftover money he could and changed his hair.

In order to get in better touch with his Egyptian roots, he dyed his tricolored hair a natural black, and formed his tresses into beautiful dreadlocks.

He loved his new hair but he was anxious about what his friends would think.

He also wondered what his friends would think of his new career.

Atem felt more like himself, whatever that meant, with his locs and his perfectly "beat" face.

When he realized a lot of the trendy products in Japan weren't going to work for him, he started searching online.

Atem learned the internet VERY fast and it's his favorite invention of all time.

He also learned that he could record himself doing his makeup with the products he found online and post them.

He didn't know how it happened, but his videos gained more and more popularity and soon he had filming equipment, editing software, and his own model.

Atem even got money from this website based on how many views and subscribers he had.

Yes, Atem loved the internet.

His tiny dingy studio aside, he liked where he was in his life.

Except, for the absence of his friends.

He waited patiently at the counter, hoping Yugi would recognize him.

Atem rang the bell on the counter and gasped when Joey appeared from the backroom.

"Will ya hang on a sec?! Some of us are workin' here!" Joey yelled, carrying in a stack of boxes and setting them on the front counter.

Atem smiled lovingly.

" _He hasn't changed a bit."_

Atem was aware it had only been a few months but it felt like a lifetime.

"I apologize Joey, I was anxious to see Yugi."

Joey stilled behind the boxes.

He slowly peeked out of the side of the box mountain and yelled.

"PHARAOH!"

Joey dived over the counter and tackled Atem to the ground.

He wrapped his arms around Atem in a crushing embrace.

"Where ya been!" Joey said with a laugh, helping Atem to his feet.

Atem smiled and patted Joey on the shoulder.

"Just figuring myself out."

Joey's eyes raked over Atem's black dreadlocks and made up face. He nodded, suddenly avoiding eye contact.

Atem tilted his head slightly as Joey went behind the counter to unpack the boxes.

"We haven't seen ya for half a year...We looked all over until Kaiba finally told us he got you set up with an apartment…" Joey said slamming the items onto the counters.

Atem sighed loudly.

Kaiba.

It wasn't untrue. Kaiba did "give" Atem the money he needed to find an apartment and start his own life. Atem even took English lessons when he lived at the Kaiba mansion so he could have...options.

He rented the smallest, grossest apartment he could find.

He knew he wouldn't be staying in Japan for much longer.

Not with his cult following being based in America.

And definitely not with what he did with Kaiba a year ago still heavy on his brain.

Atem brought his attention back to Joey and recomposed himself.

"No, I found the apartment myself. I'm sorry. I was able to find a job and purchase a phone, but then I realized I didn't have anyone's numbers…"

Joey nodded curtly and stopped viciously unboxing card sets.

He walked toward the door to the back room, and gestured for Atem to follow him.

Atem eagerly followed Joey past the door and the backroom into the living room, where Yugi was sorting bills.

Yugi looked, exhausted.

Joey left Atem and Yugi alone, not bothering to announce who came to visit.

Yugi kept his head down, focusing on his task.

"Did you have a complaint?" Yugi asked, robotically. Customers have had a lot of complaints since he took over the game shop and he was sick of it.

Atem huffed air through his nostrils and walked over to Yugi. He sat next to him on the old couch and put his hand on Yugi's.

Yugi paused as he processed who's hand was grabbing his. He looked up and was met with Atem's deep violet eyes.

Yugi's face immediately lit up and he threw his arms around Atem with an excited shout.

Atem let out a startled laugh as they fell off of the couch onto the floor.

Yugi squeezed his face into Atem's chest, tears streaming out of his lavender eyes.

"I missed you! Where have you been?!" He said through pitiful hiccups. He sat up, pulling Atem with him.

He kept his arms around Atem as he tried to control his breathing. Atem smiled softly and gave Yugi a reassuring squeeze.

"Aibou, I'm sorry it's been a while…" He began.

Yugi stood up in a huff and crossed his arms, glaring down at Atem.

"A while? It's been almost half a year! Now you show up out of the blue with-What did you do to your hair? And what's on your face, Pharaoh?!" Yugi said grabbing Atem's arm and pulling him up the stairs to his bedroom.

Atem barely had time to think before Yugi was yanking Atem's designer purse off his arm and shutting the door.

"Where did you get a bag like this? These are insanely expensive! Did Kaiba-"

"No, Aibou! I purchased that with my own money. I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch, but that's why I'm here now." Atem explained.

He took his bag from Yugi and pulled out his brand new phone.

He pressed the home button with his thumb, unlocking the the screen. He tapped the screen a couple of times and handed it to Yugi.

"I want everyone's phone numbers. My life has finally stabilized and I can't stand not being here for everyone." Atem said with sad eyes.

Yugi stared at his ex-doppelganger. He could barely recognize Atem with his new hair and perfectly made up face. Atem's gold eye shadow and dark eyeliner made him look more like pharaoh than ever. Yugi's cheeks grew hotter the longer he stared at Atem dazzling features.

He quickly brought his attention to the phone in his hand, willing himself not to feel attracted to someone he considered family.

Things were very different now, but if Yugi wanted Atem to be a part of the group again, he needed to remain understanding and most of all, neutral.

Yugi put everyone's numbers in Atem's sleek white phone, frowning the entire time.

Atem studied Yugi's face carefully. He knew that his appearance was slightly shocking. He had debated putting on a full face before leaving his apartment, but men in makeup is more widely accepted now and he was obviously foreign so it added to his mystique.

He noticed that Yugi had dark circles under his eyes and his skin was dehydrated. His hair was a mess and his roots were showing. The tricolored spikes that were once vibrant and perfectly styled, were now dull and discolored, the spikes going every which way.

Yugi shoved Atem's phone into his hands and crossed his arms, moodily staring at the floor.

"Nice phone." Yugi said plainly, walking over to his twin bed and sitting on the edge.

Atem felt strange. He had hoped to be welcomed back with open arms but instead it was an uneven mix joy followed by tension and distance.

He walked over to Yugi and sat next to him, the air growing uncomfortably thick.

"Atem...I know it wasn't ideal, sharing everything, but you didn't have to move out…" Yugi said keeping his eyes level with the floor.

Atem stayed silent. He didn't exactly know how to tell Yugi that it wasn't just about having his own identity. He needed to separate himself from Kaiba.

When he first moved out of the game shop, he found solace and friendship at the Kaiba mansion.

Kaiba had opened his home to Atem as a show of good faith and as a passive apology for not recognizing his existence.

Atem was able to educate himself and learn who he was outside of Yugi and his friends. He visited the game shop from time to time, making sure to keep in touch but…

Well, Joey was the first one to notice the bite marks, hickeys, and scratches.

Yes, Atem stayed at the Kaiba mansion for a full year.

Atem was in a secret sexual relationship with Seto Kaiba, for a full year.

He wanted more from Kaiba as a partner but Kaiba felt differently, seeing the relationship as purely physical, nothing more.

Atem felt used and packed what little he owned, ignoring Kaiba and Mokuba's pleas for him to stay.

Little did Atem know that Kaiba opened a bank account in his name and deposited a significant amount of money.

Atem found the bank card in his wallet and readily used the money to find a new place to live.

He also moved the money to a different bank so Kaiba wasn't able to find him. At least not right away.

Atem brought his attention back to Yugi, sighed, and crossed his legs.

"I needed to figure myself out…" He said to Yugi, the words sounding insincere.

Yugi shook his head slowly and lifted his head, keeping his eyes away from Atem.

"Was it that? Or was it because of Kaiba?"

Atem froze.

"What do you mean, Aibou?" Atem said, hoping his voice wasn't shaking.

Yugi let out a frustrated chuckle.

"Atem, you're my best friend. I know you better than anyone. You really think that I wouldn't know what's going on?"

Atem heart rate was quickening. When he first started to notice the love marks, he was sure Joey thought he had met a woman.

Did Joey say something to Yugi?

Or was it really that obvious?

"Aibou...I-"

"Pharaoh, was Kaiba-kun awful to you? He never thought of us as separate people before, I can only assume he wanted something from you. I don't like thinking ill of Kaiba-kun, but you never talked about him when you came over, and then suddenly you up and left…" Yugi said, his lavender eyes welling up with tears.

"Aibou, nothing happened between Kaiba and I! I just needed to learn how to provide for myself." Atem lied.

Oh no.

He's never lied to Yugi before, at least not blatantly.

And provide for himself?

" _Kaiba gave me that money. Even if I didn't ask for it, I still used it."_

Atem was making his own money now and he didn't plan on running into Kaiba anytime soon.

Yugi wiped his tears and threw his arms around Atem, earning him a gasp from the pharaoh.

Atem looked into Yugi's saucer plate eyes and smiled.

"Pharaoh, please don't leave again. You can't not be a part of my life…" Yugi whispered, his face inches from Atem's.

Atem's heart sank.

He knew he didn't have much of a future in Japan, but he wasn't going to tell his friends anything until he was absolutely sure he was leaving.

"I'll always be here for you, Aibou." He said, leaning into Yugi and brushing his lips against his.

No.

This isn't why he came here.

Yugi returned the kiss with ferocity and pushed the pharaoh onto his back. He climbed on top of Atem and straddled him.

" _This isn't a good idea. I should stop him…"_ Atem thought, he resolve slipping quickly as Yugi kissed his neck and rubbed his hips against Atem's suggestively.

" _Oh Gods…"_

Yugi nibbled on the shell of Atem's ear and kissed his ear lobe.

Atem had no idea what's gotten into his Aibou. He would have never dared touch Yugi in any sexual manner…

Because wasn't Yugi dating Te'a?

" _Oh no!"_

Atem pushed Yugi's shoulders softly, moaning lightly as his Aibou resisted and ground his hips down into Atem's.

"Aibou, wait-"

Yugi ignored Atem and started to unbuckle both of their belts. Yugi's hips were bucking impatiently as he unzipped Atem's jeans. He lewdly rolled his groin against Atem's and moaned his name.

Atem moaned at the friction and half heartedly tried to pull Yugi's hands away from his crotch.

"Aibou…"

Yugi placed his hands on either side of Atem's head and stared into his eyes, pleadingly.

Atem gazed up at Yugi and saw the longing and desperation in his eyes. He reached up to cup Yugi's cheek and smiled lightly.

This feels right but, Atem had so many questions.

Atem yelped as he felt his phone buzzing underneath him. Yugi stayed firm in his position on top of Atem, he didn't want to move. He felt that if he got off of Atem, the pharaoh would disappear again.

"Please Aibou, I need to get my phone, it's work related." Atem said.

Yugi groaned and begrudgingly slid off of Atem. He moved to the edge of the bed, zipping up his slacks.

Atem hurriedly answered his phone and sat up.

It was his makeup model, Salem. He was hoping to make her his business partner and he needed her to think he could handle it.

He quickly learned his lesson the first time he didn't answer her phone call and made sure to never make that mistake again.

"Salem, hello." He said half paying attention as he zipped up his pants and refastened his belt.

"Ya habibi! Izayik?"

Yugi raised his eyebrow at the female voice on the phone.

Was that a different language?

He tried to make out the phone conversation but Atem had seamlessly transitioned from Japanese to, Arabic?

Yugi stood up and looked at his reflection in the window, straightening himself up. He assumed the reason Atem wanted to stop was because he was obviously seeing someone…

Someone who he could relate to…

Since when did Atem know Arabic?

Atem finished his conversation and tapped the end call button. He loved speaking with Salem in what would have been his first language. Arabic felt natural to him and he was surprised Salem was able to teach it to him in the short time that they've known each other.

He just hated the distance.

Having Salem as his model was amazing. She had beautiful copper skin and amazing bone structure. It made makeup application incredibly fun and he could use literally any color palette on her and it would look amazing.

Yugi tried his best to remain calm as he watched Atem end the call with a smile on his face.

"Did you learn Arabic at the Kaiba mansion?" Yugi asked, snapping Atem out of his thoughts.

Atem smiled as he put his phone in his pocket.

" _Awww, he's jealous."_

"No, um, Salem taught me." Atem answered, straightening his black button down shirt.

Yugi furrowed his brow in frustration. Atem is talking about this girl as if Yugi has already met her.

"Ummm, Salem?" Yugi asking, hoping Atem would provide more of an explanation as to who this woman was.

"Yes, she's my model. For my videos."

Atem was dreading telling Yugi he made money as a beauty vlogger.

What if he didn't think it was a real job?

Or worse, what if he watched one of Atem's videos.

Yugi put his hands on his hips and stared at Atem.

"I'm gonna need a little more than that." He said, fed up with Atem's short answers.

Atem sighed and shook out his long locs from their ponytail. His roots were being pulled uncomfortably after being pushed down on the bed. He was going to have to leave it down for now and tie it back up before his facetime meeting with Salem.

"I met Salem after I moved, Aibou. I was at the shopping center downtown and I saw her at the M.A.C. makeup counter. She was the only other person of color shopping, Yugi. She noticed me immediately and we struck up a conversation." Atem explained, reminiscing that day.

That was the third counter he had been to because he couldn't find his shade. The companies sold it, but the stores in the downtown shopping district didn't carry it...because why would they?

It's not like there was an abundance of Arab people in Japan.

Yugi walked up to Atem and touched his locs, his face filling with concern.

"You look so different...but, it works with who you are. Do you feel like you've found your own identity?"

Atem smiled and took Yugi's hand in his, kissing it lightly.

"Yes, Aibou. It's still hard, looking so different from everyone but, I'm trying to be my most authentic self."

Yugi nodded and swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

He had to ask.

Just to be sure.

"Pharaoh, are you dating Salem?"

Atem blinked at Yugi and let out a loud laugh.

"No, Aibou! Pfft, why would you think that?" He laughed hugging his partner.

" _He's gotten so tall. He's an adult now."_

Yugi turned a dark shade of red and shook his head fervently. He yanked his hands out of Atem's and walked towards the door.

"I have work to do, I assume you do too judging by that phone call." Yugi said, sharply.

Yugi knew there was more to Atem's "relationship" with that girl than he was letting on. He felt like he was losing the Atem he knew to this new lifestyle.

Atem cleared his throat and picked up his bag from the floor. He couldn't help but notice that Yugi's emotions were all over the place.

" _He's probably just overworked."_

Yugi led Atem back downstairs and into the shop. He didn't know if they should talk about how they almost had sex or if he should mention his relationship with Te'a...and it being severly on the rocks.

Long distance isn't fun. For anyone.

Atem remained silent as he felt his phone vibrate. He would check the message after he said goodbye.

They walked outside the game shop and lingered by the front door. The sun was going down and there were a few people on the street going about their weekend errands.

Yugi stood across from Atem, he crossed one of his arms and held the opposite elbow with his hand, rubbing it as if it was sore. His eyes were lowered.

What should he say?

Atem had his hands in his pockets with his maroon bag over his shoulder. He shifted his weight back and forth, from the tips of his toes to the heels of his feet.

"Uhh, Yugi. I really have missed you…" Atem's voice trailed off as his attention was drawn to a familiar head of messy black hair.

Mokuba gasped and ran up to Atem, now towering just above the pharaoh in height.

He pulled Atem in a crushing hug as he screamed his name.

"ATEM! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! I'm so happy to see you! Holy shit! You look amazing! You're so hot!" Mokuba rambled as he took out his phone.

He put his arm around Atem and held his phone up at an angle. He tapped the camera button and the screen flashed.

Yugi sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Mokuba." Yugi said flatly.

Mokuba ignored Yugi and grabbed Atem's hands.

"When did you get back? Where did you go when you left? Seto and I miss you! You should have dinner with us tonight!"

Atem needed to get out, this was bad. He can't have Kaiba knowing that he's hanging around the game shop again.

He pried himself away from Mokuba and inched closer to Yugi, the tension in the air thick.

"Mokuba, Hi, good to see you too." Atem said, finally able to get a word in.

Mokuba scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Why so formal Atem? Come on! We can go have dinner and catch up! It looked like you were just leaving, yes?" Mokuba said, raising his brow at the pharaoh.

Atem rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly.

What was he supposed to say?

" _The truth? I'm not ready to see or speak to Kaiba, and I don't think I ever want to again."_

No, that'll raise some questions on Yugi's end.

"Atem was just leaving for work." Yugi said with an exasperated sigh. He wasn't comfortable having Mokuba around anymore, not after...everything.

Mokuba finally brought his attention to Yugi and glared.

Whoa.

Since when aren't they friends?

"Shouldn't you be working? Or are you going to let your bitch do everything while you cry about how your girlfriend is far away?" Mokuba spat.

Atem felt his anger rise and bubble in his chest.

Yugi clicked his tongue and crossed his arms.

"Shouldn't you be vaping on a street corner to draw in unsuspecting blonde men into a relationship and then cry rape when you get caught with their dick in your mouth?" Yugi retorted, stepping closer to Mokuba.

Atem gasped and placed his hand on the left side of his chest.

He's never heard Yugi talk to anyone like this before.

Mokuba smirked at Yugi.

Atem's eyes widened at how much he looked like his older brother when he did that.

It was terrifying.

"What...what's going on here…" Atem finally spoke up.

He needed to leave or he was going to miss his video conference with Salem, but this exchange between Yugi and Mokuba was so confusing.

Yugi sighed and held his hands up in defeat.

"Good seeing you Atem. Text me when you get home safely." Yugi said.

He walked into the game shop and slammed the front door. The bell on the frame ringing violently.

Shit.

Now Atem was alone with Mokuba.

"Sorry Atem...Things are, difficult now. I can tell you everything if you'd like!" Mokuba chirped, texting half heartedly on his phone.

"I don't know-"

"Yugi isn't going to tell you, you know...I'll tell you everything." Mokuba said slowly, grabbing Atem's hand and putting his phone in his palm.

"Just, give me your number...We'll set a date to talk.." Mokuba finished, eyes threatening.

Atem stared down at Mokuba's phone.

No.

He knew what this was.

A trap.

He looked back up at Mokuba and handed him his phone, his lips set in a tight line.

"No. Thank you, Mokuba. Aibou will tell me when he's ready."

Mokuba scoffed and pocketed his phone.

"You do know that if Seto wanted to get in touch with you, he could. And, he mostly likely has your phone number and address?"

Atem's heart sank into his feet.

What?

No.

He paid his deposit and monthly rent in cash, that studio was the only one that would allow it.

He had purposely moved to the outskirts of Domino to make sure he couldn't be found.

And his phone…

His phone.

His online career.

Atem knew Kaiba didn't need much of a lead to find anyone in Domino but he put himself out there on social media.

Kaiba would be able to find him with a simple Google search.

" _Shit."_

Mokuba bit back a laugh and adjusted his track jacket.

"See you around Atem." He said sauntering away.

" _Did he not have business on this street? Was he just waiting to run into me?"_

Atem pulled his phone out of his pocket.

He had two missed calls from Salem.

Great.

She's most likely pissed and in bed already. She never waited around if someone was late.

He dialed her number anyway, hoping to convince her that he lost track of time,

The line ran three times and then Atem heard the other line click.

"I don't like to be stood up, Atem." She deadpanned in perfect English.

He sighed, happy that she took his call.

"I'm so so so sorry, Ana asfa, habipty. It's just, I came to visit my friend and, there's so much drama...I've missed so much." He said hearing his voice shake uncharacteristically.

"Listen. Don't worry about our meeting. Go home and get some rest. I'll be in Japan tomorrow morning we can meet then." She said, her voice soothing.

Atem nodded to himself and then thought for a moment.

"Wait. Morning? Are you already on the plane? There's no way you can get to Japan from New York in that time." He questioned, remembering their facetime session earlier today.

She was definitely not on the plane and was still in her upscale loft, all the way in New York.

"I have my ways, habibi." Salem said with a light chuckle.

Atem brushed it off and swallowed thickly, not sure if he was being watched. It was dark out now and the streets were eerily silent.

He started to walk towards the train station.

"Hey, Salem, would you mind staying on the phone with me until I get home?" He said looking over his shoulder, feeling strangely paranoid.

"Of course, Atem. Are you unsafe?" She said, her voice laced with worry.

Atem breathed in through his nose and decided to share his situation with Salem, excluding names, of course.

She's become a friend to him and she's the only one who can really understand things from his perspective when he feels...otherized.

"Yan har abeyad, Atem! Maybe you shouldn't go to your apartment. Especially since it seems like your ex can find you anywhere?!"

Atem reached the station and stopped.

He hadn't thought of that.

But would Kaiba want to find him?

He certainly would have found him by now, which means Kaiba wasn't interested in seeing Atem, right?

" _If he wanted to see me, he would have by now..."_

"Atem?" Salem's voice sounded in his ear.

"I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow." He said shortly, hanging up without saying goodbye.

He boarded his train and sat down, hoping his paranoia was just that.

Atem walked into his dark apartment and threw his bag on the floor. He plopped face first onto his small bed and let out a muffled scream into his pillow.

He rolled over onto his back and covered his face with his hands, willing himself not to cry.

So much for a happy reunion.

He remembered Yugi's desperate face gazing at his from above.

No.

Yugi was his friend and they crossed a line.

Well they almost did.

But why did it feel so right?

He turned over onto his side to face his small desk, the widow in front of it letting in the moonlight.

Atem stilled when he saw a tall figure sitting in his desk chair.

The figure turned on his desk lamp, lighting the small apartment.

"Bad day?" Kaiba said with a smirk.

He leaned back in the chair and laced his fingers together. His long legs were elegantly crossed and his firm arm muscles tensed in his tight fitting turtleneck.

Atem sat up and Kaiba let out a scoff.

"Relax. I just wanted to talk." Kaiba said, his deep voice as smooth as ever.

Atem's face was set in a glare. It was confirmed. He wasn't happy to see Kaiba. All of the pain came rushing back into Atem's memory.

"Leave. You didn't want to talk before, so I don't want to hear it now." Atem stated tossing his dreadlocks from his shoulder.

Kaiba laughed maniacally and sighed.

"Oh, so now that you no longer need financial support, I'm being told to get out of an apartment you wouldn't have without my money?"

Atem growled and stood up.

"You're still the same hateful piece of shit you were six months ago." Atem growled.

Kaiba smirked and stood up slowly. He walked up to Atem inches away, looming over him.

Atem stilled, unable to back up any further with the backs of his knees against his bed.

Kaiba leaned his face next to Atem's, brushing his lips against his ear. Sending a small shiver down Atem's spine.

He smirked, loving the power he still held over the former pharaoh.

"And you're still a money hungry slut." Kaiba whispered harshly.

Atem let out an embarrassing yelp as Kaiba shoved him onto the bed.

Kaiba glared down at the pharaoh in disgust.

"You have the money to live in a nicer place, yet you sleep in this dump. Trying to impress your little model friend with how humble you are? You make me sick." Kaiba seethed, pushing his knee between Atem's legs to pry them apart.

Atem slapped Kaiba's cheek with a firm hand and spit in his face.

"Fuck you. I don't have to explain myself to you of all people." He said feeling his palm sting.

Kaiba let out a feral sound and grabbed Atem's neck.

Atem struggled against Kaiba's weight as he was straddled by the larger male.

Kaiba leaned into Atem and chuckled.

"Are you going to let me dry hump you like you let Yugi?" Kaiba said, grinding his hips into Atem's.

Atem gave Kaiba a shocked expression and received an evil smirk from the brunette.

"Mokuba could see everything from the street level. Maybe you should teach that useless Yugi Mutou how to close curtains in your next...Make up tutorial.."

Atem's eyes widened. It was his fault Kaiba was able to find him so quickly. This man could hurt him right now and he would only have himself to blame.

Kaiba's face was centimeters from Atem's and he could feel Kaiba's hot breath on his lips.

He used to love that feeling, and the smell of his sweet breath mixed with the bitter smell of coffee.

Suddenly, Kaiba was off of Atem.

He grabbed his black jacket off of the desk chair and quickly put it on.

"Your model friend is quite beautiful. Her stock portfolio is also impressive. It must be nice to be able to make affluent friends that you can use and then throw away." Kaiba said walking to the door.

Atem sat up and glared at Kaiba.

"Get out."

Kaiba rolled his eyes and opened the door. He paused before he walked through it and looked back at Atem.

"Just so you know, there's nowhere in Japan where I can't find you. Enjoy your internet fame while it lasts. You never know how you'll be _exposed._ "

With that, Kaiba strode out the door and slammed it behind him.

Atem fell to his knees and crossed his arms, trying to comfort himself. His shoulders shook violently as he let out a sob.

There was his answer.

Kaiba was angry, jealous, and dangerous.

It's time to move again.

I'm sorry I tried to make this story not as depressing!

Thank you for reading!

UPDATE ON L'APPEL DU VIDE: Chapter 6 and 7 are under a massive rewrite!


	2. Chapter 2- My Body Says Yes

Atem didn't sleep a wink the previous evening.

How could he with the fact that Kaiba could get inside his apartment with no issue?

He got dressed for his day. Robotically going through the motions.

He would have to find a new place to live today, no excuses.

Atem didn't want to interfere with Yugi's schedule so he just sent a simple text saying good morning.

He knew they needed to discuss what almost happened between them.

He grabbed his maroon tote off of his desk and felt his phone buzz in the pocket of his dark jeans.

He sighed and took out his phone to check the text.

It was Salem, as impatient as ever.

It was difficult to have to film months worth of content in her short visits but, it was nice to have her in front of him and not countries away.

 **Salem: I'm so sick of ducking waiting on you to show up so I'm out front. You're slow, mish kida?**

…

 **Salem: *ducking**

…

 **Salem: shot!**

 **..**

 **Salem: *shot**

 **..**

 **Salem: GOD FUCKING DAMMIT JUST COME OUTSIDE.**

Atem chuckled lightly and exited the apartment, locking it behind him. Not that the locks were much use at this point.

He looked out onto the small parking lot of his building and saw Salem leaning against a very new, very clean white luxury car.

His thoughts briefly flashed back to the first time he joined Kaiba for a drive in his favorite car, also white.

Atem shuddered and walked toward Salem, clearing his throat when she didn't look up from her phone.

Salem looked up and smiled brightly as his dark purple eyes met with her light brown ones.

She wrapped her arms around him in a crushing hug and let go just as quickly.

"My place for breakfast obviously." She said as they got into her car.

Atem nodded as he buckled his seatbelt, placing his bag at his feet.

"Ah! Perfect, because your place is a shit hole." She said in Arabic.

Atem rolled his eyes and propped his head up on his knuckles, looking out of the passenger window.

Wait.

Salem's loaded. She has a ridiculous penthouse apartment in downtown Domino with multiple rooms.

He would hate to ask her for such a huge favor but he needed to move out of his place immediately, and there was no way Kaiba would be able to get in such a guarded building.

Especially at this risk of him walking in on an innocent woman.

"Are you alright, Atem? You're very quiet for someone who almost got laid last night." She said, her words laced with worry.

Atem wondered if he should tell her about Kaiba.

All he had told her about his past was that he was in a sexual relationship and left because it wasn't going anywhere.

Kaiba never saw Atem as a boyfriend so it felt weird calling him an ex.

Stalker is a more appropriate term for Kaiba.

"I'm fine. Just tired." He lied, his voice hoarse.

Salem made a "Hmm" sound and stayed silent for the rest of the ride.

About fifteen minutes later, they arrived at her apartment tower.

She smiled at the young lady working the front desk as they walked to the elevator.

Salem placed her key fob against the reader and pressed the very top button.

Atem watched her tousle her keys absentmindedly as she fiddled with a lock of her curly hair.

Was this fob system enough to keep Kaiba at bay?

As the elevator ascended, Salem sighed.

She looked at Atem and frowned.

"I don't expect you to tell me everything, but don't lie to me." She said, crossing her arms.

Atem gave Salem a confused look.

"What do you mean? I've never lied to you!"

Salem scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Right." She said, as the elevator doors opened to her private lobby.

They were silent as they entered the beautifully furnished two level penthouse.

Salem led Atem past the living room and through the kitchen. She finally turned to look at him as they went out onto her balcony.

She shut the sliding doors, giving them privacy from her cleaning staff and personal chef.

"Is the bruise on your neck from something consensual?" She asked, sitting on one of her deck chairs.

Atem gulped and stared down at his feet.

He didn't want to tell her that Kaiba broke into his apartment.

He would have to tell her why he knows Seto Kaiba, how he got in the relationship in the first place, and that Kaiba was threatening him.

But if he kept those details out, Salem would personally walk him to the police station to file a report, and he didn't want that either.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Salem tapping her foot.

Atem feigned a happy smile and sat in the chair next to her.

"Please don't worry. You know I can handle myself." He said, reaching over to give her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Salem sighed.

"Fine. Don't tell me." She spat, yanking her hand out of his.

Atem flinched and decided it best to not try to touch her again.

He didn't want to outright ask her if he could rent a room. He needed to make her think she thought of the idea.

He leaned back in his seat and looked out over the city. The morning air was brisk but refreshing.

"If it makes you feel better, I have decided to find a new place to live." Atem began, hoping his idea would work.

Salem's penthouse is incredibly secure, he could breathe easy knowing Kaiba can't get to this level without a special fob.

"I don't know how you do it in New York, living alone these long months has been soul crushing for me. I'm thinking of finding a roommate, maybe-"

Salem interrupted Atem with a loud scoff.

"You're too popular now to live with a total stranger. If your ex has friends, you could be baited by someone who wants to use or hurt you." Salem explained, her aura becoming less tense.

" _Good. She's taking the bait."_

"I didn't think of that." Atem lied.

He felt guilty manipulating his friend in this way, but he just needed to be safe while Kaiba calmed down.

He can't stay jealous of Atem's bond with Yugi forever.

" _He can. He can and he will. Kaiba's self destructive personality aside, he's possessive as well. He wants to own me like a thing, not be with me romantically."_

Atem felt a warm hand on his thigh and brought his attention back to Salem.

Her concerned face was so adorable, Atem couldn't help but smile and hold her hand reassuringly.

She squeezed his hand and said,

"I don't understand why you can't just move in with me? I have so much space and I'm staying in Japan for a long period of time so you won't be lonely."

Yes.

Perfect.

It was good to know that Salem was a true friend, even if he did just trick her into offering her home.

He couldn't just say yes though.

"Salem, that's very sweet but, when you get a boyfriend won't that become an issue?" He said, hoping she wasn't going to retract her offer.

She let out a melodious laugh and stood up.

"I've resigned myself to being alone romantically. Just move in Atem. And when YOU get a boyfriend we can talk about other options." She laughed, a glint of sadness in her eyes.

Atem smiled and laughed.

He loved the way she joked about being alone forever. Even though he knew Salem could have any man she wanted with her appearance and financial success.

Women like that are never alone for long.

He wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to not have to live in a box that smelled of mold.

"Then it's settled. I'll move in." Atem said with finality before standing up.

Salem cheered and clapped happily. She pulled Atem in a hug and said,

"You are safe here."

Atem felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He cared deeply for Salem and using her made him feel disgusting.

He had used her as a model to attract the followers that she had on her own channel from her hair videos.

He had used her name several times to get free product. She told him that it was okay and soon he'll be able to use his own name, but he still took advantage of her kindness.

He pulled away from her and gave a curt nod.

"Shukran, Sala." He said.

Salem huffed air through her nostrils.

"My birth name? That's a little dramatic Atem. I'm letting you move in, I'm not carrying your child. Calm down." She said, leading him back inside.

Strange woman.

—-

Yugi woke up to a text from Atem.

 **Pharaoh: Good Morning**

A "good morning" text? Really?

Yugi sighed and stretched with a yawn. He would wait to reply,

Atem never sent him a message last night. Yugi assumed he was busy, but didn't like the fact that he didn't know if Atem made it home safe or not.

Yugi got out of bed and started his morning routine, wanting to just crawl back in bed.

" _Why wouldn't he text me though? It's not like the pharaoh to not follow through…"_

Yugi walked out of his bathroom moodily as he heard Joey downstairs opening the shop.

Yugi was late to help his friend but his body couldn't move any faster. He was exhausted, being the new manager, and sleeping alone in an empty game shop didn't help.

" _Of course Grandpa promotes me and promptly goes on a food tour through Europe."_

Yugi hired Joey for a little extra help in the beginning. But, that was a year and a half ago and Joey was now a full time employee, when he wasn't competing in Duel Monsters tournaments that is.

Yugi heard his phone buzz on his desk as he finished getting dressed.

He snatched it off the table top and became confused when he had a text from an unknown number.

 **Unknown: picture attached**

Yugi cautiously tapped on the photo and felt his heart drop.

It was a picture of Atem hugging Salem outside of an old apartment building.

" _Oh my God, I hope that's not where he lives."_

Yugi's eyes were drawn to Salem, looking stunning in her blush pink leather jacket, white top, and skin tight white pants.

Her muscular legs were accentuated by her nude pumps.

Her curly hair framed her beautiful face, which was perfectly made up.

Yugi's phone buzzed again.

 **unknown: picture attached**

The second one was of them pulling away from each other, both of their eyes full of love.

Yugi clenched his jaw so hard his teeth hurt.

He angrily tapped back to the message, ready to ask who was sending him these photos, when another message popped up.

 **unknown: he's lying to you.**

Yugi's chest tightened with a mixture of fear and curiosity.

He quickly composed a reply.

 **Yugi Mutou: Who is this? How did you get these? Do you know more about that girl?**

His stomach lurched with excitement as the unknown number sent a reply.

 **unknown: i'm a friend.**

Yugi began to feel nervous. He trusted Atem more than anyone else.

He wouldn't lie would he?

" _If he did, would I be any better? I threw myself at Atem yesterday. But It's not like he didn't try and stop me either."_

Yugi pocketed his phone and ran downstairs, bumping into Joey in the process.

"Sorry, Yuge! I was just comin up to get ya. Thought you might still be asleep!" Joey said, giving Yugi a hard pat on the back.

Yugi apologized quietly and followed Joey into the shop and behind the front counter.

He absentmindedly counted the money in the register as Joey dusted random figurines around the shop.

Yugi hated that the game shop didn't have a way to process bank cards. He was going through the shops bills yesterday hoping there was a way to cut back to afford an iPad.

It would make the shop feel less archaic than it does now.

Yugi was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Joey humming a tune.

That too.

The shop was so quiet and having music playing would create a little more atmosphere.

Joey made his way back to the counter and put the feather duster out of sight.

"Man, I can't believe you unpacked an entire shipment of board games last night Yuge. Now there's nothing for us to do." Joey said leaning his hip against the counter and crossing his arms.

Bored.

Working the shop was boring.

There were enough customers and sales to keep the business afloat but there was never a rush.

It was never busy.

"Sorry, Joey. I was so focused, I didn't realize how late it was when I put away the last game." Yugi lied.

The truth was he felt too angry to sleep.

Yugi has lost all of his patience when it came to dealing with the Kaiba brothers.

He was pretty sure Kaiba drove Atem away.

No.

He knew Kaiba was responsible for Atem's sudden need to provide for himself.

And then there was Mokuba.

"That fucking two faced gremlin…"

Joey gave Yugi a medium hard punch in the arm.

"What'd ya just say to me?!" Joey was half yelling.

Yugi held his arm and realized with wide eyes that he spoke aloud.

"Oh no no! Sorry Joey wasn't talking about you! I was talking about-um, about...Mokuba.."

Joey stiffened and then sighed.

"Yeah, I saw three of you talkin yesterday. You know, Yuge, I forgave Mokuba a while ago...all of us did. You're the only one still angry."

Yugi huffed and leaned his elbows on the counter.

"He used me too, Joey. It's just, I've given the Kaiba's so many chances to do the right thing. They got worse, when Atem ventured out on his own." Yugi said, feeling resentment toward Kaiba.

The burden of making sure the Kaiba's moral compass stayed pointing north shouldn't rest on Atem's shoulders alone.

Yugi hated the fact that his friends' relationship with Mokuba was now a bad one, but he wasn't ready to forgive.

Joey studied Yugi carefully. He needed to cheer him up.

"Hey, Yuge. I wanna show you something." Joey said pulling out his phone.

Yugi stood up straight and moved closer to Joey so he could see the screen.

Joey tapped the screen a couple times and pulled up a video titled, "I Let Salem Brush Out My Dreads".

" _Is this what he meant by videos?"_

Yugi and Joey watched the screen closely as it started with two different introductions.

Atem's low budget black and maroon intro juxtaposed to Salem's high quality slate grey and blush pink intro.

Wow.

There's a major difference.

The video started showing Atem modeling his dread natural black dreads from all angles as Salem ran her fingers through the coils with her perfectly manicured nails.

Bitch.

" _That's not fair, you don't even know the poor girl."_

Yugi sighed heavily has the video continued.

 _*Light pop music playing in background of video*_

 _Atem: Hello, everyone! As you can see, Salem is going to help me transform myself YET AGAIN!_

 _Salem: YES BEEECH! I'm gonna brush these dreads out and style you to perfection. Beetch._

 _Atem: For those who are wondering, I got locs six months ago and they've grown amazingly, and I'm ready for another change-_

 _Salem: Atem's in for what I like to call a "FUCK ME UP FAM"_

 _Atem: I'm over it. I need some loose, beautiful amazing hair._

 _Salem: This is about to take a long ass time, habibi._

Habibi?

Yugi thought back and tried to think of what that word meant.

The Ishtar's have called Joey's sister something close to that many times.

Just then, Joey spoke.

"Awww, Habibi. It's darlin' in Arabic." He said, a small blush forming across his pale skin.

Yugi rolled his eyes and kept watching the video, realizing with each passing minute, it wasn't Salem who had the crush, it was Atem.

 _Salem: Okay, Atem, habibi, I love you. But, these are so long and this is going to take a very long time so, to cut down on the process, I will be trimming your hair to-_

 _Atem: Trim me up, Queen. I need a change and a lover!_

 _*Salem squeals and then laughs, shaking Atem as she cackles."_

 _Salem: You and me both, King!_

Yugi's heart sank into the pit of his belly. He didn't like someone else calling Atem "king". He couldn't take it. The English in the video aside, he couldn't stand how close they were.

 _Salem: Some of your locs feel looser than others, so we'll see what happens with length and overall_ _ **cuttin'.**_

 _*clips scissors near Atem's hair but doesn't cut it. Earning a gasp from the pharaoh. He rolls his eyes as Salem laughs.*_

 _Salem: Let's fucking do this BEhbyyyyy. *She begins to move Atem's locs around and sections it, revealing the back sections first* We're obviously going to start with the back section first, mish kida?. We're going to trim each dread, and THEN START TO BRUSH._

 _*She cuts a chunk off of one of Atem's dread and he breathes out heavily.*_

 _Atem: OH MY GOD. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK._

 _Salem: CALM DOWN, KING. I've never EVER steered you wrong._

 _*She pulls out a large jug of conditioner and smiles at the camera and winks*_

 _Salem: Make sure you have a conditioner that has a lot of smoother and moisturizer in it, usually ones that are silicon based are best for detangling. Hashtag not sponsored._

Yugi gave his eyes another heavy roll, making sure Joey didn't notice. Salem was a delight on film, it made Yugi hate her more.

 _Atem: So, Salem is going to soak the entire loc in the conditioner-_

 _*Salem wets one of Atem's locs, now placed on top of a towel, with water mixed with coconut oil, sprayed from a spray bottle, she then generously coats the entire loc with conditioner._

 _Atem: - And she's going to start, with a fine tooth comb, from the bottom, and make her way all the way up._

 _*The video speeds up, showing her coming through Atem's thick locs, casually wetting them more, and grabbing a trash bag for the broken ends.*_

 _Atem: So, I've had my locs in for about six months and it was a BRAVE new venture, but it was strange keeping the same style for so long. It was definitely a COMMITMENT._

 _*Salem continues to brush through each individual loc of hair, smiling at Atem whenever he turns his head to help her reach certain sections..Time passes in the video and in real time.*_

 _Salem: Okay everyone, each loc takes about twenty to forty minutes to comb out and my left thumb, I'm a leftie for those who don't know-_

 _Atem: Ugh._

 _Salem: Is very tingley, from trying to brush out ATEM'S NAPPY ASS LOCS!..._

 _Atem: If you weren't so fucking hot, I'd slap you-_

 _Salem: (Ah lah the muppets) Mahna mahana!_

 _Atem: You're the worst._

Yugi felt a pang of jealousy in his chest. It was obvious Atem and Salem were attracted to each other, and their rapport made the video fun to watch. He could see why they had so many subscribers.

 _*Salem combs through another loc, pulling on Atem's hair and earning a painful yelp from the former pharaoh*_

 _*More time passes, Yugi realizes Atem sent that "good morning" text at like three am because too much time in the video passed for it to make sense otherwise. It looked like they were at this all day. Atem now had a bowl of food in the sped up version, and then started to comb out his own dreads as Salem did half assed sun salutations in the background. The video keeps going, now with Salem continuing to brush out Atem's hair.*_

 _Atem: Okay, Salem's definitely gotten waaay further and may I just say, shrinkage is a bitch. *He plays with his ringlets and afro incredulously, the natural texture of his own hair feeling foreign to him.* It has been so long since we started taking my locs out, I'm starting to think their may be a part two-_

 _Salem: NO! No part two! I'll finish this NOW!_

 _*The video speeds up, showing Salem take apart each one of Atem's locs seamlessly. The video slows down to reveal Atem and Salem in different outfits*_

 _Salem: "Now" may have been a VERY preemptive statement. Atem has a total of 97 locs in his hair, although I am very quick, it's been four hours, and I'm almost halfway done. I'm averaging between no time in combing out one loc versus twenty minutes per loc. Meaning, I should be done in one hour to four hours-_

 _Atem: What kind of math is that? *He playfully raises an eyebrow at her*_

 _Salem: Shut the fuck up, Atem._

 _Atem: NO really. I'm Egyptian, and I've NEVER heard of math like that._

 _Salem: The Indian people are the ones who invented the integer zero, so don't play high and mighty here-_

 _Atem: Are you done? I want to pet you cat. She's just laying on your couch, blending in with the entire aesthetic._

 _Salem: Atem...Has an unhealthy obsession with cats….._

 _Atem: IMNOTOBSSESSED!_

 _*Salem rolls her eyes and continues working. More time passes in the video, no time passes while the video is being watched*_

 _Salem: Ah! So, we are quickly but Oh so slowly almost done combing through these dreads. If you go back to the video (I put the video in the upper right corner in case you need a refresher) where I first dreaded Atem's hair, you can see that it's a LOT longer than it was before. Its also beautifully curly. Before it was crappy relaxer/dye job that wasn't fooling anyone._

 _*Salem starts randomly singing "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton WAY TOO WELL, earning a laugh from Atem and the the video speeds up again*_

 _Atem: AH! Where are on the last section! Salem, I could fuck you right now I'm so grateful!_

Joey could tell Yugi was starting to get jealous but, he needed to show Yugi that Atem was in good hands.

 _*Salem rolls her eyes as she moisturizes Atem's exposed natural hair, and then counts the remaining loc. She looks at the clock, hoping she can finish before they have to split into another video.*_

 _Salem: Okay, home stretch, LET'S DO THIS._

 _*The video speeds up one last time as Salem finishes the process. She cuts and combs through the last loc and wiggles it in front of Atem's face. The video goes back to normal speed to reveal Atem's beautifully full and curly hair, almost reaching his shoulders.*_

Yugi felt his stomach dip and turn with arousal.

Whoa.

Atem looks amazing…

 _Atem: This looks so good, Salem, Shukran!_

 _Salem: Afwan, habibi. So, everyone! Atem and I have great news!_

 _Atem: Yes! Starting today, Salem and I are roommates-_

 _Salem: As well as business partners! Our joint channel will launch end of this month where we'll do a very lucky guest's hair and make up!_

 _Atem: We'll also have another announcement-Hopefully!_

 _Both: Bye Beauties!_

Joey pocketed his phone and looked at the clock. He looked around the store and decided to do some tidying.

Yugi was fuming.

Roommates?

Why didn't he want to move back to the game shop?

Yugi needed to see Atem tonight and ask him what the actual deal was with him and Salem.

He took out his phone and replied to Atem's message, asking if he could come see his new place after he closed the game shop.

Yugi needed to know why living with Salem was going to be so much better for Atem.

" _There's no reason why he can't stay with me and still be independent."_

Yugi sighed loudly feeling his phone buzz.

 **Pharaoh: Yes! Aibou please come over! Salem is going to a dinner meeting and leaving me alone… I was able to move all of my stuff already so now I'm bored!**

Yugi privately seethed as he composed his reply.

 **Yugi Mutou: I think we need to talk about yesterday.**

He needed to know if he should tell Te'a what happened between him and Atem. But, what did happen?

They had barely had their clothes off and Atem's phone call kept them from going any further.

Was there something there?

Yugi's relationship with Te'a has been difficult the last couple of months. Things got really bad last week when she said that she wasn't coming home for her winter break.

He had saved and planned for her arrival, hoping to buy her the best christmas gift ever, and now she wasn't even coming.

Yugi knew that she was busy but he couldn't help but feel like she was distancing herself on purpose.

Yugi was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the front door chime and Joey begin to say hello.

Joey stopped mid word and breathed out through his nostrils.

Yugi and Joey stared at Seto Kaiba's tall frame walk through the shop and gaze at all the items in disgust.

"What the hell do you want?" Joey said, running in front of Kaiba to block his path.

Kaiba scoffed and glared down at Joey.

"If that's how you speak to customers, no wonder this place is empty." Kaiba said, adjusting his dark blue blazer.

Yugi sighed and brushed his unruly bangs out of his eyes.

"Did you need something, Kaiba-kun?"Yugi said crossing his arms.

This was strange. Yugi didn't like the idea of Atem speaking to Kaiba again but was there really a way to avoid him?

He's Seto Kaiba. If he wants to find you, he will.

Kaiba smirked at Yugi and noticed the used to be vibrant teen, was now an overworked manager of failing shop.

" _What a pathetic look for The King of Games." Kaiba thought._

"I came by to talk to you. In private." Kaiba said, his deep voice sending shivers down Yugi's spine.

Kaiba's empty blue eyes challenged Yugi to disobey. When Yugi's lavender gaze couldn't handle the intense stare, he looked away and led Kaiba to the back room.

"Shout if you need help!" Joey called after them, taking his spot behind the counter.

Yugi felt Kaiba's eyes on his back as he led the way to the small couch in the living room. He turned and felt his heart stop when he saw Kaiba taking off his blazer.

Yugi could see Kaiba's muscles tense and flex beneath his shirt as he set the jacket down and lowered himself onto the couch.

Kaiba leaned back against the old leather, waiting for Yugi to sit down.

He crossed one leg over the other and folded his arms against his chest.

"Do you plant on groping me with your eyes all day?" Kaiba huffed, not bothered by Yugi's wandering gaze.

Yugi walked over to the couch and sat as far away from Kaiba as possible.

He realized that this was the perfect time to set boundaries with the Kaiba brothers. He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it.

Crap.

He didn't know how to start.

Kaiba cleared his throat and gave a frustrated sigh.

"I know Mokuba was here last night, and I'd like to apologize for his behavior. If it's all the same to you, I'd like to treat to lunch as a peace offering." He said in a business like tone.

Yugi blinked at Kaiba who remained stoic.

He felt his anger rise in the pit of his stomach and tried to stay calm.

"Lunch." Yugi stated firmly.

"Yes." Kaiba said, raising an eyebrow.

Yugi let out a scoff that turned into a hearty laugh.

"Lunch? After what your brother did to Joey-"

"I've apologized for that on several occas-"

"No, Kaiba-kun! Is Mokuba sorry? No, he's not. Because if he was, he'd be standing here trying to fix what he destroyed. I don't need an apology from you, Kaiba-kun...Unless you're going to apologize about kicking Atem out.." Yugi trailed off when Kaiba stood up, and slowly and threateningly walking closer to the smaller male.

Kaiba grabbed Yugi by his lavender button down shirt and pulled him to his feet. The contact of Kaiba fingers against Yugi's chest made his skin burn and tingle with excitement.

" _Jesus, what's wrong with me.."_ Yugi thought as Kaiba leaned in, their face now inches apart.

"I never threw him out. He left with a large sum of money I gave him, found his own place, and then never spoke to me again, well, until last night."

Kaiba's voice was so deep, Yugi felt it echo and vibrate in his chest. He shuddered and placed his hand on Kaiba's, weakly pulling Kaiba's hand off of his shirt.

Yugi's heartbeat was thundering in his ears.

Last night?

Is that why Atem never texted him, because he was with Kaiba?

"He wanted to learn to provide for himself, why would he take money from you?" Yugi asked, the entire situation getting more confusing.

Kaiba let out a low terrifying chuckle that made his muscular chest bounce sensually.

"Provide for himself? He used my money to get a shitty apartment, and now he's using that little girlfriend of his to live in a better one. I assume you watch his videos, yes?" Kaiba asked, walking toward the door and grabbing his jacket.

Yugi nodded slowly.

What was Kaiba insinuating?

"Well Yugi, when I saw him last night, not once did he mention moving or having his girlfriend as a roommate. Did he tell you anything about that?"

Yugi was starting to feel queasy. He knew the pharaoh would never lie to him but Kaiba was making too much sense.

Kaiba smirked internally and put his jacket on, feeling triumphant.

He knew in order to get Atem back in his life, he would have to make sure he's isolated.

That means no friends.

And no Yugi.

Kaiba adjusted his blazer and looked at Yugi's confused face.

"Think about it, Mutou. He moved in with me to get out of this shithole you call a home. The minute he wasn't satisfied at the Kaiba mansion, he left. There's a reason he chose that woman over you. Money. You've never had enough of it, and you never will." Kaiba said, turning on his heel and walking back into the retail side of the home.

Yugi quickly ran after Kaiba and stopped when he felt Joey grab his arm.

"You okay, Yuge?" Joey asked, not taking his eyes off Kaiba.

Yugi ignored Joey and shook the hand off of his arm.

"Do you know more about that woman, Kaiba-kun? Atem isn't really with her, he said they're just friends."

Kaiba scoffed and rolled his eyes. He knew he could tell Yugi the truth but, having the tiny King of Games frazzled like this was too much fun.

"Just friends? Yeah. In the same way you and Gardener are "just friends"."

With that, Kaiba walked out the door, letting the door slam behind him. The bell chimed loudly and echoed throughout the store as Yugi felt the world around him dip and turn violently.

" _Atem...lied to me?"_

Atem was in his new home, excited to show Yugi his much better life.

Salem was able to let him use the larger queen mattress that was already in the room when he moved in. It was so comfortable and he couldn't wait to use it.

He loved that he wasn't sleeping in what was basically a cot. He knew that he could have moved at any time and bought nicer things himself but, having the company and the security was an added bonus.

Salem was able to get Atem his own fob within the day and he happily added it to his keychain.

" _Take that, Kaiba."_

Atem was in the living room, setting out two very clean wine glasses and various finger foods. There was so much food in the fridge that he was allowed to eat at his leisure, he forgot what it was like to make real food instead of just barely surviving on top ramen.

He grabbed a bottle of white wine from a separate smaller fridge and put it on the coffee table.

Perfect.

Atem took out his phone and checked the time, anxious for Yug's arrival.

He heard Salem coming down the stairs and sighed. He remembered Yugi said that he would text him when he was on his way but Atem was growing impatient.

"What's wrong, habibi?" Salem said, sitting on the white leather chair perpendicular to the white leather loveseat Atem was sitting on.

He adjusted the fuzzy pink throw pillows and groaned.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous. He's my friend. We used to be so close." Atem said, struggling to open the wine.

Salem laughed and leaned back into her seat, pulling at the skirt of her skin tight white dress.

"Atem, just breathe. Are you sure this isn't a date? By the looks of things, you're about to break in that mattress, mish kida?" She said taking the bottle from him and uncorking it with ease.

Atem rubbed at his neck and then remembered the bruise. He had covered it with makeup, but the mark has only gotten darker, making it harder to conceal.

Salem sighed and put the open bottle back on coffee table.

"Just promise me you'll be safe tonight. And also, no sex on my couch." She said, standing up.

Atem looked Salem up and down and felt his cheeks grow hot. Her curly hair was spectacularly shiny and bouncy, her makeup was a natural bronze finish to accentuate her features, and her white dress showed off her taut figure.

He chuckled to himself as Salem started to make her way towards the private lobby.

"Whoever you're meeting with better be prepared to give you whatever you want...Especially in that dress.." He called out after her.

"Wear a condom!" She called back.

Atem laughed.

Just when he thought he'd have to wait another eternity, his phone buzzed. He fumbled with the sleek rectangle and then unlocked it.

 **Aibou: I'm in the elevator. You're co star just buzzed me in…**

" _Co star?"_

Atem was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the elevator ping.

He walked out of the apartment and into the private lobby to receive Yugi.

Yugi couldn't get over how lavish and huge the apartment tower was. He remembered Kaiba's words from earlier and quickly shook the thoughts from his head.

He wanted to remain positive. Even though it was quite obvious Atem preferred the finer things.

Yugi stepped out of the elevator to see Atem waiting for him.

Atem ran up to Yugi and hugged him tightly. Yugi returned the hug and sighed happily.

There was no way this man had lied to him.

Atem took Yugi's hand in his and walked them into the penthouse. Yugi had to hold in gasp when he saw the beautiful spread of snacks on the large coffee table.

" _Did Atem do all this, for me?"_

Atem poured the wine and handed Yugi a very full glass. He took a sip and smiled warmly at his partner.

"Are you alright, Aibou?"

Yugi nodded and looked at the stairs leading up to the second level, where the bedrooms must have been.

He couldn't control himself.

He set down his glass and threw his arms around Atem, crashing their lips together.

Atem gasped as he felt Yugi's warm lips on his own, his hot tongue frantically looking for entry.

He set down his own wine glass and pulled Yugi closer to deepen the kiss, parting his lips slightly to let Yugi's moist tongue in.

As soon as Atem parted his lips, Yugi's tongue was exploring every part of the ex pharaoh's mouth, enjoying his unique taste mixed with the wine.

They broke this kiss, gasping and breathing heavily, both of their cheeks flushed from excitement and arousal.

"Which one is yours." Yugi asked, pointing at the visible doors of the upper level of the penthouse.

He was having trouble catching his breath but didn't care. This felt right.

Atem wordlessly took Yugi's hand and pulled him up the staircase, not giving Yugi any time to process which room they were going into.

Atem shut his door behind them and was met with Yugi's lips as he turned around.

Yugi pulled him to the bed and forced the pharaoh underneath him, eager to pick up where they left off the night before.

He leaned in and kissed Atem's neck, tasting something foreign.

Sweat?

No. Makeup?

He pressed his hot tongue against the shell of Atem's ear and felt himself grow hard as he heard Atem let out a small moan.

Atem's mind hummed and shut off as he felt Yugi bite down on his ear lobe.

He snaked his arms around Yugi's waist and ground his hips upward, eliciting a lustful moan from the smaller male.

Yugi moved his lips from Atem's ear to his lips as their hips bucked and grinded against one another.

Their tongues battled for dominance as Yugi wrestled with the zipper of Atem's pants, and as Atem unbuttoned Yugi's shirt.

Yugi sat up and pulled his shirt off, tossing it on the floor. He pulled Atem's black tank top over his head and wrapped the fabric around Atem's wrists.

Atem furrowed his brow and tried to pull his arms free.

This was a VERY tight knot.

" _Where did Aibou learn to do this?"_

Yugi grinned mischievously at Atem as he shifted himself down between the ex pharaoh's legs, pulling off Atem's jeans and boxers in the process.

He let the fabric pool around Atem's ankles, shifting the fabric into a makeshift knot.

Atem shifted uncomfortably and tried to kick off the fabric binding his ankles but kept his body on top of Atem's legs, his face leaning over Atem's leaning erection.

"Ai...bou!" Atem gasped as he felt the moist, hot cavern that was Yugi mouth envelope him fully and start sucking him mercilessly.

Yugi hummed and moaned around Atem's rigid member, the vibrations sending waves up pleasure up and down Atem's legs.

Atem gasped and moaned, realizing why his partner bound him in such a way.

His aibou intended to ravish him in earnest and make sure he couldn't get away.

Yugi's swirled his tongue around the head of Atem's penis and licked the precum that seeped out of the hole.

"F-fuck...a-ahhhh…" Atem moaned loudly as he felt his climax approaching.

Yugi smirked around Atem's member and gave one last lewd suck before pulling away.

Atem whined at the loss of contact, his cries desperate as he was denied his orgasm.

His member twitched, wanting to be engulfed by Yugi's mouth once more.

He was shaking and breathing heavily. The fabric around his arms and legs bunching uncomfortably as he watched Yugi slowly take of the rest of his clothes.

Yugi climbed on top of Atem, kissing the ex pharaohs soft lips once more before lowering himself down onto Atem's length, flinching at the feeling of being stretched.

He knew he should have asked Atem to prepare him, but he couldn't wait any longer. It's been a while since he had sex in this way but he knew he could handle it.

He moaned, feeling Atem twitch inside him as he was filled to the hilt.

Atem groaned in pleasure, trying to keep himself from bucking up into Yugi's tight heat. It's been so long since he was last touched, he feared coming too quickly.

Yugi rolled his hips and moaned lightly.

"Fuck…" he breathed as he slowly started to move up and down Atem's throbbing erection

Atem gasped and moaned as Yugi set a rigorous pace, moaning Atem's name over and over again.

Yugi continued to impale himself on Atem, enjoying the sound of their bodies slapping together and the smell of sex invading the air.

It smelled like them.

Yugi never wanted this to end.

Atem moaned louder as he felt Yugi's walls tighten around him. His eyes grew wide when he saw Yugi start to rapidly stroke his erection.

Yugi could feel Atem was close and didn't want to deny him a second time. He bounced himself harder and threw his head back in ecstasy as he came in salty spurts all on Atem's chest and stomach.

Atem's back arched beautifully as he felt Yugi clamp down on his member and keep up his frenzied pace.

He came in one long heave, his eyes rolling into the back of his head from the intensity of his orgasm. His chest was heaving and his legs were still shaking as Yugi slowly rocked himself back and forth, savoring their last moments as one.

Yugi's bangs were glued to his forehead from sweat and his stomach muscles were happily spasming as he raised himself off of Atem. He collapsed next to an equally content and sweaty pharaoh, making sure to remove the tied up shirt from around the other's wrists.

Atem kicked off the pants that were around his ankles with a grunt and turned over to give Yugi a chaste kiss.

He wrapped his arms around the smaller male and buried his nose in crook of Yugi's neck.

They were both still breathing heavily, enjoying each others warmth in the afterglow.

"Fuck…" Yugi breathed, a small smile on his lips.

As his breathing slowed, Yugi felt dread build in the pit of his stomach.

What him and Atem just did was definitely considered an affair.

He had just cheated on Te'a.

He had just cheated on Te'a and definitely planned on doing it again.

" _I have to tell Atem...then we can continue with no secrets...after I break the news to Te'a."_

Atem breathed in Yugi's unique scent and sighed happily.

This was what Kaiba could never give him, intimacy.

He squeezed Yugi in his arms and kissed the spot behind his ear.

He was happy that they were able to sit in comfortable silence. That was, until Yugi sat up and quickly got out of the bed.

Yugi felt the skin around his entrance chafe, and he felt his hole leak.

He shuddered and crossed his arms, looking at Atem pleadingly.

Atem smiled and rolled out of bed. He took Yugi's hand and led him to the guest bathroom down the hall.

He felt weird walking down the open hallway naked, but no one was home so it was fine right?

As they started the shower, he saw a hint on sadness on Yugi's face.

Yugi let the warm water wash over him and sighed, dreading the upcoming confession.

Atem raised his eyebrow at his partner and pulled him close, the water pouring over both of them.

Yugi buried his head in Atem's chest and felt his tears cascading down his cheeks.

How was he going to do this?

He didn't want to lose Atem again.

Suddenly, Atem spoke.

"Aibou…"

He pulled away from Yugi and looked him in his lavender eyes.

"I think I...I think, I lov-"

"Wait!" Yugi interrupted, not wanting Atem to make things real just yet.

Atem gave Yugi a confused look and wondered what this issue was. They've always been open with each other, this was no different.

Yugi took a deep breath and decided to tell the truth.

"Atem...I've been with Te'a, for the last year…" He said lowering his gaze, unable to look Atem in the eye.

Atem felt his world crash around him and Yugi's voice fade out and turn into a high pitched hum.

" _Aibou...used me?"_

Chapter 2 done!

Mish Kida- Right?

Thank you so much for reading!

Please follow/subscribe/favorite!

Tumblr- QueenBEWD

Discord- #8434

I've started a server on Discord, you can PM me on either , AO3, or tumblr to be invited to the server!

It'll have both of my stories (where i'll post previews and first updates), a suggestions chat, a general ask chat. I'm hoping to add more once more people join but PM me if you're interested!


	3. Failed Plans and Confessions

Kaiba grumpily waited at his dinner table. He hated dinner meetings but this one would help him acquire what he desired.

Atem.

By any means necessary.

If he had to manipulate Atem's internet co star, then he would do that.

He checked his watch impatiently and tapped his foot.

The waitress came by his table and refilled his wine. She eyed the opposite chair and left with a scoff.

Kaiba furrowed his brow.

How annoying.

This woman was making him look bad.

Seto Kaiba, alone at one of Japan's most popular and expensive restaurants.

He looked up from his watch and his heart stopped as a beautiful woman in a tight white dress approached his table.

Shit.

She's actually good looking in person.

He stood up to shake her hand and she smiled.

"Ah, Mr. Kaiba! Ana asfa, I'm sorry. Arabs are always late! It's genetic! What are you doing? Put that away!" Salem said denying his outstretched hand and pulling him down to give him two alternating kisses on his cheeks.

He blinked at her and pulled away, trying to remain polite.

" _Don't fucking kiss me again."_ He thought.

He cleared his throat and straightened his tie.

This was going to be easier than he thought. She seemed rather dense and flighty, getting the keys to her apartment won't be much of a challenge.

He brought his attention back to Salem and put on his best smile.

"Shall we start?" He said, sitting down in his chair.

Kaiba realized why Atem chose her as a friend, as she gracefully sat across from him.

He looked over her features and felt his chest tighten with a mix of anger and resentment.

Kaiba gazed at her caramel skin and her high cheekbones. His raked his eyes over her full chest and her taut waist.

Hmpf.

It made sense. If you were going to have to co star with someone, they might as well be pleasant to look at.

Salem looked up from her lap after laying her napkin down, and caught Kaiba's gaze. She had to repress a scoff.

Ugh.

She waved the waitress over to make sure her wine glass was filled.

The waitress glared at her and Salem smiled and whispered,

"Fix your face, or I'll fix it for you."

The waitress gulped and scurried away, but not before apologizing.

Kaiba's eyes widened.

Wow. She doesn't pull any punches.

A force to be reckoned with.

He would have to be more delicate than anticipated.

"Now, Mr. Kaiba. What has your interested in my business ventures? I took this meeting because I need more pull in Japan before I can start my cosmetics line with Atem. But, I never thought that a gaming mogul would-"

"Ms. Wolf. Think of my being involved as a vested interest in the future of you and, Atem was it? Your partnership…" He interrupted.

Salem took a sip of her wine and cleared her throat.

"Do you know Atem by chance? I buzzed Yugi Mutou, King of Games, into my apartment this evening. I can only think that if they're close, you must know Atem somehow, mish kida?" She said, swirling the red liquid in it's glass.

Kaiba clenched his jaw and forced a smile.

Fuck.

She's sharper than he thought. There were pictures of him and Yugi everywhere. But this woman didn't seem like she actually followed the dueling circuit.

"I must have met him in passing, he does seem familiar." Kaiba lied.

Salem leaned back in her chair and breathed out calmly, a smirk crossing her lips.

"You know, Mr. Kaiba, Maximillion Pegasus has already approved my idea for the Duel Monsters Eye Shadow Palette. He's very excited. I'm just confused on why you'd want to be involved? I can only assume you maybe...have a crush on Atem? A lot of fans do, there's no need to be ashamed."

She knew it was a wild accusation but something about Kaiba's urgency for the meeting made no sense. They had literally just announced their partnership. The sudden interest is jarring.

Kaiba smirked back

He could work with this.

He gave his best coy smile and held his wine glass to his lips.

"Ah, Ms. Wolf, it looks like you caught me. I would love to help this product flourish and with Kaiba Corp's marketing, along with your warehouses, this could be the new start that you and Atem didn't know you needed."

Yeah. A new start.

With Atem.

In the Kaiba mansion where he belongs.

Salem studied Kaiba's face carefully. She knew that having Kaiba Corp market the product would boost sales better than solo marketing would but, there was something in Kaiba's eyes that made her uneasy.

She knew she couldn't trust this man.

Salem wanted to get Atem's opinion on what would be the best course of action. She already felt awful taking a meeting without him being present.

"Mr. Kaiba, you know that Atem is my partner yet you haven't asked why he isn't at this meeting. Doesn't it strike you as odd that only half the "company" showed up? Isn't that a red flag?" She asked feeling as if Kaiba's relation to Atem was more than a passing hello.

Kaiba smirked sensually and sipped his wine.

Time to go in for the kill.

"Well, Ms. Wolf, I may have a bit of a crush on Atem, but I know a savvy business woman when I see one. I just had to get you alone. It must be hard, being the one in the partnership that handles all of the planning and organization." Kaiba said, leaning forward slightly.

Salem's eyes lowered and she put her slender hands on the table, overlapping one hand over the other.

It was true. Atem wasn't so great at deadlines and scheduling. Salem found herself pulling his weight when it came to the "unfun" side of their videos.

Nevertheless, Salem saw the value in Atem and decided they should continue as partners.

"Atem has great ideas, he just needs help with execution. Once things get started, he'll be more of-"

"Of what, Ms. Wolf? Let me ask you this, when he asks you for help, does he ask you directly or does it seem like it's your idea?" Kaiba asked, knowing that somewhere in his relationship with Atem, he taught the ex pharaoh how to get the things he wants without seeming desperate.

Salem swallowed the lump in her throat as she remembered earlier that morning when she "offered" Atem a room. .

She wanted to be a good friend and it seemed like the right thing to do. Even though she knew he could afford to live on his own, it wasn't like Atem to actually want to spend his own money.

Oh no.

Was Atem using her?

No there's no way.

Maybe Atem just isn't aware of his behavior?

"Ms. Wolf?" Kaiba asked, knowing he had just gotten Salem on his side.

Salem looked up at Kaiba with watering eyes and cleared her throat.

"Atem is my partner, Mr. Kaiba. I made a promise and I'm going to keep it. I would never shove him out of a deal just because he's a little, what's the word-"

"Lazy? The word is lazy, Ms. Wolf. And I never said to shove him out, no, no. It's just hard for me to see such a strong woman do so much to help a friend. Especially when he probably wouldn't do the same for you." Kaiba said, finishing his wine.

The dinner was taking longer than expected but he was getting close to breaking her. She was strong yes, but even someone like Salem had a weak spot.

Hers just happened to be Atem.

Kaiba was glad she was at least somewhat intelligent. He didn't feel as bad doing things like this if the woman was smart.

Salem blinked back her tears and straightened her posture.

"You don't know Atem...He's-"

Salem froze when she felt Kaiba's warm hand on hers. He ran his thumb across her knuckles, the contact making her eye twitch with disgust.

Kaiba smirked at her and gave her hand a light squeeze.

"When was the last time someone...took care of you?" He asked sensually, locking his eyes to hers.

Salem swallowed thickly and tried to speak. She felt her chest tighten with rage.

Gross.

She clenched her jaw as Kaiba stroked her skin with his thumb again.

"Ms. Wolf…" Kaiba whispered.

Salem blinked at him, unsure what to do. She had never been in a situation like this before and didn't like where it was going.

She needed to get out.

Kaiba saw Salem's cheeks turn a shade of red and rejoiced internally. He was winning.

Women were so easy to seduce, it was almost sad.

He even almost felt bad.

Almost.

He ran his other hand through his soft brown hair and licked his lips.

"How about we continue this conversation, at your place…" He whispered with a devilish smile.

Kaiba felt Salem pry her hand away and reach for her wine glass. She took a clumsy sip and dramatically spilled the dark red liquid all over her white dress.

"Ohh...Oh, no! My dress! Ugh how embarrassing, mish kida? I, ugh, you know Mr. Kaiba, I'm actually just going to go home, by myself, because, ah it's everywhere. And I just need to go home, alone, because I- I just need to go…" She stuttered standing up, making sure to take her clutch off the table.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed into a glare before he slammed money on the table and stood up.

" _Oh no, you aren't getting away that easy."_

He realized she spilled the wine on herself on purpose. She wanted to attract unwanted attention so the people around them would see her leaving, without him.

"Please Ms. Wolf, Let me escort you to your car." Kaiba said, following her out of the restaurant.

Kaiba wasn't about to let her leave without getting that key fob from her.

He needed access to Atem.

He needed to put everything in the natural order.

Atem belong to him.

This was proving to be more difficult than he thought.

"Mr. Kaiba, I'm perfectly fine getting to my car, alone." She said once they were far enough away from the restaurant.

Salem was walking as fast as she could to her car. She knew that Kaiba would be able to keep up but, if she stopped she knew that he would be able to over power her.

She wasn't sure if he had malintent, but she wasn't going to stick around to find out.

She didn't know why but she felt like Kaiba wanted more from her than just a "good time". This approach felt desperate. Even a little sad since he had just confessed to having a crush on Atem.

Wait.

Salem stopped in her tracks and felt Kaiba's hand on her shoulder.

"Ms. Wolf are sure you're alright?" Kaiba asked, wanting this silly game of playing hard to get to be over.

Salem turned to look at Kaiba and smiled. She realized that Atem never expressly told her who his crazy "ex" was, and if Yugi Mutou is his long time friend, then he absolutely has a connection to Seto Kaiba in some way.

She knew it was a stretch that the man that Atem was in a physical relationship with was Seto Kaiba, but it would make sense on why the gaming mogul was suddenly so interested in the cosmetics industry.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba, I'm fine. Ana asfa, I'm sorry. I just got a little nervous. I would love to spend the evening with you. Unfortunately, Atem has a date and I promised him that-"

Kaiba's heart stopped.

A date?

With who?

He blinked and regained his composure.

"Oh? A date." Kaiba said flatly.

Salem smiled and saw a hint of jealousy in Kaiba's eyes. Ha. Gotcha.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba, remember earlier I said that I buzzed Yugi Mutou into my apartment? Him and Atem have a date tonight and I'm afraid having you over would interrupt. You see, Atem just got a new mattress and, well, you're an adult, I'm sure I don't need to explain…" She trailed of when she saw Kaiba retreat into his own mind, obviously trying to think of a different tactic.

This confirms it.

Seto Kaiba is Atem's ex.

It made sense that Kaiba could find Atem where ever he is, and that he could-

Wait. Is Kaiba the reason for the bruise on Atem's neck?!

Salem would have to pretend the deal is still on to weigh her options, but there's no way she was going to accept marketing from Atem's attacker.

Kaiba's plan was just crushed by the news of Yugi and Atem's date. He just spoke to Yugi earlier today, and he was sure he jumbled the poor King of Games' mind. Plus, wasn't he still dating the friendship bitch?

He had gotten into Yugi's head so he wouldn't trust Atem, yet now he's there on a date?

Salem cleared her throat and pressed a button on her car keys. The lights of her white luxury car flashed and she began walking towards it, Kaiba still following her close behind.

Persistent much?

Kaiba followed Salem to her car, unsure of what to do next. He could take her to the Kaiba mansion, but if her keys go missing for even a second she'd know that something was off.

Shit.

This woman wasn't so easy to manipulate.

"Well Mr. Kaiba, I'm sorry for ruining our dinner but the meeting proved to be quite helpful. I'll think over what we discussed. I'm sure Pegasus will be excited to have you as a part of this project. Especially since Atem will be nowhere near the business side of things, we might actually even get work done! You were right when you said I take care of all the planning but it's better this way." She said, gracefully sitting in the driver's seat.

Kaiba stood by her car door shocked. Somehow she now holds all the cards.

It's official. This woman was worse than him.

She was the only thing standing in Kaiba's way and he could just get rid of her without anyone noticing.

Shit.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you." She said, slamming her door and starting the car.

She peeled away triumphantly, not caring about having ruined her favorite dress. Her friendship with Atem was intact and her quick thinking saved her from who could have been a dangerous man.

Kaiba was left standing in the dark, his mouth gaping open.

Did he just lose in a battle of wits with a woman who willingly embarrassed herself in public?

" _What the fuck just happened?"_

Atem was hurriedly putting his clothes on while Yugi pleaded for his attention. He couldn't believe what him and his aibou had just done, and to friend no less!

"Atem, please! I don't know why I did this. Te'a's just been so distant and things got harder after you left. Please, please forgive me." Yugi keened, following Atem downstairs and into the living room.

Atem started to clean up the overly romantic set up on the coffee table. He realized his mistake in doing all of this.

It gave his aibou the wrong idea. Salem had always joked about Atem's sex life, but she wasn't joking about the way Atem was setting up for a seemingly innocent visit.

He took the still full wine glasses off the table and poured them into the kitchen sink.

Yugi watched with tear filled eyes as Atem cleared the food off the table. He didn't know how to make something like this right.

He would have never thought to cheat on Te'a last year, and he definitely wouldn't have thought to have sex with the pharaoh.

Maybe that was just the issue. He wasn't thinking. He saw the amount of effort Atem put into the evening and it made Yugi feel appreciated. Now Atem was throwing all of that away because Yugi didn't think to stop himself from doing something horrible.

Yugi heard Atem sit on one of the couches and sigh in frustration. He looked up at Yugi with watering eyes and said,

"I don't even know who you are anymore."

Yugi's heart fell into his stomach, causing him to fall back onto the opposite chair. He put his face in his hands and started to sob uncontrollably.

He was so upset with the pharaoh for keeping secrets, he didn't take the time to look at himself.

He had become so numb to everything going on around him, he just needed to feel something.

That something just so happened to be Atem.

Atem sniffed and rubbed at his neck. He knew he wasn't any better for keeping his past a secret, but he wanted to move forward. He couldn't do that if Yugi was involving him in things like adultery.

Yugi tried to control his breathing before trying to speak again. He wanted to make things right.

"Atem, please. How do I fix this? I just want everything go back to the way it was. I've been so sad lately, and running game shop doesn't help...Please. What do you want me to do?" Yugi said through choking sobs.

Atem looked at his partner with sad eyes. His leaving affected more people than he thought. It wasn't just Kaiba and Mokuba who had changed.

But why was it his job?

Why did it solely rest on Atem's shoulders to make sure everyone was happy?

He didn't like seeing Yugi cry, and even he had a feeling that Yugi wasn't exactly single. So, he guessed he was just as complicit in this affair as Yugi was.

"Yugi. I want you to call Te'a and tell her what happened." Atem said steadily.

Yugi breathed in and out deeply and nodded. He knew it was the right thing to do.

"You may stay the night but in a separate room. It's late and I don't want you walking home alone." Atem continued.

He loved his partner and even though what they just did was very wrong, he knew it came from a real place. But right now, they needed to stay away from each other.

"Also, when you call Te'a, I would like to speak with her as well. So I can apologize." Atem finished.

Yugi stared at Atem and wordlessly pulled out his phone. His heart was beating loudly in his ears..

He pressed dial on Te'a's number, hoping that she wouldn't pick up. Yugi had no idea what time it was in New York right now, he hoped Te'a would be in class.

Atem pressed the speaker phone button and the ringing sounded loudly throughout the apartment.

It rang a few more times before they both heard a click.

" _Hello?"_

Yugi gulped and quickly found his words.

"Te'a, Hi, I'm sorry for the random call." Yugi said, trying to make sure his voice wasn't shaking.

" _Haha, it's alright, Yugi. Hey! Joey actually told me that Atem is back!"_

"Yeah, he's um, right here actually."

"Hello, Te'a." Atem said flatly. He wanted to get this over with.

" _Atem! Oh my God! It's so good to hear your voice! I mean, your voice live and not on a video! You're practically famous!"_

"Yeah." Atem replied, nudging Yugi to confess.

"Hey Te'a, I actually called because, well, um…"

" _What is it, Yugi? You know you can tell me anything?"_

Yugi's heart broke. He was going to lose Te'a's trust forever, but she deserved to know.

"Well...I was...Unfaithful to you…" He said slowly.

There was silence on the other line. Yugi and Atem heard fumbling and then a door open and close.

" _Could you repeat that? It sounded like you said you were unfaithful?"_

Yugi was shaking. He may never see Te'a again because of this.

"Yes. That's what I said. You don't deserve that and-"

" _Well, of course I don't deserve to get cheated on, no one does. Why would you, how could you, I just don't understand Yugi this isn't like you at all."_

Atem heard Te'a's voice start to shake and he sighed. This was hard to listen to.

" _Wait, why are you telling me this in front of Atem?"_

"I believe I can provide some insight on that Te'a. You see, I was the one Yugi cheated with." Atem said emotionlessly. He didn't exactly know how to lessen the blow of a confession like that.

There was silence again.

"Te'a?" Yugi asked, bracing himself for what was to come.

" _Atem, I trusted you. And so did Yugi. What, you leave and then come back only to take advantage of the one person who's been there for you?"_

Atem blinked and felt his chest bubble with rage.

"I didn't take advantage of Yugi. How dare you-"

" _Haha. How dare I? Atem, Yugi has been dealing with depression since the day you moved out of the game shop. Then you leave Domino for six months? What, were you and Kaiba too busy having sex all over the Kaiba mansion to realize that the friends you left behind needed your help?"_

Atem froze.

How did she know?

Yugi stared at Atem, waiting and hoping that what Te'a said wasn't true.

"Atem? What is she talking about?"

" _Yugi, your my friend first and I love you. As your girlfriend, well ex girlfriend now, you should know that Atem and Kaiba were "together" during Atem's stay at the Kaiba Mansion. Did he not tell you?"_

Atem kept his gaze lowered. He wanted to be the one to tell Yugi about what happened,

"We weren't together. Kaiba made that very clear." Atem said firmly.

Yugi raised his eyebrow at Atem. He sighed and sniffed, feeling more tears coming.

Atem did have sex with Kaiba.

More than once.

"Is that why you left?" Yugi asked quietly.

Atem nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat. This phone call was backfiring on him terribly.

Yugi knew it. He knew it was Kaiba that drove Atem away.

" _Wait, guys. So, Atem, Kaiba had you move in with him and then you guys were what?"_

"According to Kaiba we were nothing. There was no us." Atem said feeling the pain from that day return.

" _So he used you? Typical."_

Yugi couldn't help but laugh. Kaiba tried to make Yugi believe that Atem was the one who ended things.

"Kaiba was at the game shop today. He said that Atem left because he didn't get his way."

Atem scoffed and rolled his eyes. Of course Kaiba tried to get his aibou against him.

" _Get his way? Atem what does that mean? It seems like Kaiba got into Yugi's head to tried and hurt us all. I guess it worked…"_

"I wanted a relationship, he wanted a toy. I left because I will not be owned by anyone." Atem said, his royal past showing in his speech.

Yugi understood why Atem didn't tell anyone. It can't feel good to think one thing and then find out another.

Especially when Atem wasted a year of his life with that awful man.

"Kaiba also said Atem took money from him, is that true?" Yugi asked half talking to Te'a and half talking to Atem.

" _What?! Atem you didn't!"_

"He opened a bank account in my name and deposited money in there. It was all I could think to use, to get out of the Kaiba mansion."

" _Atem, you took the bait. I think since you have more of a following now, you should give the amount he put in your account back to him, it's only right."_

"How much did he "give" you anyway?" Yugi asked, wondering how much of a hit Atem would have to take.

It must have been a lot of Atem didn't have to get an hourly job.

Atem thought to himself and cleared his throat.

"...a little over 1 million yen…" he whispered.

He'd never said it out loud before. He was an idiot for taking that money and he should have went back to the game shop when he had the chance.

" _Atem! No wonder Kaiba is pissed! You need give that money back!"_

"Atem what the hell! How are you going to pay that back?" Yugi practically yelled.

Atem stayed silent. He had savings but not enough to pay it in a lump sum. The beauty guru money isn't consistent enough for him to schedule payments.

At least not until the cosmetics line launches and who knows when that would be.

He would have to get a job and settle things with Kaiba.

"I'll apply for esthetician positions downtown. It can't be that hard to find a job. I won't apologize to Kaiba until he apologizes to me for breaking into my old apartment and assaulting me." Atem explained.

Yugi gasped and started to search Atem for marks.

" _He assaulted you!?"_

Atem showed Yugi his neck and sighed.

"He found out I was back and tracked me down. He was angry about the money, me leaving, and the fact that I went to see Yugi first."

"Atem, your neck…" Yugi said finally finding the bruise.

" _It sounds like you two have been through a lot in the past two days. Listen, I don't like the fact that you both betrayed me but the Kaiba brothers have turned all of us into people we hate."_

Atem and Yugi looked at each other and smiled sadly. It was true.

Atem would have never taken taken that money if Kaiba hadn't brainwashed him into thinking money was all that mattered.

Yugi had forgotten how to be forgiving and kind. After everything he had been through, running the game was ended up being hardened him.

And he had made it everyone else's problem.

"I think I owe Mokuba an apology." Yugi said, knowing it wasn't going to be easy.

"What happened between you two?" Atem asked, hoping it wasn't too serious.

" _More like what happened between Joey and Mokuba."_

Yugi sighed and ran his fingers through his spiky hair.

"Mokuba let slip that he had a crush on Joey. I set them up on a date to help Mokuba out. Things apparently got hot and heavy and Kaiba saw them." Yugi started.

Atem's eyes widened. He didn't know Joey liked men. He was sure Joey had a thing for Mai all this time.

"What did Kaiba do?" Atem asked, surprised Joey wasn't in prison.

" _Well, he of course reacted like Kaiba would. Yelled and called Joey a predator-"_

"Even though it was Mokuba who threw himself at Joey." Yugi added.

" _Yeah and he lied to Kaiba and said something like "they were just hanging out but then one thing led to another"."_

"He neglected to tell his brother that it was a date. So, Kaiba had Joey thrown out of the Kaiba mansion and banned him from all Kaiba Corp sponsored tournaments." Yugi finished.

Atem was shocked. How could Mokuba do such a thing?

He was still confused.

"Why didn't Mokuba just say it was a date? There was no reason to lie." Atem asked, scratching his head.

" _Well, imagine being Mokuba's age trying to explain to Kaiba that he's more than sexually active…"_

"That still isn't a reason Te'a." Yugi said getting heated.

They've had this conversation billions of times and it doesn't excuse Mokuba almost ruining Joeys dueling career.

Luckily when Mokuba finally came clean, Kaiba apologized to Joey and waived his entrance fee for life.

But that still didn't make up for what happened.

" _Oh and what's your reason for cheating on me?"_

Yugi immediately fell silent. It was true. He was no better.

"Te'a, I apologize. For all of this. You too, Yugi. Really I am sorry." Atem said, feeling like all of these problems started because of his decision to leave his friends behind.

He had forgotten who he was and he needed to move forward like he had intended. But this time, he needed to include is friends.

He needed to get a job, besides the videos, and pay Kaiba back.

Ugh.

" _Listen guys, I have to go. Yugi, you and I need to talk. It was supposed to be a surprise, but my parents were able to help me out with a ticket to Domino…"_

Yugi's eyes widened. He had really messed things up. If he had just waited, him and Te'a could have resolved their issues.

"Can I text you tomorrow?" Yugi asked sadly. Te'a had been nothing but good to him and he betrayed her.

" _Like I said Yugi, you're my friend and I love you. Text me whenever you want. Bye. Bye, Atem."_

With that, the line clicked. Yugi sighed and hung up. He turned to Atem who looked equally upset with himself.

"Hey, Atem?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm going to sleep in my own bed tonight. I'll text you when I make it in." Yugi said, standing up and heading towards the elevators.

Atem ran after Yugi and walked with him into the private lobby. As they waited for the elevator, Atem spoke.

"Aibou?"

"Yes, Pharaoh?"

"Regardless of everything, I enjoyed it." Atem said, his cheeks flushing ever so slightly.

Yugi raised an eyebrow and studied Atem's face carefully. He looked ashamed but hopeful.

"Enjoyed what exactly?" Yugi asked, knowing exactly how Atem was feeling. He felt something more than friendship or lust for Atem, but he needed to sort out his relationship with Te'a first.

He owed her that much.

Atem crossed his arms over his chest and lowered his gaze. He breathed in through his nose and let out quickly.

"Being with you, in that way. I can understand why you couldn't control yourself, I wasn't responsible either."

Yugi sighed and stared at the bruise on Atem's neck.

"I think we both have some things to work out separately before we think about...us." Yugi said, imagining what happened between Kaiba and Atem for Kaiba to get so physical with him.

Atem nodded and the elevator pinged. It opened to reveal a very frazzled Salem. Her dressed stained and her mascara smudged.

"Holy shit." Yugi and Atem said in unison.

Salem smiled at the ex twins and nodded at Yugi.

"Good evening." She said, ignoring their concern and walking into the apartment.

Yugi gave Atem a concerned look and got in the elevator.

"You should see what happened. She looks like she's been stabbed." Yugi said with a small laugh.

Atem smiled and waved to Yugi.

"Goodnight, Aibou. Let me know when you've made it safe." He said as the elevator doors closed.

Atem sighed as he went back into the apartment and went to his room. Sorting things out with Kaiba was going to be easier said than done.


	4. First Fights and Ulterior Motives

Atem sighed as his alarm blared loudly. He groaned and rolled over on his back, gazing up at the ceiling.

It's been a week.

A whole week since he started his new job at Sephora.

A whole week since he and Yugi had laid together.

A whole week since Salem told him about her dinner with Kaiba.

He was glad the she told him. Kaiba's behavior was unacceptable and Atem knew he had to settle things. He definitely didn't want any more "favors" from Kaiba, marketing or otherwise.

Atem moved onto his side and grabbed his phone, swiping the screen to shut off his alarm. He got up and smelled something wonderful and savory in the air.

Mmm. Bacon.

He quickly got dressed in his work tunic with a pair of black leggings and all black sneakers. He put on a thick line of eyeliner and looked at himself in the mirror.

He saw that he was using more concealer than normal due to his schedule at work being so random.

He was exhausted. Working was exhausting.

Atem realized why Yugi looked so drained. Working at a store in itself was exhausting but Atem couldn't imagine running one alone.

He finished his makeup and and styled his curls, enjoying their soft texture. He appreciated the fact that Salem knew so much about hair, but he was beginning to miss his maroon spikes.

After he completed his morning routine, he grabbed his purse and ran out his bedroom and down into the living room. He checked his phone and sighed loudly, he had more than enough time to eat with Salem but he was dreading going to work.

"Marhaba, Salem." Atem groaned, joining her at the kitchen bar. He smiled down at his plate, happy that Salem already fixed it for him.

His mouth watered as he picked up his fork, stabbing into the fluffy yellow scrambled eggs. He shimmied his shoulders in enjoyment as the taste of dill and onion invaded his taste buds.

Salem laughed and sipped her coffee.

"Good morning, Atem. How was your evening?"

Atem rolled his eyes as he took another bite of his food, this time opting for a piece of bacon.

"Shitty." He answered flatly. He didn't want to spend his morning before work, talking about work.

Salem raised an eyebrow and finished her breakfast. She got up and rinsed her plate before placing it in the dishwasher.

She leaned against the kitchen island and cupped her mug in her hands, watching Atem eat.

Atem felt her eyes on him as he swallowed his last bite.

"What." He said moodily.

"Why are you working this job, habibi? You don't even get to do makeup, they put you in the back like an animal, stacking boxes all day." She blabbered, the subject was obviously weighing heavily on her. She didn't like seeing Atem's talent waisted.

Atem sighed and stood up, examining his uniform for any stains. When he found none, he checked his phone.

No messages.

He finally made eye contact with Salem as he grabbed his bag off the counter.

"I have to pay Kaiba back, Salem. I told you everything about what happened between him and I-"

"You don't need to take a shitty stock job at a cosmetics store. I have a position available at one of my spas-"

"Salem. I need to learn to do things on my own. I can't keep accepting handouts from my successful friends. I'm going to pay you rent, pay Kaiba back, and get control over my own life." Atem snapped at her.

He marched out of the apartment and took the elevator to the lobby. He ignored the friendly concierge and walked out of the building in a huff.

He was sick of everyone around him not believing that he could do things on his own. That's the main reason he left domino in the first place.

He slowed his pace as he calmed down. He breathed in and out slowly as he approached the employee entrance of the store.

Atem walked into the the stock room and put his bag in his locker, recently decorated with pictures of his favorite makeup brands. He shut his locker and yelped when his manager was standing right next to him.

"Atem-kun! You're early! Such a model employee!" The small woman said, flipping her short black hair.

Atem faked his best smile and bowed respectfully. He hated his manager even though he's barely worked a full week.

She was obviously a fan of Salem's videos and heard about him going into business with her. He knew that was the only reason why he was hired.

Unfortunately, it was the only place that called him back.

He straightened up and looked down at her.

"Thank you. I will not clock in until my scheduled time, per the conversation we had yesterday. Was there something you needed from me that wasn't work related?" Atem asked, hoping to scare her away with her own stupid regulations.

He was almost written up yesterday for clocking in five minutes early. He had lied about waiting on Salem to get out of the shower and that was what made him late. What his manager didn't know was that he had his own bathroom.

Atem figured any work related topics must be done on the clock, so he would use that to his advantage when he could.

She smiled brightly and twirled a strand of her pin straight hair.

"Well, actually...I was wondering if you were free this evening? There's a really great bar a block away. I was thinking you and I could get a drink after work." She said shyly.

Atem blinked at her, trying to figure out if she was joking or not.

He was a man in makeup.

With a female roommate.

Did this woman not realize he…

Hmm.

What was he?

Atem realized that yes, he had only been with men, but he found women to be beautiful creatures.

But that was all. He found cats to be beautiful creatures but he didn't want to have sex with a cat.

In any case, he'd only been with men. He didn't think that women were interested in him romantically.

He brought his attention back to his manager, kicking himself for encouraging the conversation in the first place.

"Um, I'm sorry. I'm putting myself on a budget and I don't feel comfortable spending money on alcohol at this time." He said honestly.

His manager smiled wider and stepped closer to Atem. She tilted her head to the side and put her hand on his chest.

"I'll pay, you're new, I would never make you pay for your own drinks." She purred seductively, sliding her hand down his chest.

Atem backed away quickly and fell backward when the back of his leg was abruptly stopped by a box on the floor. He stood up just as quickly and brushed himself off.

" _What the hell was that?"_ He thought to himself as his manager started to walk to the door to the retail area.

She turned around and gave Atem another sweet smile.

"Drinks tonight, and I'll promote you to the sales floor. It's such a shame that no one can see that beautiful face. Clock in as soon as you touch up your highlight. It looks like you forgot to set it!" She said slamming the door.

Atem was frozen in shock. He didn't know what to do. He knew he couldn't quit, especially not after the huge fit he threw this morning.

He could call Yugi?

No, Yugi was still trying to work things out with Te'a. He needed to give his aibou more time to work through his issues.

He could call Salem, but he didn't know if that was a good idea considering how he snapped at her.

Kaiba?

Hell no.

Atem sighed and went into his locker. He took out a small compact and a brush to apply his highlight. He looked into his eyes in the compact mirror, trying to reason with himself.

If it was just drinks, he could do it. The money from becoming a sales associate would help him and he'd get commission on top of his paycheck.

Yes.

Just drinks. He could do this.

He sprayed his face with setting mist and put the compact in his purse, shutting his locker once more.

He could do this.

When the end of his shift came, his manager was lingering near Atem's locker, ready with her bag.

He managed his best smile and turned toward her, trying to be the perfect gentleman.

"Lead the way." He said in his low voice, half hoping no other employees came into the stock room.

She giggled and lead them out the door. She wrapped her arm in Atem's, and smiled up at him.

Atem noticed that in the short walk to the bar, she bumped her hip into his multiple times.

He groaned internally as they entered the bar. It was full of his coworkers, and they all glared at him as soon as they saw who was on his arm.

She lead him to a booth away from the gathering of black and red tunics in the middle of the bar. He sat down across from her, hoping to make this look like a friendly meeting and not…

Atem thought for a moment. If he's trading a date for a promotion at work, what was the difference between Salem giving him a job that wasn't completely demeaning?

It wasn't as if Salem offered to pay Atem's debt for him. She offered him a real job at one of her many businesses. She was a smart investor and if he had just listened to her from the start, he wouldn't be here.

"Atem? Did you hear my question?" He heard his manager say in a sickeningly sweet voice.

He blinked at her and cleared his throat.

"Uh, um, no, sorry. What was your question?" He asked, needing any reason to leave.

He had made a mistake in coming here.

His manager smiled and flipped her hair, twirling a piece of the short black hair.

"I said it's pretty crowded here, we should head to my place and get more comfortable."

Atem froze.

Nope.

Nopenopenopenopenope.

He stood up and snatched his purse out of the seat. He ran out of the booth and stormed out of the bar. He was practically in a sprint when he finally reached the lobby of Salem's apartment tower.

Atem couldn't even bring himself to go up to the penthouse yet. He needed to calm down.

He walked over to a couched area near a wall of floor to ceiling windows in the corner of the lobby.

He sat down in the first available seat and put his head between his legs. He let out long shuddering breaths.

He couldn't believe what his manager was asking of him. He had a feeling she wanted more than drinks, but he didn't think she would want it immediately.

Atem sat up and leaned back into the couch, feeling his eyes grow hot and watery. He tried to blink back tears but they continued to stream down his face. He quickly wiped away the tears, realizing he smudged his eyeliner.

He must have looked insane.

He didn't care. He was sick of feeling like everyone around him wanted to use him.

He swiftly stood up and walked to the elevator, pressing the button multiple times. Once it opened he tapped the fob against the reader and pushed the button for the top floor.

He needed to take that job from Salem. She was the only person who was helpful for the sake of being helpful, not because she wanted something in return. He knew that she wanted to see him grow and flourish, not keep him hidden or use him for sex.

Atem walked into the private lobby and tentatively entered the apartment. He saw Salem curled up on the couch with a pink blanket, her fluffy white cat sitting on her lap. Dead asleep.

He noticed that she was in her work clothes as he approached the white couches. He sat next to her and moved a piece of curly hair out of her face.

Her fluffy cat meowed loudly at him and jumped off of Salem's lap, waking her up.

She looked at Atem sleepily and smiled. She sat up and stretched with a loud yawn.

Atem gazed at her through watery eyes and said,

"Is that job still open?"

Salem chuckled and palmed around for her phone.

"For you, habibi, yes." She said texting with purpose.

Atem let out a shuddering breath as his emotions became too much to keep bottled. His tears streamed down his face as laid his head on Salem's lap.

" _Thank, Ra."_

—

Yugi yawned loudly as he flipped the game shop sign from open to closed. He looked over at Joey who was still dusting the shelves.

Joey put on his light jacket and walked up to Yugi ready to stay longer if needed.

"Go home, Jou. We took a half day today. Enjoy your afternoon!" Yugi chirped, almost pushing Joey out the door.

"Are you sure? I can come with you, ya know?" Joey questioned, still lingering in the doorway.

Yugi smiled and gently pushed Joey outside, following closely behind.

"I'll be fine Joey. Really. Mokuba and I have been texting and we've resolved, I think. Spending some time together will just solidify that we can be cordial." Yugi reasoned, hoping to God he was right.

It had been two weeks since that fateful night between him and Atem. He had promised himself to make things right with Mokuba that night and he would hold himself to that promise. Even if that meant being alone with that little gremlin.

The sound of a car honking pulled Yugi out of his thoughts.

A Kaiba Corp town car.

Well. Here it goes.

Joey quickly said his goodbye to Yugi and hurried away before Mokuba could get out of the car.

Yugi turned toward the vehicle, watching the back passenger door open. He took a deep breath and got inside.

Mokuba threw his arms around Yugi, yelling in excitement.

"I'm so glad to see you! Ah! I have a great time planned for us! It'll give us tons of time to talk and relax. I'm really happy you reached out, I thought things would never get better between us!" Mokuba blabbered, shaking Yugi in his grip.

Yugi smiled lightly and pride himself out of Mokuba's vice like grip, not feeling even half of Mokuba's excitement.

"Yeah, um, me too." Yugi stated, not exactly knowing if he was ready to be as friendly as the younger Kaiba brother.

The car ride was filled with Mokuba talking about his dreams of going to school in America, running the US branch of Kaiba Corp, and hoping to start his own fashion line.

When Mokuba finally asked what Yugi was up to, the spiky haired adult had nothing to say but,

"I don't know, just running the game shop."

Yugi sighed and looked out the window, realizing they were in an American neighborhood.

What were they doing here?

"Hey Mokuba, um, where are we going?" Yugi asked, regretting not asking sooner.

Mokuba smiled, happy that Yugi was finally initiating conversation.

"There's this really great American owned spa and I've been dying to go. Seto doesn't want a stranger touching him, he's such a grumpy prick sometimes-"

Yugi let out a loud laugh. It was refreshing to hear Mokuba talk about his own brother that way. It was good too see that as Mokuba's aged, he didn't put his brother on as much of a pedestal.

Mokuba joined in on Yugi's laughter and smiled.

"I'm serious! And I see you as a brother, so I thought we could go together. You're much more fun anyway." Mokuba stated matter of factly.

Yugi felt a flutter in his chest. He had no idea Mokuba thought of him that way.

It made sense why he took it so hard when Yugi stopped being friendly.

"You see me as a brother?" Yugi finally said.

Mokuba looked at Yugi with sad eyes as the car rolled to a stop.

"Well, yeah. You, Joey, Atem. Fuck, even Te'a. I look up to all of you. I consider you all family. I love Seto, I do, but you guys...I don't know. Atem leaving domino was difficult. Seto wouldn't come out of his room for weeks. I didn't take it very well when you guys stopped talking me either..."

Yugi raised an eyebrow at Mokuba. He was sure Kaiba only wanted to have Atem around for sex.

"Can I ask something?" Yugi whispered as they got out of the car.

Mokuba nodded. He was happy that Yugi was comfortable confiding in him again. It made him feel like redeeming himself wasn't going to be such an uphill journey.

Yugi sighed as they walked into the luxury spa. He took in the large lobby, seething quietly when the color scheme reminded him of Atem's new home. He wasn't exactly jealous of how easily Atem attracted wealthy people, but it must make life at lot easier.

He was jolted from his thoughts when Mokuba nudged him.

"Hey, the receptionist said they recently hired an esthetician who speaks Japanese and English!" He said in a hushed voice as they were led to the waiting area.

In a private room, Atem was laying out his tools for an upcoming appointment. He had been working at Salem's spa for a week and he was definitely in a better head space.

His clients were mainly people of color from all parts of the world. He already had a booked schedule for the next month.

He usually tried to look at that day's clients to learn their names beforehand, but he had a last minute addition due to another client's cancellation. He was originally getting ready to do a full face of makeup for one person, but now he was prepping for a double facial.

Shit.

He can't do two facials at once but the clients specified they wanted to be done at the same time. He sent Salem a frantic text message letting her know that he had no one to help him.

Atem sighed and pocketed his phone. He was glad that he was learning how to problem solve but a double facial normally requires two estheticians. If he had known he was going to have to do this earlier, he could have looked them up in the system to see if they had been to the spa before. It's easier to upsell people when they're regulars.

He would have been able to extend the appointment, then get a coworker to help him out. He didn't mind splitting his commission. The regular paycheck in itself was more than enough for him to be able to support himself. He was lucky Salem was teaching him so much.

Salem even took a portion of Atem's savings and invested it. He trusted her and knew that the only reason why she was so wealthy was because she was an incredibly smart investor.

Atem jumped when he felt his phone buzz.

 **Salem: Local celebrities. I'll be in to help you. Distract them with our complimentary wine and your charm. 3**

Atem chuckled and set up two chairs with electric blankets. He went into the employee kitchen and grabbed two bottles of wine, one red and one champagne. When he reached for the glasses, he felt a sharp pain in his lower back.

He inhaled sharply as he set the glasses on the counter. He tried to slow his breathing as the pain slowly became a dull throbbing. He felt himself shake slightly as he walked back to his room.

Atem immediately felt relieved when he saw Salem setting up the face lights and the steamers. He set the glasses on each station and delicately stretched, hoping the pain would fade.

NO.

No that's worse.

He groaned and walked up to Salem, wrapping his arms around her in a sloppy hug.

She let out a light chuckle and looked into Atem's eyes.

"Come on, habibi, one more appointment . And then we can go home and have dinner." She said, gently pushing Atem off of her.

Atem threw his arms around Salem again, and pulled her close. He loved that she smelled like roses. It calmed him down.

Roses.

Egypt.

His Egypt.

"I don't think I'll be hungry." Atem said pushing Salem away. He finished the presentation of fine wine and sighed.

Salem gave Atem a sad smile and wrapped a pink utility apron around her slim waist.

"Celebrity client, Atem. Only use my skin care products. I know you hate upselling but if they purchase, you get all the commission." She said opening the door.

Atem rolled his eyes when her back was turned. He didn't care about local celebrities. If anything this proved that most celebrities were just as privileged and entitled as he thought the were.

He didn't like having last minute appointments.

He followed Salem out into the waiting area and felt himself grow weak in the knees.

Mokuba and Yugi turned to look at who had just entered the room.

Yugi's eyes went wide as Salem's big brown eyes locked with his. He saw her immediately put on a smile and walk over to Mokuba.

He almost fainted when Atem entered the room.

No.

No it's too soon.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kaiba. Thank you for choosing my spa. I am the owner Sala Wahab but you may address me as Salem. I will be doing your facial today, while my best esthetician does Mr. Mutou's." Salem said with a bow.

Atem's mouth dropped. He had forgotten that she could speak Japanese fluently but more importantly, he realized Salem knew who was coming in and purposely didn't tell him.

He smiled at Yugi as Mokuba stood up to shake Salem's hand.

"Thank you for taking us in so last minute, Salem." Mokuba said in a business like manner, all the while grinning at Atem.

Shit.

Atem knew Mokuba would tell Kaiba that he found a new job, and working under a friend nonetheless.

Yugi stayed silent and crossed his arms. Did Mokuba know about Atem's position here?

Atem began to speak,

"Aibou-"

"Stay professional." Salem interrupted sternly in Arabic.

She lead everyone into the private room, gesturing for Mokuba and Yugi to sit in the lush chairs.

Yugi sat at Atem's station, furthest away from the door, and Mokuba sat at Salem's station which was closest to the door.

Atem barely heard Salem offer drinks as he moved the heated blanket out of Yugi's way. Yugi sat down and let Atem cover him with the blanket.

Mokuba graciously accepted a glass of wine, making a joke to Salem about not telling his older brother.

Yugi silently denied the wine but was pleasantly surprised when Atem read his mind and placed a tall glass of sparkling water next to him.

Yugi smiled and took a sip.

Oh.

It's peach flavored.

His favorite.

Yugi suddenly felt awful for ignoring Atem for the past two weeks. He was still working on things with Te'a and was grateful he was given a second chance.

The only problem was that he knew his feelings for Atem weren't going to go away. He was so attracted to his ex twin, it made it difficult for Yugi to think straight.

Yugi held his breath as Atem ran his fingers across his face. The feeling of Atem's fingers lingered on Yugi's skin as he lost contact.

Atem already knew what Yugi's skin felt like and knew exactly which products to use. He didn't like pretending in front of Salem and Mokuba, but it was the only way to keep things professional.

He turned the concentrated steam on and moved it far enough away that Yugi wouldn't overheat. He knew his is Aibou didn't like to be too hot.

Yugi's cheeks were flushed a light pink from the steam. He gulped as Atem began the facial, gently massaging a fruity smelling soap into his skin.

He noticed Atem's skin was flawless and he was only wearing a thin line of dark eyeliner on his top lid. Yugi's eyes wandered to Atem's lips.

He couldn't help but imagine Atem straddling his lap and kissing him with those soft, full lips.

Yugi imagined running his hands along Atem's smooth yet toned arms and grinding their hips together.

Oh Gods yes...

No!

No.

Yugi tried to bring his thoughts to his relationship with Te'a. He had begged for her forgiveness and had gotten a second chance, he had no intention of repeating his mistake.

Atem winced and he reached for a wet cloth. His back stung when ever he lifted his arms. He tried his best to mask his pained expression as he gently wiped the soap off of Yugi's face.

He examined Yugi's skin, trying to distract himself from the pain in his lower back.

" _Hmm. No need for any extractions, I'll go ahead with Aibou's face mask…"_ he thought as he took a small paint brush from his black apron.

Atem wordlessly held up two identical pots of mud in front of Yugi. He let Yugi smell each of them, knowing that he would pick the fruity scent and not the floral scent.

Yugi tentatively sniffed each pot and pointed to the one he wanted. He personally didn't like the smell of flowers but loved the smell of fresh fruit.

He saw a hint of a smirk cross Atem's lips and he couldn't help but smile.

He missed having their mind link. It was obvious they were still in tune with each other but he wished he knew what Atem was thinking.

Yugi winced as Atem applied the cold mud to his skin.

Atem gave Yugi an apologetic smile and continued to liberally apply the mask. He looked next to him and saw that Salem was almost finished with Mokuba's mask.

He made sure Yugi's face was completely saturated with product and moved the steam closer. He heard Salem ask Mokuba if the steam was too hot and he made sure to check in with Yugi.

"It's fine. Thank you, Atem." Yugi said sweetly.

Atem smiled and pulled the heated blanket over Yugi's shoulders. He turned the heat down, earning him another sweet smile from Yugi.

"Please, relax while the mask does it's job. You may speak to each other, but try not to move your face too much." Salem said.

She bowed and left the room. Atem bowed as well and followed close behind, making sure to shut the door to give Yugi and Mokuba privacy.

Mokuba looked over at Yugi and smiled.

"This must be so good for you too! I had no idea Atem worked on top of making those videos! And Salem? She's even prettier in person. No wonder Atem moved in so quickly." He took a sip of his wine and sighed happily, leaning further back into his chair.

Yugi thought he had gotten over his jealousy but hearing that Mokuba also thinks Atem is dating that woman sparks rage inside of him.

"They aren't dating, they're just friends." Yugi said evenly, trying to hide his frustration.

Mokuba scoffed.

"Well, didn't you and Te'a start of as just friends? Oh yeah, what did you want to ask me?" Mokuba said.

Yugi seethed quietly as he wondered if he should confide in Mokuba. Kaiba said the same thing weeks ago and he was beginning to think that maybe it was true.

What if there was something between Atem and Salem?

He sighed and decided to ask his question.

"Why did your brother tell Atem that they weren't together? Did he really just want to use Atem for sex?"

Yugi knew that he was prying but he needed to know why Kaiba was so obsessed with Atem if he was the one who ended things.

Mokuba let out a laugh. He straightened out his face, remembering that he wasn't supposed to over exaggerate his features.

"What? Seto was in love with Atem. I'm pretty sure he still is. I think when Atem asked about it, it made things real and Seto panicked and said something stupid. I remember when Seto tried to tell Atem that he didn't mean what he said, but...you know. The damage was done." Mokuba explained.

Yugi's heart sunk. The whole break up was a misunderstanding?

"Then what about the money?" Yugi asked without thinking.

Mokuba gave Yugi a blank stare.

"Money? What are you talking about?"

Yugi was confused. Mokuba would know if Atem took a large sum of money and ran, right?

"Did Kaiba put money in Atem's bank account? Isn't that why he's mad? Because Atem took the money and ran?"

Mokuba thought back. There was only one time his brother mentioned Atem's bank account.

"The only money I can think of is money that Seto put aside for Atem when he helped Isono around the house." Mokuba said thinking out loud.

Yugi raised an eyebrow, feeling the mask stretch and pull on his skin.

"Why was he helping around the house? That makes no sense." Yugi responded leaning back in his chair. He gazed up at the ceiling, feeling guilty and confused.

"Isono had surgery and couldn't work for like a month. Atem started to make us breakfast, clean the mansion, he even helped my with my math homework. Did you know Atem is like a math genius? Anyway, Seto was secretly paying Atem for his work and he put all the money into an account for him."

Yugi turned to look at Mokuba.

This meant that the money Kaiba kept saying Atem stole was actually rightfully Atem's!

"Why does your brother keep saying he took it and ran then?" Yugi said, feeling uncomfortable from the mask drying completely.

Mokuba shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, because technically he did. He didn't know it was his money and he didn't question it when he suddenly had a bank card in his name appear in his wallet. Seto did tell me that he planted that there, but he expected Atem to come to him and try and work things out. Not take it and go into hiding."

Yugi sighed. It was true. Even though the money belonged to Atem, he didn't give it a second thought before leaving domino.

Atem was in the employee kitchen with Salem, waiting for the masks to dry. He didn't think about it while he was working on Yugi's face, but now that Salem was in front of him he was angry.

Very angry.

"Did you approve this last minute without asking me?" He asked in Arabic. He knew the other employees had gone home by this point, but he was still careful to speak in only the language him and Salem could understand.

Salem crosses her arms and raised her brow.

"Excuse me but last I checked, you are an employee here. You had a cancellation, I was able to fill your slot. I'm the owner, I don't have to ask an employee for approval." She said narrowing her eyes.

Atem felt his chest turn with rage.

How dare she?!

"I didn't realize the owner also worked at the spa. Are you here out of guilt or did you come in because you thought you had another chance with Seto Kaiba? News flash, you're wayyyy too old for his baby brother." Atem snapped back, putting his hands on his hips.

Salem glared at Atem and walked up to the ex pharaoh. Her face was inches from his and she planted her feet in front of his. He stood his ground, determined to not feel intimidated.

Atem stared into her eyes as he glared back. He wasn't about to be used again. He didn't like that Salem took the opportunity to try and make a sale off of Mokuba. And he especially didn't appreciate not being notified of the change sooner.

As he looked into her eyes, he saw sadness come across her face. She backed off and turned away from Atem, cleaning her paintbrush of the mud from the facial.

He raised eyebrow and narrowed his eyes even further.

"What? Suddenly speechless?" Atem antagonized. He watched her dry her brush and put it her apron.

Silence.

"I won't let you ignore me, Sala." Atem growled.

Salem sighed and looked at Atem.

"It's been twenty minutes. Their masks are dry. You may leave if you like. I've _obviously_ overstepped by asking you to do your job and nothing more. I will finish the facials and help reception close." She said, leaving the kitchen without another word.

Atem's anger bubbled inside him and he stormed out of the kitchen and in front of her, blocking her path. He grabbed her by her shoulders to stop her in her tracks.

"Atem. Enough. Either go home or do your job. I'm not going to argue with you." She said flatly, trying to pry herself free.

"You aren't going to guilt trip me, Sala. You know I'm right. You shouldn't have added those two to the schedule."

"Atem. This is my livelihood. I'm not going to turn down major influencers just because of your teenage drama. Put your personal issues aside, and do your job. Or don't, and go home." She said, wriggling herself out of Atem's grip.

"I told you what happened between Yugi and I in confidence and you still put him in my schedule. You're supposed to be my friend-"

"Atem! This is a business, I need to do what's best for-"

"You're worse than Kaiba." Atem spat.

Salem froze.

"You pretend to want to help and to be my friend but you're just as greedy and deceitful as him." He finished, turning on his heel and walking toward the private room without Salem.

Atem was fuming as he got to the door. He heard Salem behind him and he quickly put on a smile as he opened the door. Seeing Yugi and Mokuba sitting in their chairs innocently.

Yugi looked up and saw anger in Atem's face before it quickly changed. He furrowed his brow, wondering what was wrong.

Atem smiled at Yugi and shook his head slightly, letting his aibou know he was fine. He began to take of the dried mud with a warm wet washcloth, smiling at Yugi's blissful expression.

He looked over at Salem and felt his heart sink. She was going through the motions of removing Mokuba's mask and toning his face. Atem saw that she was smiling, but the look in her eyes was pure heartbreak.

Oh.

He realized he might have been too harsh.

No. No he was right about this. She had used him and his friends to make a sale.

Didn't she?

After he toned Yugi's face, he slowly massaged coconut moisturizer into Yugi's skin. He watched Salem finish up quickly, and bow to Mokuba. She thanked him for his patronage in English and then excused herself from the room.

No.

" _Don't fall for it. She's just trying to get me to feel bad. She isn't hurt, she's just acting."_ He thought as he finished Yugi's facial.

Mokuba was glad Salem left the three of them alone. He wanted to invite Atem to dinner that evening and he would have felt awkward inviting only him and not Salem.

"Atem are you off now? Yugi and I are going grab some dinner, you should come!" Mokuba said standing up and lifting his arms above his head in a long stretch.

Yugi's eyes widened. He wasn't there yet with Atem. He opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted by Atem.

"Thank you, Mokuba. But, I have to help Salem close." Atem said removing his apron and turning off his station's steamer.

Yugi was relieved.

" _Thank goodness."_ He thought.

Wait. Why was Salem even at the spa? If she was the owner, she wouldn't be doing facials right?

"Did she come in specifically because Mokuba is a VIP? It seems strange that the owner is helping pick up slack." Yugi asked.

Atem sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well I had a cancellation and she, I guess, can see the schedule. Reception must have called her to ask if they could fit both of you in. And said yes, since both of you are local celebrities." He said in annoyance.

"Wow. She fit us in and then came in herself to help? She could have easily made you stay late and help us one by one." Mokuba said, shocked.

Yugi nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I have to admit that it's good customer service. I would never do anything like that at the game shop if it meant having to go above and beyond." Yugi added.

Atem set his lips in a tight line. Of course. Of course these two think what she did was admirable. They got what they wanted. They weren't inconvenienced.

He silently lead them out to reception and saw Salem at the front desk instead of the regular employee.

He watched her lift her head and smile at Mokuba and Yugi. On the desk, there was a tray full of the products that were used during the facial.

Atem rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He couldn't believe she was still trying to upsell his friends.

Yugi looked back at Atem and saw the anger on his face. He mouthed "are you okay" and turned back around when Atem shrugged.

Mokuba was already touching the glass bottles full of oils and serums. He looked at the label and gasped.

"You have your own skin care products? That's amazing!" He was practically yelled, seeing Salem's full legal name on the bottle.

"Yes, all of our products with the exception of our hair care, are mixed in the spa. At every location, there is a special room where specific employees fill our inventory. Everything is vegan and gluten free. Also ethically sourced." Salem said. Her sales pitch flowed naturally and seemed unrehearsed.

Yugi walked up to the desk and started looking at the oils. He noticed one that was in a tiny vial with a pink label.

"What's that one?" Yugi asked. He wanted to get something for when Te'a came to visit. He just didn't know what.

Salem smiled brightly and picked up the vial.

"This is one of my favorites. It's a mix of jasmine, patchouli, and bergamot. Passion and sex in a bottle." She said in her low velvety voice.

Yugi blushed and took the vial from her. This was perfect.

Mokuba chuckled and took a bottle of under eye serum from off the tray.

"Can I get another bottle of this? I want to get one for Seto too." He asked politely.

Salem nodded happily and handed Mokuba the bottle. She placed her hands back on the counter and smiled as Yugi handed her a bank card.

Atem's chest was burning with rage. They fell for her upsell? Those products are expensive!

Salem happily accepted payment from both boys and handed them their respective receipts.

"Thank you so much for your patronage. I hope we'll be seeing you again soon." She said happily.

Yugi and Mokuba thanked Salem and Atem and walked out of the door, feeling the tension leave as soon as they were out of the spa.

Yugi couldn't help but feel like there was something strange going on between Salem and Atem. He hoped it wasn't that they were together. He couldn't handle any more drama.

Atem was tapping his foot angrily as Salem locked the front doors. He watched her go back to the reception desk and start counting the cash in the drawer.

"You don't have to stay, Atem. You had somewhere to be, mish kida? It looks like your shift ended ten minutes earlier than normal and the spa closed early today as well. You've done your job, you are free to leave. I will clean the facial room since you're in a hurry." She said, putting the money earned in a bank envelope and locking it in a drawer.

Atem breathed out through his nose. Unbelievable!

"You know that's not what the issue know it's because of what happened between Yugi and I-"

"That's right, Atem. Yugi and you. No one else. Am I to deny Yugi service at my spa just because you made a bad decision and so did he? I had that strange dinner with Seto Kaiba and did I let it affect my work? No. Mokuba is a paying customer who is willing to support a small business." She said, turning toward Atem and pushing her curly hair out of her face.

Atem laughed and threw his arms in the air.

"Right! You're always right, Sala, ever the adult! That's bullshit and you know it is. How dare you use your sleazy sales tactics on my friends!" He yelled, walking away from her and into the facial room.

Salem grunted and followed him.

"You're friends have free will and could have said no! They wanted to buy those products! If they didn't want them, they wouldn't have bought them." She explained, cleaning her station angrily.

Atem slammed his fists on the chair and glared at Salem.

"You have no shame! Did you sell your soul to Kaiba during that dinner or did you just open your legs for him?!"

Salem stopped cleaning her station and looked at Atem.

Atem was breathing heavily and glaring at Salem. He knew he was right and he wasn't going to back down. He couldn't and wouldn't have her using his friends to…

He saw the first tear trail down Salem's face, and then a steady stream started. She hiccuped and covered her mouth.

He was immediately sobered by her tears.

He had gone too far.

"Salem, I-"

"Khalass. Meshie, fine. You're right, I'm wrong." She said wiping her tears.

Atem stared at her questioningly as they finished cleaning in silence. The air was incredibly tense. After they closed the spa completely, he quietly followed her to her car and got in the passenger seat.

He studied her carefully as they drove towards the penthouse.

What should he say?

He knew she was just trying to end the argument.

It's over right?

He was the one in the right. She said it herself.

But, if that was true then why did he feel so guilty.

The ride in the elevator was just as quiet as the car. He lingered behind her as they got into the apartment. He set his bag down on the counter and leaned against the kitchen island.

Salem's cat came up to her and rubbed against her legs, begging for food. She walked into the kitchen, ignoring Atem, and fed the white feline.

She strode past Atem and up the stairs to her bedroom, quietly shutting her door.

Atem sighed and rubbed at his eyes. He'd never seen Salem cry before.

It was hard to watch her process his words and then see her break down.

He heard his stomach growl.

Dinner.

He rounded the kitchen island and looked in the fridge, he realized he had never made a hot meal in Salem's kitchen before.

...Because she had been making all of Atem's meals since the day he moved in.

He closed the door to the fridge and looked in the pantry. There were tons of healthy snacks that he could make some finger foods with but that wouldn't be enough to fill him up.

It had been so long since he had cooked, he'd forgotten which kind of pans to use for which dishes. Salem had so many, stainless steel, non stick, a cast iron skillet.

He didn't even know what to make. Back when he lived at the Kaiba mansion, dinner was easy. Isono had pre packaged and measured all of the ingredients before his surgery, so all Atem had to do was heat it up.

Shit.

Maybe he didn't know how to cook. Maybe he just knew how to reheat and unfreeze someone else's hard work.

Work.

Atem felt his eyes heat up and start to water. He kept seeing the way Salem looked at him before she cried.

He slipped his phone out of his pocket and wondered who he could call to ask for help.

Te'a?

No, definitely not. If Yugi wasn't ready to talk to him then Te'a definitely wasn't.

Hmmm.

Mokuba and Yugi were resolving their own issues. He didn't want to interrupt with his own drama.

Kaiba?

Fuck no no no.

" _Why do I still want to talk to him?"_ Atem thought.

Well. Actually.

Kaiba is a businessman and could shed some light on why Salem thought it was okay to pull those tricks on his friends.

But, at the same time Kaiba is the worst.

Oh.

He realized that with everything Salem has done for him, he spat in her face and stomped on her charity by saying she was just like the monster that was stalking him.

 _Or did you just open your legs for him!_

Atem groaned. Kaiba could have really hurt Salem that night, and he devalued her experience...by basically calling her a slut.

" _She was just doing her job…"_

Atem knew that if he wanted to purchase something from the game shop, Yugi would still make him pay for it. Atem would _want_ to pay for it to support his aibou.

"Goddammit." Atem sighed.

He was wrong.

And he just made the one person who's never judged him for his mistakes, cry in her own place of business.

Shit.

" _I'm no better than Kaiba."_ Atem thought as he dialed Kaiba's phone number.

It was time to settle things.

—

Kaiba was finishing his last report when his phone began buzzing in his pocket.

He sighed and picked it up without looking at the number. Too tired to bother screening the call.

"This is Kaiba." He said in his deep monotone.

" _I didn't think you'd still be answering your personal cell the same way…"_

Kaiba's heart did backflips in his chest at the sound of Atem's rich voice.

"I didn't think you still had my number." Kaiba replied, trying to contain his excitement. Atem was finally reaching out to him. Maybe they can finally fix their issues.

" _I've had it memorized for a long time now."_

Kaiba felt the weight of everything he had done to Atem crush him. He had lied about his feelings, lied about the money, and he even assaulted the ex pharaoh. He wanted to make things right but he didn't know how. He had messed up terribly.

"Atem...I-"

" _Salem told me you tried to get her in bed with you. Why would you do such a thing?"_

Shit. That's right. He had forgotten he preyed on that woman just to try and get to Atem.

"I wanted a way to get to you. She was close to you." Kaiba explained, internally smacking himself for the awful excuse.

" _You assaulted me, Kaiba. It wasn't fun and safe. Why do you hate me?"_

"I don't hate you. It was hard. When you left. I was depressed for so long and then when I saw those pictures of you with Yugi…" Kaiba became angry just thinking about it. He didn't want anyone else touching Atem.

" _You don't own me, Kaiba. You told me we weren't together-"_

"I panicked. Of course I wanted to be committed to you, you're-"

" _I'm what?"_

Kaiba sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. He had to say what he felt. Not doing so is what made Atem leave in the first place.

"You're...You're all I've ever wanted. I was wrong to lie to you about my feelings."

There was silence for a long while before he heard a chuckle on the other line.

" _What was all of this for then? I have a job to try and pay you back, but what was the reason for any of this? Why were you so scared to tell me the truth?"_

Kaiba held in a laugh.

Atem?

Working?

That's ridiculous.

Kaiba knew that Atem was as lazy as he was bossy. The only time he ever worked was in dire circumstances.

Oh.

That's right.

Kaiba forgot that Atem still thinks he stole that money. He wanted to tell the pharaoh the truth but, if Atem was working and learning knew life skills…

He would wait.

He would wait to tell Atem about the money. Kaiba thought that Atem needed to learn what the real world was like. He needed to learn how to budget, save, and spend responsibly.

This would be good for Atem.

"I wasn't scared… I just didn't think I was ready. I didn't realize I was ready until you left...You said you're working? Where?" Kaiba asked pretending to not find the situation hilarious.

" _I'll tell you everything. But I need some help. I may have hurt Salem's feelings."_

Kaiba rolled his eyes and sighed.

"And why do you need my help dealing with your little girlfriend?" Kaiba groaned.

" _She isn't my girlfriend. Kaiba please, you owe me after the bruise you left on my neck. Just come over. I'll text you the address."_

Kaiba wanted to see where Atem lived but he wanted nothing to do with his strange relationship with Salem.

"Fine."

" _Any funny business and we're done for good."_

"I get it."

" _See you soon."_

The line clicked and went silent.

This was it. He was on the road to forgiveness.

—

Kaiba walked into the large lobby and went up to the concierge.

"Seto Kaiba for Atem Aknadin." Kaiba said, barely looking the woman in the eye.

She lifted the desk phone off of the receiver and spoke in Arabic. She nodded and pressed a button.

She gestured to the elevator and spoke in Japanese.

"The elevator is unlocked for your use for 1 minute, press P for Mr. Akanadin's floor."

Kaiba walked away from the desk without thanking the young woman and got in the elevator. He pressed the button and suddenly felt nervous as the doors closed.

As the doors opened, he saw Atem waiting for him in the private lobby.

"What does this woman do to live on the top floor with her own lobby?" Kaiba said out loud as he walked up to Atem.

Atem crossed his arms and scoffed.

"Good to see you too, asshole."

Kaiba breathed out through his nose and mimicked Atem's stance.

"You said you needed my help, I can leave." Kaiba bluffed. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

Atem rolled his eyes and led Kaiba into the apartment. He gestured for Kaiba to sit on the couches but the brunette stayed standing, judging the large two level apartment.

"Why do you need me here? It looks like you have everything you need." Kaiba said spitefully.

He knew he needed to be more open considering Atem was letting him back into his life but he couldn't contain his resentment. What did this woman have that Kaiba couldn't offer Atem?

Atem explained the argument he had with Salem, including Mokuba and Yugi coming in to his place of work. He remained honest about the situation, with the exception of what happened between him and Yugi two weeks ago.

"Good to know you think I'm a monster." Kaiba said, finally seated on one of the white couches.

Atem sighed.

"Can you blame me? After our last encounter?"

Kaiba cleared his throat and looked around.

"Where is she now?" He asked.

"In her room. She didn't say a word to me. I can't believe I made her cry." Atem replied shaking his head.

"Yeah, you were an ass. And, very wrong. There's just one thing that has me confused." Kaiba mentioned.

Atem titled his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Why was it such an issue that she knew your client was Yugi, and you didn't? Wouldn't you be excited with how close you two are?" Kaiba continued.

"Yugi and I decided that we need to spend some time apart." Atem said plainly.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow and leaned back. He crossed his arms and looked into Atem's eyes. He could tell the ex pharaoh was keeping something from him.

" _I'll let it slide"_ Kaiba thought to himself.

"Fine. So what do you need me for?" Kaiba asked.

Atem sighed and sat in front on Kaiba.

"Salem has done a lot for me. Just an hour ago I realized she had been cooking all of my meals. I wanted to try and make her dinner-"

"But you don't know the first thing about cooking." Kaiba interrupted, completely unsurprised.

Atem nodded, feeling incredibly embarrassed.

Kaiba chuckled to himself and stood up. He walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge.

He began putting different kinds of vegetables on the counter along with a thawed out pork shoulder.

Atem watched and listened as Kaiba explained how to prep and cook the veggies with themeat. He started chopping the vegetables as Kaiba prepped the meat.

Kaiba mixed together several spices and with clean hands, generously rubbed the spice mixture on the pork shoulder.

Atem stared at Kaiba's elegant fingers work the meat expertly. He couldn't help but get a little flustered and almost slice his finger.

"Oh!" Atem yelped, realizing his almost fatal mistake.

"Careful!" Kaiba yelled, taking Atem's hand in his, examining it to make sure Atem didn't cut himself.

Atem felt his skin burn and tingle as Kaiba ran his long fingers over his knuckles, not caring about the brunette's spice covered digits. He stepped closer to the taller male, entranced by the familiar scent of Kaiba's natural musk.

He had forgotten much he loved that smell.

Kaiba traced his fingers along Atem's and held back a shiver. He has missed the way Atem's smooth skin felt against his. Even with his own fingers dirty, he could still feel Atem's uniquely soft skin.

He pried his eyes away from the silky chocolate hands in front of him to look into deep pools of crimson.

Atem gazed back into Kaiba's cerulean eyes and lost himself.

How?

How was this man so beautiful but such an inconsiderate-

"Mhm.."

Kaiba and Atem pulled there hands away and looked into the living room to see Salem standing there, her fluffy white cat in her arms.

Atem was the first to speak.

"Salem, I'm sorry. Really-"

"What's he doing here, Atem?" She asked, her eyes not leaving Kaiba's.

Atem looked between Kaiba and Salem, realizing the mistake he just made. He saw that Salem was still upset, and bringing the man that scared both of them so much into her home wasn't helping.

"He came over to help me cook. I wanted to make you dinner and couldn't so-"

"Atem. Is everything fine? He didn't _magically_ find his way in?" She put the growling cat on the counter and smirked as Kaiba backed away.

"Sala. Can we talk privately?" Atem asked walked up to her.

Kaiba avoided the angry cat and washed his hands. He cleared his throat and looked back at Salem challengingly.

"He's told me what he's done. I told him you were right." Kaiba said flatly, turning around to the put the meat and vegetables in the oven.

Atem didn't want Kaiba and Salem in the same room. He didn't tell Kaiba about Yugi, and at this point Salem could tell him out of spite and she wouldn't be wrong for doing so.

"Atem can speak for himself." Salem sat down on the couch and crossed her legs. She had changed from her work clothes to a short blue kaftan. The fabric was flowing and hung delicately around her body.

Atem quickly sat next to her and started to speak quickly in Arabic. Trying to apologize and also keep detail of the argument as secret as possible from Kaiba.

Kaiba tried to follow along with what few words he knew. He only caught a few words that set off red flags.

Sex.

Cheated.

Kaiba was reeling. What happened? He then heard the next phrase as if it were spoken in Japanese.

 _I know you feel guilty about Yugi._

Did Yugi cheat on Te'a...with Atem?

Kaiba couldn't take not being included in the conversation and finally yelled,

"You had sex with Yugi?!"

Salem chuckled and switched her legs.

"Look who understands Arabic…"

Atem's heart dropped into his stomach. He didn't know why, but he didn't want Kaiba to know anything about that.

Kaiba walked out from the kitchen and grabbed his jacket off of one of the barstools. He couldn't believe he thought that Atem actually might want him back.

"Kaiba, please wait." Atem ran up to Kaiba and stood in his path.

Kaiba looked into Atem's eyes and felt his chest flutter. The ex pharaoh looked...desperate. He sighed and looked over at Salem who looked amused.

Bitch.

"Mr. Kaiba. Atem is an adult. He made a mistake and he's trying to be better. Haven't you ever made a mistake that seemed impossible to fix?" She asked, obviously knowing the only reason why Kaiba came to Atem's aid, was in hopes of fixing his past mistakes.

Kaiba's eyebrow twitched as she held his gaze, her lips turned up at the corners in a smirk.

He could kill this woman. She has too much control in Atem's life. That needed to change. And the only way that was going to change, is if he played nice...for now.

Atem smiled when Kaiba put his jacket down and sat across from Salem.

"I owe you an apology for my behavior Ms. Wolf. And I...thank you, for allowing me in your home." Kaiba stated through gritted teeth.

"I will accept your bad apology." Salem replied, flipping her curly hair and leaning back against the cushions.

Atem sighed. This wasn't the best situation but at least everything is somewhat resolved.

Somewhat.

Dinner was awkward and silent until Salem said goodnight, leaving Kaiba and Atem alone once more.

Atem began to clear the kitchen island and start washing dishes. Cleaning came naturally to him so he didn't mind doing it. He was rinsing a glass when he felt strong arms wrap around him.

He was flipped around and found himself looking at Kaiba's chest. He moved his gaze upward toward Kaiba's lips.

Atem flinched back as Kaiba tried to move closer.

"Wait."

"What?" Kaiba sighed.

Atem gently pushed Kaiba away and breathed out through his nose, trying to calm himself. He ran his fingers through his curls and looked in the eyes of the taller male.

"I can't. I mean, I'm not ready to be with you in that way again..." Atem explained.

Kaiba backed away from Atem, hurt. This was going to take longer than expected.

"Please understand, Kaiba. You really hurt me. I'm happy that we can be in the same room together, truly. But, I need more time before I can think about you...about us...in that way again." Atem continued, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kaiba bit the inside of his cheek. He had hoped him and Atem would be able to talk about their future together. Especially considering the ex pharaoh had slept with Yugi almost immediately upon his return to domino.

" _Atem said he needs time but…"_ Kaiba didn't know what to think.

"When can I see you again?" Kaiba asked. He didn't want to lose Atem again, but he didn't want to ruin the progress they had just made either.

Atem shook his head slightly and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know Kaiba. I need to work through some things. I need to give Salem a proper apology and reconnect with Yugi. I'm going through a lot and I think I just need...a friend?"

"A friend." Kaiba repeated flatly.

Kaiba wasn't looking for a friend in Atem. He wanted _his_ Atem back. But, if this was the only way he could be in Atem's life, he would take it. It would give him more pull when it came to being an active part of Atem's life.

"Okay." Kaiba said, hating that he had to start over.

Atem smiled and threw his arms around Kaiba in a crushing hug.

"Thank you for understanding, habibi." Atem whispered.

Atem's low voice sent shivers up Kaiba's spine. The brunette knew that being "just friends" was going to be a difficult mantra to maintain.

Unless.

Kaiba suddenly remembered that Atem and Salem need marketing for their cosmetics launch. He could offer Kaiba Corp marketing and make sure to be personally involved in the process.

Yes. This could work. It takes months to develop product and considering Atem doesn't know a lot about business, he could "help" Atem understand.

"Of course, Atem. Anything for you." Kaiba said.

His plan was far fetched, but he would be able to "discuss ideas" with Atem in private. He just had to find a way around Salem.

" _That fucking watchdog. She'll be impossible to deal with."_

"Actually, I know you and Salem are still looking for a special guest for your upcoming video. Might I make a suggestion?" Kaiba asked.

It would be difficult to convince all parties involved in his plan, but Kaiba knew that all of the friendship brigade would come through for Atem.

Atem pulled away and smiled brightly.

"Who?! We're desperate at this point!"

Kaiba smirked evilly, hiding it immediately and replacing it with a smile.

"Who better to help you announce your cosmetics line and Duel Monsters themed eyeshadow palette, than The King of Games himself."

Sorry for the wait! This chapter is a lot longer than normal so I needed more time to work on it! Plus I have a full time day job as well as rehearsal in the evening so some weeks I may not have a full chapter posted.

I'm noticing A LOT of hits on my one shot THE HONEYMOON. Leave a comment or Kudo if you would like me to turn this into a full blown story!

Follow me on tumblr QueenBEWD

Thank you so much to you all for reading and commenting!


	5. Recreational Fellatio

Atem woke up the next morning in excruciating pain. The sound of his alarm was louder than normal, making his throbbing head hurt even more.

As he reached for his phone, he cried out in agony. His entire back spasmed and cramped. He breathed heavily as he reached a little further to snatch his phone off of his nightstand and shut of the blaring alarm.

"Holy-Ah!" He sat up slowly, not knowing if he was going to live or die.

He flinched as Salem ran into his room, her hair messy from rolling out of bed quickly.

"Atem, are you alright?!" She asked, flustered and confused.

Atem tried to turn himself toward her and groaned in pain. He saw concern in her eyes as she got out her phone and texted frantically.

"Don't move, habibi." She quickly stood up and ran out of the room.

Atem's breathing was shallow and labored. A deeper breath would put him in pain again. He didn't know what was causing this monumental pain in his back but he wanted it to end.

Salem came back in the room carrying a tray of supplies. She placed the tray at the end of the bed and sat behind Atem.

He suddenly became nervous as she started pressing on different sections of his back. He shivered as her fingertips grazed against his spine, "Yan har abeyad, are you trying to make hard-"

He cursed loudly as she pressed a spot on his lower back. He heard her click her tongue and then felt something cold on his skin. He winced as she laid him on top of an ice pack, and lowered him all the way down to his mattress.

"Sorry, habibi, but the ice will help. Here." She put two red pills in his hand, "Take these, now."

Atem grunted as he tossed the pills into his mouth.

Gross. He hated pills.

Salem held a glass of water with a straw poking out of the cup near his lips.

He smiled at Salem weakly and sipped at the straw, swallowing the pills roughly.

She placed the water on the side table and stood up from her kneeling position beside Atem. She rounded the bed and sat next to him as she pulled the tray towards her.

Atem watched warily as she took a glass vial off the tray and poured a small about of oil on to her fingers. He sighed happily as she rubbed the oil on his temples. He breathed in deeply and relaxed as the scent of lavender invaded his nostrils.

He took a moment to look at Salem and saw her concentrating on her task. Her face was relaxed but she seemed to be in deep thought. His gaze wandered down her elegant neck to her collarbones, then finally to her chest.

His cheeks flushed a deep red when he realized that in Salem's haste to help him, she didn't put on a robe.

Her nightie was a see-through blush pink with a white lace trim. The fabric looked incredibly soft and Salem's taute figure underneath looked…

Atem wasn't aroused by his friend, it was something different.

Admiration?

He did find her beautiful, but if his last encounter with the opposite sex had taught him anything it's that he was DEFINITELY gay.

He was still curious about why he had never seen Salem with anyone romantically. He always laughed whenever she said that she'd be alone forever, but he was starting to think she wasn't kidding.

"Shukran, Salem. I thought I was dying." Atem chuckled as she finished rubbing in the oil.

She smiled at him and got off of the bed, "Afwan. Would you like me to call Yugi over? I'm sure he'd want to make sure you're okay."

Atem sighed and thought.

He shouldn't bother Yugi. He wanted to give him a little more space after yesterday.

Salem saw the wheels in Atem's mind turning and said, "I'll call Mr. Kaiba then." She said picking up the tray and turning to leave.

Atem bit back a laugh as he noticed Salem's thong and bare asscheeks, "Hey, Salem."

She turned around wondering what he could need, "Yes?"

"I like that nightie, can you find me one in maroon?" He said with a snicker.

Salem turned red and rolled her eyes, "I know, it's see-through. I was worried and I know nothing about my body isn't going to turn you on so…" she said starting to leave again.

"Salem, wait."

She sighed and faced Atem once more, embarrassed now that he had basically seen her naked.

Atem tried his best to sit up and winced. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked in Salem's eyes.

"How come I've never seen you with anyone?"

Salem raised her eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Atem scoffed, "You know what I mean. Like a boyfriend. We always talk about my drama and my problems but we never talk about yours. Why is that?"

"I don't really date." She said with a shrug.

"But why? Do you like someone and are too scared to tell them-"

Salem shook her head, "No. It's not that. I just haven't felt...I don't know. I guess I don't like anyone in that way." She had bonded with Atem so much, she had never really thought about finding a lover.

She didn't mind just having friends.

Atem tilted his head and gave her an impish grin, "Have you had sex? Oh my god, are you a virgin?!" He sat up more out of excitement and immediately laid back down when he realized the pain meds hadn't quite kicked in yet.

"This conversation is over Atem! I'm calling Mr. Kaiba. I'll be back in a moment to take the ice pack." She said scurrying out of the room, happy to get away.

Atem laughed and sighed.

He suddenly felt guilty.

It wasn't right for him to pry about Salem's sex life but he was curious. She didn't seem attracted to him or really anyone.

During their videos, they joke about Atem having a crush and Salem not being interested but, she was someone else off camera.

Why?

—

Kaiba had a triumphant smirk on his face as he strode into private lobby of Atem and Salem's penthouse. He did admit he was confused at Salem's phone call at first, but when she said Atem threw out his back, he couldn't help but take advantage of the opportunity.

He walked into the apartment and through the living room.

Hmm.

He sniffed the air and looked around. He noticed Salem was out on the balcony leaning against the stone enclosure.

Kaiba scoffed and barged outside, catching Salem off guard.

"What the f-" Salem yelped, and started coughing. Her perfectly rolled joint exposed in front of her face.

"Well, well, well…" Kaiba taunted, walking towards her slowly.

Salem rolled her eyes and took another hit of her joint. She blew the smoke in his face and flipped him off.

Kaiba waved his hand in front of his face and smirked again. He crossed his arms and looked Salem up and down. He noticed she was dressed in light grey cuffed sweatpants, a white tank top, and a blush pink cardigan.

He stared at her chest and realized he could see the outline of a lacy bra. He raked his gaze up her neck and looked at her wild curly hair.

"Looks like someone just rolled out of bed." Kaiba judged, taking off his blazer and draping it over one of the patio chairs.

He sat down and watched her relax into the chair next to his, admiring the view of the city.

"You'd look like shit too if you woke up to Atem screaming in pain." She extended her arm towards Kaiba, offering him a hit of the joint.

He declined and furrowed his brow when she shrugged and took a long slow drag.

"Where is he?" Kaiba asked, hoping to get as much alone time as possible with Atem.

Salem put out the joint and sighed, "He's in his room. I've already iced the sore area and put some lavender oil on his temples to reduce his cluster headaches, but he won't take anymore painkillers."

"They make his stomach hurt." Kaiba muttered absentmindedly. He was glad Salem called him and not Yugi. None of Atem's friends knew how to handle a very sick and very dramatic ex pharaoh.

"That's right." Salem nodded with a chuckle. "I don't mind if you go up there and close the door, but I will be here to make sure you don't get too comfortable." She said standing up to lead Kaiba inside.

"Pft. Please. This place is a tacky beauty blogger's wet dream." Kaiba said, pulling his jacket off the chair and following her into the living room.

Salem turned to face Kaiba when they reached the bottom of the stairs. "It looks like you've been using my eye serum. I guess you wanted to look extra fresh for him, yes?"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes.

Bitch.

She smirked and pulled an individually packaged gummy bear out of her cardigan pocket, "When you get in there, give him this and then massage the sore area." She handed it to Kaiba and he accepted it hesitantly.

"Actually, here's another. You should take one too. Maybe a little CBD will get that pole out of your ass." She said tossing another gummy bear at him.

Kaiba had enough of her antagonizing him. His chest bubbled with anger as she turned to go sit in the living room.

"Ha. You know, it's funny." Kaiba began. "At first, I thought you were just difficult to manipulate. But I get it now. You aren't some mastermind who can resist the charms of the people around you, no. Ha, I can't believe I didn't pick up on it sooner." He thought aloud.

Salem was sitting on the couches, facing away from Kaiba and ignoring his shotty monologue.

Kaiba glared at the back of Salem's head, "Does Atem know that you're Asexual?"

Salem whipped around and was in front of Kaiba in the blink of an eye, "You shut the hell up." She whispered harshly. She was still figuring herself out, the last thing she wanted was someone else labeling her.

Kaiba chuckled, "I was just guessing but based on your reaction, I was spot on." He started to walk up the stairs to Atem's room, knowing which room was his due to the door being slightly cracked.

"Oh and Salem. Thanks for the drugs, you're a great influence." He said sarcastically, sauntering into Atem's room and quietly shutting the door behind him.

Atem blinked his eyes open when he heard his door shut. He slowly sat up and halted when a sharp pain coursed through his body. He groaned, as Kaiba approached the bed and helped lay him back down.

"Don't try and force yourself." Kaiba unwrapped a gummy bear and put it to Atem's lips.

Atem gave Kaiba a sleepy smile, "I didn't realize you partook in the devil's lettuce." He laughed as Kaiba rolled his eyes at the stupid name.

"Your girlfriend gave it to me. She knows you don't like pills." Kaiba said as he watched Atem happily consume the edible.

"She's not my girlfriend, you know I'm just as gay as you are." Atem said, smirking as Kaiba unwrapped the other gummy and popped it in his mouth, cringing at the not so subtle taste of weed.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at Atem, "So if she offered you sex, you'd say no?" He asked, genuinely curious.

Atem tenderly shrugged his shoulders, "She's my friend and I wouldn't want to use her. So, I would say no." He explained.

"Liar." Kaiba said teasingly. He knew that Atem enjoyed men, but it was still fun to push his buttons. Especially since Kaiba knew Salem's little secret.

There was no way in hell Salem was going to sleep with anyone.

He would have to find a way to use this to his advantage.

Atem rolled his eyes and sighed, "Would you say no?"

"I'd fuck her brains out." Kaiba said, holding in his laughter.

" _Not even with a gun pointed to my head."_ He thought.

He let out a haughty laugh as Atem tried to kick him off the bed, groaning in pain almost immediately.

Kaiba stood up and rolled up his sleeves, "Calm down I'm joking. Take of your shirt, I'm going to massage your back."

Atem stared at Kaiba skeptically, "I think Salem should be up here."

"She's the one who told me to do it. Relax. Don't you get tired of serving other people? Think of this as self care." Kaiba explained, examining the bottle of lavender oil on the nightstand.

Atem knew that Kaiba's feelings were more than friendly. Would this be crossing a line?

" _I didn't mind staring at Salem in her nightie when all she was doing was helping me. That was definitely crossing a line."_ Atem thought, his heart breaking slightly.

He also knew that was most likely the reason she opted to have someone else care for him.

Shit.

He had made her uncomfortable.

But, Atem was more than comfortable having Kaiba touch him.

And it was a part of the healing process, right?

Right?

Atem nodded to himself and slowly tried to get his shirt over his head.

Kaiba helped Atem the rest of the way when he saw the ex pharaoh struggling. He tossed Atem's shirt in the corner and slowly turned Atem onto his stomach.

He noticed Atem's curls were messy as they swept across his shoulders.

Kaiba gulped as he moved the soft locks out of the way, lightly brushing his fingers over the back of Atem's neck.

Atem suppressed a shiver as his body was becoming more sensitive. The CBD was beginning to kick in.

He heard a soft rustling coming from behind him and flinched when he saw Kaiba's button down shirt land on the floor.

"What are you doing?!" Atem suddenly felt pressure on his legs.

"Again, relax. I don't want to get oil on my shirt, and I'm straddling your legs be able to access your entire back." Kaiba said flatly as he poured a generous amount of oil onto his hands.

"You say that like I'm not the size of a ten year old boy." Atem murmured, regretting giving Kaiba this opportunity.

Kaiba scoffed and slowly pressed his hands into Atem's back, applying a light pressure as he began rubbing Atem's lower back in small circles.

He heard Atem moan lightly and felt himself grow hard.

Shit.

Another pang of arousal ran through Kaiba's chest and landed in his groin when a sensual purr escaped Atem's lips.

Atem moaned again and sighed, the CBD doing its job in earnest. He relaxed more as Kaiba increased the pressure ever so slightly. His breathing slowed and his eyes became very heavy.

Kaiba felt his muscles relax more and more until he suddenly felt too tired. He had rubbed all of the oil into Atem's back and was now aching for a shower.

Kaiba wasn't too fond of heavily scented oils.

He eyed the bathroom in the corner and delicately got off of Atem. He let out a light chuckle when he caught a glimpse of the ex pharaoh's sleeping face.

Mouth open and drooling.

" _Ha. He must have needed that."_ Kaiba thought, crossing the room to enter the bathroom.

He started the water and slowly stepped inside, his body feeling heavier than normal...

"Mmm.." The water pressure was perfect and the water was just hot enough.

Kaiba looked for the soap and quickly realized all of Atem's soaps were heavily scented.

Gross.

He decided to go with a sandalwood scented bar and was pleasantly surprised when he enjoyed the smell.

When he finished, he stepped out of the shower grabbed Atem's towel.

He looked at the dark red Egyptian cotton and sighed.

He had missed this.

Spending time with Atem in a pressure free environment, enjoying each other's company. Well, he didn't know if Atem was enjoying himself due to the former king being indisposed.

Kaiba brought the towel to his nose and smelled the fabric. His eyes watered as Atem's unique scent filled his lungs. His tears ran down his face in thick rivulets as he tried to control his breathing.

He must have looked a mess.

Seto Kaiba standing in his ex lover's bathroom naked, crying into said lover's towel.

He took several deep breaths and dried himself off, holding onto Atem's scent for as long as he could.

He walked out of the bathroom with the dark red towel around his waist, and jumped when we saw Salem sitting at the edge of the bed.

She turned around and turn a visible shade of red at the sight of Kaiba's chiseled torso.

"Ah haha, sorry. I came to see if you two needed food or anything but-"

Kaiba watched her scramble for her words and suddenly felt guilty. He cared so much for Atem.

This woman gave Atem a safe place away from Kaiba and now…

"Actually…" Kaiba started feeling his stomach growl, "I could help you make something for him while he sleeps." He finished, trying to make up for his earlier behavior downstairs.

Salem gave Kaiba a confused look.

"I could also use some clothes." Kaiba said avoiding her gaze.

He knew his clothes were clean, but he felt so fresh after his shower he felt like if he put his clothes on now, it would be like putting a clean piece of paper into a dirty envelope.

Not a good feeling.

If he was going to stay and help Atem, he would at least be comfortable.

"Stay here, I have something for you." She said, quickly leaving the room.

Kaiba sighed and sat on Atem's bed. Watching his sleeping form. He leaned over and planted a chaste kiss on Atem's shoulder.

Kaiba stood up when he heard a soft knock at the door. He went over to the door and opened it to see a blue track suit on the floor. He looked over the railing to see Salem already in the kitchen, fumbling with ingredients.

" _She must be really high."_ He laughed to himself and took the tracksuit into the room.

Once changed, Kaiba realized that he was wearing Salem's social media merchandise. Upon further inspection of the jacket, he realized it said **Wahab Cosmetics** , on the right side of the fabric.

The whole suit was high quality enough, thought there were somethings that Kaiba would change.

Like maybe having the suit not look like an Adidas knock off but actually have Adidas collaborate.

He knew the line wasn't launched yet, but he also knew where this was where having Kaiba Corp as collaborators would help.

He walked down the stairs and joined Salem in the kitchen. He sat at the kitchen island and watched her pour a mound of flour onto the counter top.

"What are you doing!" Kaiba got up and snatched the bag of flour out of her hands.

"I'm making pasta." She said simply, making a small crater in the middle of the mound. She cracked two eggs in the center and poured a couple drops of olive oil onto the eggs.

Kaiba studied her movements carefully as she beat the eggs and flicked flour into the egg mixture. As it became thicker, she began the kneading the dough with experienced hands.

"That's going to make too much." Kaiba said trying to take the dough from her.

"Mr. Kaiba, it's going to be plenty. Especially considering Yugi and his girlfriend are joining us for dinner tonight. Along with their friend, Joseph." She said smacking his hand away.

Kaiba glared at Salem as she finished kneading the dough and wrapped it in cellophane. She placed it aside and cleaned off the counter.

Hm.

Kaiba's guilt disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

He knew that this whole situation was too good to be true. But he also knew, that if he left before dinner, she would win.

He leaned against the counter and examined her outfit. She was now dressed in a oversized white turtleneck and tight fitting black pants.

Hmpf.

"Does Atem know what you are?" Kaiba questioned.

Salem looked at Kaiba and sighed, "I don't even know what I am. So, how could he?"

Kaiba smirked evilly, "So then you've had sex in all its forms and can't decide?" He could tell that Salem was inexperienced just by looking at her. The little stunt she pulled at the restaurant was more than enough proof that she didn't know how to handle sexual situations like an adult.

Salem slammed the door to the fridge and glared at Kaiba, "I don't feel things like that and you know that." She walked closer to Kaiba and leaned in on the island as well, "And, I think you know that because you're just like me. I think Atem was the one meaningful connection you've ever had, making a romantic relationship easy for you."

Kaiba stood his ground, not caring that their faces were inched a part. His smirk turned into a threatening scowl, "And you're in love with Atem but sexually attracted to me." Kaiba's vision went white as he felt a sharp pain against his cheek.

He reflexively put his hand to his cheek and blinked rapidly. When his vision returned, he saw Salem glaring at him.

He glared back, furious.

Fucking bitch.

"I am NOT attracted to you. Your hubris is amazing. I do love Atem, but as a brother only." She seethed, trying to remain quiet. The last thing she wanted was to wake Atem.

Kaiba's cheek was still tingling from pain as he rounded the kitchen island and grabbed Salem's arms, pinning them at her sides.

He dug his nails into her arms and slammed her onto the counter, earning a terrified yelp from Salem. He lowered his head so his lips were near her ear, "I can ruin everything you've ever worked for. You touch me again, you'll be out on the street like the little whore you are."

Kaiba didn't know what came over him. He felt as if he was watching himself from the outside, yelling for himself to stop but to no avail.

Salem's eyes were wide and she was shaking in his grip. She struggled to release herself, feeling Kaiba's grip tighten in response.

"Let go of me…" She said shakily.

Kaiba stared at her emotionlessly, "Hmmm. I don't think I will. You see, what's to stop me from exposing your strange aversion to Atem? Or even your businesses?"

"What makes you think they'll care?" She breathed, realizing that she was being extorted.

Kaiba let out a bone chilling chuckle, "People understand sex. Even same gendered sex. What the majority of the world doesn't understand, is asexuality. They'll think you're strange and won't be able to understand you. Tell me, how many people have you manipulated with this little figure of yours? With your face?"

Salem's eyes became even wider. She knew that businessmen responded to her looks and invested at the very low chance of one day getting to sleep with her. If any of her investors found out that she was never interested, they could pull funding. It seemed silly, but businessmen were vindictive creatures, and Seto Kaiba was proof of that.

Kaiba smirked, "I see we're on the same page. You're going to talk Atem in a collaboration with Kaiba Corp. This helps you with your marketing issue. Plus, launching a cosmetics line is a lot of work, let alone launching a single product. You're most likely going to have do a lot of international travel, finding office spaces, employees, warehouses…"

"You're trying to get me away from Atem…" She whispered. She had hoped that this possessiveness wasn't Kaiba's true nature, but she had realized allowing him into the apartment a second time was a grave mistake.

The boundary was gone.

Atem slowly opened his eyes and yawned. It's been a long time since he had slept that hard.

" _I must have dozed off."_ Atem thought as he sat up, shocked that he wasn't in pain.

He became confused at the sight of Kaiba's clothes neatly folded at the edge of the bed. He stood up and went into the bathroom, his confusion increasing when he saw his towel had been used and the shower was wet.

He walked back into his bedroom and decided to put on a shirt. He left his room, and nearly gasped at the sight over the railing.

Atem watched dumbfounded as Kaiba helped Salem wash and chop vegetables. He stared with a gaping mouth as Kaiba copied Salem's movements, rolling out portions of dough and then slicing it into strips.

" _Homemade pasta!"_ Atem thought excitedly. He loved Salem's cooking and his favorite dish was homemade linguini and vegetables in vodka sauce. He slowly walked down the stairs and froze as he saw a small bowl of soup on the coffee table.

Kaiba looked up and smiled warmly at Atem, "Look who's awake." He gestured for Atem to sit at the couches to eat.

Atem stepped closer, wondering what happened between Salem and Kaiba to make them work together.

Whatever it was, he was happy his friends were getting along.

He sat on the couch and smelled the soup.

Mmmm.

Chicken noodle.

"It was Seto's idea to add the homemade noodles to your soup." Salem said, putting on her best fake smile.

Atem's head shot up.

Seto?

Since when?

This morning she was calling him Mr. Kaiba. How long was he asleep?

Kaiba washed his hands and went to join Atem on the couch, "I'm sure you're hungry, it's almost lunchtime. Sorry if the noodles are thick. Salem let me make them, so really it's her fault if they suck." He said with laugh, putting his hand on Atem's thigh.

Atem smiled at Kaiba and happily began eating the soup, "Mmm. You did a good job! Salem's is still better but it makes me feel nice that you did this for me." He placed his hand on top of Kaiba's, feeling warm all over.

He must have been wrong about Kaiba before. He saw that Kaiba was trying and felt better having Kaiba in his life.

Kaiba cheered internally when Atem touched his hand.

It was working.

As long as Salem kept quiet, it would continue to work.

Kaiba looked over at Salem, and smirked, "Salem, didn't you have something to tell me?" He relished the glare she gave him before she quickly changed it to a smile when Atem looked at her.

"Yes. Actually. I had the idea that we should actually use your marketing. Atem told me about having Yugi be our model and I think that it...you know...just makes sense…" She trailed off, feeling sick to her stomach.

Atem's eyes widened.

It wasn't an awful idea, and if Salem and Kaiba were on good terms now…

"Well...I trust your judgement, Salem. If you think it's a good idea and you feel secure, then let's do it." Atem said finishing his soup.

Kaiba smiled evilly at Salem as Atem was distracted, "I'll contact my people. We can have a contract ready by dinner tonight."

Salem moodily flipped her hair and turned her back to Atem and Kaiba.

Atem looked at Kaiba, "Dinner?"

"Yes, Salem took the liberty of inviting your friends over for dinner tonight." Kaiba said, clenching his jaw.

Atem felt his stomach lurch with nervousness, "Oh." He was happy that his friends would come to his aid, but he didn't know how they would react to Kaiba being back in his life.

He shivered lightly as Kaiba traced small circles on Atem's thigh. He shuddered as waves of electricity ran through his body.

"Salem, didn't you have to run errands? Isn't that why you needed my help?" Kaiba stated more than asked. He wanted to be alone with Atem. Dinner was several hours away and he planned to take full advantage of his time with Atem.

Atem watched Salem wordlessly turn off the appliances in the kitchen and grab her keys from the bowl on the coffee table, "I'll be back soon." She said emotionlessly, heading toward the lobby.

"Take your time." Kaiba purred triumphantly.

After hearing the door close, Atem sighed.

Something was wrong.

He tried to stand and was gently pushed down by Kaiba, "Sit. You need to rest." Kaiba said, taking the dirty dish and bringing it to the sink.

He watched Kaiba move about the kitchen comfortably. He noticed that Kaiba was wearing Salem's merchandise.

"Why did you change clothes?" Atem asked, secretly hoping Kaiba didn't try anything sexual with Salem again.

Kaiba ran his fingers through his hair and smiled, "You don't like it? Salem gave it to me to change into after I showered-"

"And why did you use my shower?" Atem shifted slightly so he was leaning back on the couch.

"Did I overstep by taking a shower after massaging your back?" Kaiba asked innocently, knowing Atem's guilt would kick in.

Atem sighed, "No. You're right. I'm sorry. And, thank you for coming over. I know how rare it is that you take a day off." He felt the pain in his back starting to return and he winced as he shifted again.

Kaiba walked over to Atem and helped him up to a standing position, "Let's go upstairs. The couch isn't good for your back." He said walking Atem over to the stairs.

Atem winced and gasped, "Shit." His legs gave out underneath him. He braced himself for impact on the the hardwood floors but was instead scooped up into Kaiba's arms. He blinked and looked into deep pools of blue.

Speechless.

Atem stayed silent as he was carried to his bed. He sighed as Kaiba laid him down, "Thank you, Kaiba."

"You need pain medication. It seems like those gummy bears don't do their job." Kaiba said, heading into the bathroom. Maybe he could find something in Atem's medicine cabinet.

"They aren't very strong but I'm NOT taking pills." Atem groaned as he reached over to open a drawer in his side table. He pulled out a pre rolled joint and a lighter.

Kaiba rolled his eyes as he sat on the bed, "Not you too." He watched Atem expertly light the end of the joint and inhale.

Atem blew the smoke into Kaiba's face and laughed when the brunette coughed. He took another hit and sighed, feeling the pain in his back dissipate, "Fuck that's good." Atem moaned.

He relaxed and tried to hand the to joint to Kaiba, who pushed it away, "Salem's a bad influence on you." Kaiba layed next to Atem and tried to ignore the smell of the smoke.

Atem scoffed and took another drag. "Too bad Mokuba was the one who introduced me recreational drug use."

"Mokuba has actual issues that he has to take medication for-"

"Then I guess me throwing out my back isn't an actual issue and you can leave." Atem said plainly, blowing the smoke away from Kaiba's face.

Kaiba pressed his lips in a tight line.

Shit.

"You know that's not what I mean." Kaiba said, gazing at the ceiling.

He turned over on his side and stared at Atem's curls, wild from his earlier nap. His hand moved on its own as he twirled Atem's curls in his fingers. He expected Atem to flinch but instead received a light moan and a happy sigh.

Atem had forgotten how amazing Kaiba's fingers felt in his hair. He loved having his hair played with and Kaiba knew exactly what he liked. He smothered the joint back into its tube and slowly turned over to look at Kaiba's gorgeously stoic face.

Oh no.

Atem felt himself slipping, feelings old and new came rushing to him as Kaiba cupped his cheek. He placed his hand on Kaiba's wrist and turned his head into Kaiba's palm, kissing the skin.

Kaiba's resolve crashed as soon as Atem's lips touched his skin. He tangled his fingers in Atem's hair and brushed their lips together. He grunted lightly as arousal rippled through his stomach.

Atem couldn't take the teasing anymore and crushed his lips against Kaiba's. He ran his hand down Kaiba's chest and abdomen, enjoying the way the muscles tensed under his touch.

Mmm.

He needed more.

He rested his hand on Kaiba's hip and pulled them closer together, rubbing his pelvis against Kaiba's roughly.

Kaiba broke the kiss with moan, "Fuck, yes." He rolled them over so he was on top of Atem, kissing and biting lightly on his neck. He grunted as Atem unzipped the track jacket and raked his fingers down Kaiba's chiseled torso.

He moved his way down to Atem's pelvis, caressing the ex pharaoh's bulge through his sweatpants. He reached underneath the band and let the throbbing member free. He wasted no time, and engulfed Atem fully, relishing the loud moan that escaped his lips.

Atem moaned wantonly as Kaiba bobbed his head up and down, "So good.." He ran his fingers through Kaiba's soft brown locks and bucked needlessly into the brunette's mouth. He shook uncontrollably and came thickly.

Kaiba grunted and pulled his mouth off of Atem, spitting into his hand, "Are you serious? That quick?" He ran into the bathroom, washing off his hand and rinsing out his mouth.

"It's been a while! Plus, weed makes me extra sensitive to touch!" Atem breathed, embarrassed that he didn't last long and that he was completely drained.

It had been weeks since he had actual sex and with the job changes and the stress, it's not like he had time to masterbate.

Kaiba sighed, frustrated. He had hoped for a more satisfying experience, but Atem was in no condition to continue. He grabbed a washcloth from one of the cabinets and wet it, stomping over to Atem who was already half asleep.

" _Must be nice."_ Kaiba thought, wiping the cum from Atem's now flaccid penis and stuffing him back into his pants. He threw the dirty washcloth in a hamper in the corner of the room and returned to the bed, falling next to Atem with a soft _poof!_

He breathed evenly, willing his erection to die down. The last thing he wanted to do is masterbate next to a very high, very sleepy Atem.

They had made progress.

He didn't want to ruin that.

He closed his eyes, listening to Atem's light snoring.

He would just rest for a couple minutes. Dinner was hours away.

A nap.

Yes. A quick one.

Kaiba folded his hands on his stomach and let himself slowly drift to sleep.


	6. Out on the Table

Yugi was closing up the game shop with Joey for the day when he heard Te'a calling him from upstairs.

He let out a frustrated sigh as he stacked the last box in the storage room. He looked at his happy blonde friend, who was vacuuming the front entrance of the shop.

Yugi knew he should be happy that Te'a was in Japan for the summer, but things were different. Te'a had become short tempered and bossy. She had insisted that she stay at the game shop for the summer, even though Yugi repeatedly said he didn't have the space.

She would immediately fire back that Yugi had space when Atem lived there, and now suddenly he doesn't?

He walked up the stairs and into his bedroom, seeing Te'a moving his furniture around.

"Ummmm, you called me?" Yugi asked, wondering why she was changing everything.

She flipped her short hair and sighed, "You need to buy a bigger bed. I haven't even spent the night yet and I can already feel the pain in my back." She walked over to his desk and began taking books off of the shelves.

"I can't afford a new bedroom set right now Te'a. Besides, it's not really cost efficient to buy a new bed just for the summer-"

"Just for the summer? You say that like I won't come back for the winter? What about spring break?" She interrupted putting her hands on her hips.

Yugi looked into Te'a's big blue eyes, "I'm sorry, I just really can't afford that right now." He said with a sigh.

Te'a crossed her arms and blew her bangs out of her face, "It seems like you could afford a new mattress for Atem almost immediately…"

"Te'a."

"Are you punishing me because I didn't want to crawl on top of my cheating boyfriend right away? Is that the deal? I spread my legs for you, and you start to be considerate toward me again?" Te'a was beginning to raise her voice. She walked out of the bedroom and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door.

Yugi let out a frustrated groan and ran his fingers through his spiky hair.

That was their third fight today.

Te'a had arrived that morning.

It was the evening now.

Three fights.

Yugi stood outside the bathroom door and knocked lightly. He heard shuffling on the other side of the door.

"Te'a, please. I love you so much. Let's just talk." He pleaded, placing his forehead against the cold wood.

"Why did you do it?" He heard Te'a's voice, shaky and muffled.

"What?"

She cleared her throat, "If you love me, why did you sleep with Atem?"

Yugi's eyes were starting to water as he thought about his answer. After having dinner with Mokuba the night before, he had realized his true feelings for the pharaoh…

"Because…" Yugi hiccuped, unsure of his next steps. He would ruin everything.

No all he had to do was stay quiet and it would go away.

"Because?" Te'a asked through the door.

Yugi let out a small sob, "Because I'm garbage...I don't deserve you and I'm lucky that you still want to be with me after how I've treated you…" He lied.

He didn't think he was garbage...He knew that he was in love with Atem.

The bathroom door opened and Te'a threw her arms around Yugi. She kissed him full on the mouth and pulled away, smiling.

"You said you'd do the work, Yugi. I'm not trying to change your life...I just..I just know what I deserve. I want you, Yugi. I want you to show me that you want me too." She said, kissing his cheek.

Yugi stared at her face. He noticed there were no sign of tears or distress on her face.

She played him. Again.

Te'a 3, Yugi 0.

She had won all three fights.

Yugi sighed as he walked into the front of the game shop to turn the lights off. He was excited to put the day behind him and get some rest.

"Hey Yuge, Is that what you're wearing to dinner tonight?" Joey asked, adjusting his his button down shirt.

Yugi's eyes widened.

Oh...shit.

He had completely forgotten that they were all invited to dinner at Atem's tonight.

He heard Te'a come down the stairs and go into the kitchen.

Awesome. Great.

This was going to be fun…

Joey gave Yugi a questioning look before deciding it would be best to wait outside.

Yugi took a deep breath and went into the kitchen. He smiled at Te'a as she rummaged around in the fridge, trying to start dinner.

"Oh um...I'm sure you're tired, there's no need-"

"Yugi, it's fine. I'd love to make us a home cooked meal.." Te'a said, her mood completely different from their earlier argument.

"And I appreciate you thinking ahead but, Atem threw out his back this morning and his roommate invited us over for dinner." Yugi said, closing one eye, waiting for the yelling to start.

He heard Te'a sigh and slam the fridge.

"Fine. Let's go." She said shortly, walking into the game shop.

Yugi followed her excitedly, "Really? You're not mad?" He asked, as they exited the store. He looked the door and watched Te'a carefully, her expression unreadable.

"I said it's fine." She clipped, joining Joey at the sidewalk.

Yugi breathed through his nose. He knew better than to believe her but he wasn't about to start another fight. He didn't like arguing in front of Joey.

The air was tense as they walked through the city. Joey didn't know what to say the lighten the mood, and Yugi was scared to say anything at all.

As they approached the tower, Te'a stopped.

"This is where Atem lives?" She asked in disbelief.

Yugi nodded, leading them into the large lobby. He walked up the the front desk and smiled at the woman.

"Um, Hi. Yugi Mutou here for-"

"Yes, Mr. Mutou, you've been cleared. You and your party may head to the elevators." She said sweetly, giving Joey and unashamed wink.

"Thanks, toots." Joey said with a goofy grin.

Te'a rolled her eyes and followed Yugi and Joey into the elevator. She felt a sense of dread as the elevator stopped at the penthouse level. She didn't think Atem could afford a place like this, even with a roommate, the rent must be ridiculous.

She found herself glaring at the beautiful young woman waiting for them in the private lobby.

So, this is Salem.

Salem smiled warmly at the group and opened her arms for a hug, "Ahlan wa Sahlan, I'm so glad you all made it safely!" She said wrapping her arms and the three.

Yugi laughed nervously, "Um, good to see you again, Salem." He said as she released them.

"This is my best friend Joey-"

"Joey Wheeler, pro duelist! Nice to meet ya in person!" Joey interrupted excitedly.

Joey's cheeks turned bright red as Salem giggled melodiously, "I've heard. Atem speaks very highly of you." She purred.

"And you must be Te'a. Mashallah, gameela. Ah! Ana asfa-I'm sorry. When I get excited I start speaking Arabic. You're very beautiful." Salem continued, hoping her compliments would water down Te'a's obvious contempt for her presence.

They followed Salem into the living room and sat down on the couches. Yugi looked around, wondering why Atem wasn't already downstairs.

"Would you like something to drink? Water, wine, beer?" Salem said with a dazzling smile.

"I'll take whatever you give me if you smile at me like that…" Joey said stupidly.

Te'a elbowed the blonde and gave Salem a fake smile, "This idiot will have a beer, Yugi and I will have some wine if you don't mind."

Joey stuck his tongue out at Te'a as she rolled her eyes.

Salem laughed warmly, "You are guests in my home, of course I don't mind." She said heading to the kitchen.

Yugi sighed and looked toward Atem's room. He thought it was strange that he wasn't up to greet them. He knew that Atem had probably never never injured himself before, but he still thought it was odd.

Te'a squeezed Yugi's hand, "He's probably resting. Relax. He'll be down in a bit." She said, her words genuine.

Salem placed a tall glass of dark beer in front of Joey and three empty wine glasses in front of Te'a and Yugi.

"Is red okay? It pairs with dinner but if you'd like something else…" She said showing them the label.

Yugi stared at it blankly, "Ter-tero…" He couldn't pronounce the grape variety. He had never heard of it before.

Te'a looked at the label and narrowed her eyes, "This is..expensive…" was all she could muster.

"Mmmm? Not exactly. It's a Teroldego from 2007, yes, but the grape is common. Would you like something better?" Salem asked, ready to find a different wine.

"No, no. This is fine!" Yugi said, giving Te'a's hand a light squeeze. He didn't want to seem rude. Salem was being such a gracious host, he wanted to show appreciation by at least giving the wine a try.

Salem smiled and expertly uncorked the wine, pouring her glass last. She sat down opposite them and sipped at the red liquid, rolling the stem between her fingers.

"They'll be down soon. I think they fell asleep while I was out buying the guanciale." She said, watching the three friends sip their drinks nervously.

"They?" Joey asked, wondering if Atem had changed from male to non binary.

Salem nodded, "Yes, Atem and Mr. Kaiba." She said taking another sip of wine.

Yugi coughed as he took in a rather large gulp of the bitter red liquid.

Atem and Kaiba?

Alone upstairs?

Why? When?

Why?

"Oh are they back together?" Te'a asked, suddenly very interested in conversation with Salem.

"Hm? Oh, I don't think that's what's going on. I called Mr. Kaiba earlier this morning when Atem threw his back out and...well…" Salem trailed off.

"What is it? That jerk didn't threaten ya did he?" Joey asked, getting immediately angry.

Salem sighed, "I need him out." She said in a hushed tone.

Te'a's eyes widened, "You want Atem out?"

"No, no. Kaiba. How do I get him away from Atem? You guys know, mish kida? That Kaiba is dangerous? I'm worried...for Atem." She knew she was only half telling the truth, but she knew getting Atem's friends involved would be a good start..

Yugi's heart was thudding in his chest, "What do you know?" He asked, absentmindedly letting go of Te'a's hand.

"Well…" Salem started,

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." She finished, suddenly changing the subject and getting up from the couch to run into the kitchen.

The three friends blinked at this change in behavior and jumped when they heard Kaiba's deep voice from the top of the staircase.

"Look who's here to ruin my night." Kaiba said as he descended the stairs, leading a very sleepy Atem by the hand to the living room.

"Be nice, Kaiba." Atem yawned, as he sat on the love seat, Kaiba sitting next him with his arm around the ex pharaoh's waist.

Yugi glared at Kaiba, his jealousy plain on his face. He took another sip of his wine and tried his best to ignore the blatant display of affection in front of him.

Why wasn't Atem stopping him?

Te'a took a large swig of her wine once she noticed Yugi's reaction to the scene in front of them. She knew he still had feelings for Atem, his reaction just confirmed it.

Joey glared at Kaiba and then looked over at Salem, who was frantically grating cheese into a skillet full of sizzling meat and pasta.

Fear.

The blonde took his beer off of the coffee table and went into the kitchen.

"Hey, did you want some help? I'd like to think I'm a pretty good cook." Joey said, with a grin.

Salem smiled weakly, "I couldn't ask you to do that. You're a guest here. Please sit." She said warmly.

Joey looked over at the group, who were distracted by Atem and Kaiba. He stepped closer to Salem and took the hard cheese and microplane grater out of her hands.

"I'll finish the cheese, while you stir. Just tell me when to stop." Joey whispered, grating the cheese into the skillet.

Salem smiled and continued cooking, giving Joey different things to do around the kitchen.

Soon, the entree was finished, and Joey was instructed to set the patio table. Salem brought the large skillet outside and placed it on a pink cloth in the middle of the table.

"Thank you, Joseph." Salem said, her velvety voice turning Joey's skin a dark pink.

"Um, yeah. Your welcome. While we're out here, what's up wit Kaiba and Atem?" Joey asked, looking inside at what looked to be a very tense conversation.

Salem sighed, "I can't say a lot but, I'm glad you and your friends are here." She said opening the sliding door to announce that dinner was ready.

Atem yawned again and smiled, "I'm starving." He was still disoriented from his nap and earlier romp with Kaiba.

"Well you did lose a lot of fluid earlier." Kaiba whispered in Atem's ear, loving the jealous glare he earned from Yugi.

Yugi didn't hear what Kaiba said to Atem, but he knew something must have happened between them. That sort of closeness only happened after something sexual.

Te'a clicked her tongue and stood up, taking her wine to the patio area, brushing passed Salem without a thank you. She waited near a chair, tapping her foot impatiently.

Yugi followed behind Atem and Kaiba, hating how much they looked like a couple. He took his seat, next to Te'a, not noticing her annoyed glare as she sat down.

Atem was sat at the head of the table, Kaiba to his left, then Salem, and then Joey at then end. To Atem's right was Yugi, and then Te'a.

"What did you make Salem? It smells divine." Atem said, his mind slowly becoming less foggy.

"Carbonara." She said, placing a serving of the pasta on each person's plate, starting with Atem, and ending with herself.

"What's in it?" Te'a asked judgmentally, moving the pasta around on her plate.

"Handmade spaghetti noodles, eggs, fresh grated parmesan, and guanciale-"

"Guan-guan-chee all eh?" Joey asked staring at the bits of brown meat.

"Guanciale, you idiot. It's essentially fancy italian bacon." Kaiba said with a roll of his eyes.

"Kaiba, stop. Salem it tastes amazing." Atem said chewing a large bite.

"Thank you, Atem. Your friend Joseph was helping me-"

"Yeah we saw you two getting cozy in the kitchen. Seems like someone's hitting it off." Te'a said with a playful smirk.

"Is that someone Salem and Joey though? Or are we not going to talk about the elephant in the room?" Yugi blurted out, realizing that he was one glass of wine into the evening and already tipsy. He was a lightweight, but happily poured himself another glass anyway.

Te'a sighed and poured herself another glass as well, "I think it's nice that Atem and Kaiba are friends again. They're adults who can make their own choices, and if that's what they both want, who are we to say otherwise."

Kaiba snatched the bottle from Te'a and poured his first glass of the evening, also filling Atem's glass as he spoke, "Well that's very grown up of you Te'a. I can only imagine what you and Yugi are going through, you know, him being unfaithful and all." He punctuated his sentence by putting the bottle down, passing it to Joey.

Joey passed the bottle to Salem, who tried to pour her wine, but the bottle was empty.

He blinked and looked at Yugi.

"What are you talking about, moneybags? Yugi would never cheat on Te'a." The blonde said taking a bite of his pasta.

Salem sighed and left the table, returning with a new bottle of red wine, and another beer for Joey. She popped the cap off of the beer and refilled Joey's glass.

She opened the bottle of wine, serving herself first as all other glasses were full.

Te'a scoffed, "What a surprise, he didn't tell you." She said swirling the pasta on her fork.

"That's not fair, Te'a. I wasn't ready to tell anyone yet." Yugi said, polishing off his pasta with a final bite.

"Then how did Kaiba find out?" Joey asked, no longer hungry.

"I told him." Atem said, his glass to his lips.

"Well, I found out when you and Salem were talking. You didn't come out and say it." Kaiba corrected, savoring the taste of the entree. He was shocked at the smokey flavor of the guanciale mixed with the reggiano parmegiano and egg sauce.

"Wait, she knows?" Te'a asked, glaring at Salem.

"Of course I do. It happened in my home, not a lot happens here without my finding out about it." She said, chewing her food and washing it down with the wine.

"Then why didn't you stop them?!" Te'a asked, slamming her hand on the table.

"I was at dinner with Kaiba." She said pointing her fork toward the brunette.

"Whaaa?!" Joey yelled.

"Calm down, mutt, it was business only." Kaiba said matter of factly.

Atem laughed, "Is that why you tried to have sex with her? It must have been a blow to your ego when she turned you down."

Te'a and Yugi looked at Salem who was calmly enjoying her food.

"What?" Salem said, feeling everyone's eyes on her.

"Why did you agree to dinner with this asshole?" Joey asked, taking his seat.

"Like he said, it was supposed to be business only." She said plainly.

"Oh please, with that dress you wore? You were begging for me to fuck your brains out." Kaiba spat.

"Whoa.." Atem said, realizing that dinner was going downhill very fast.

"You couldn't get me into bed even if you tried. You probably wouldn't know what to do with me." Salem retorted, sipping her wine gracefully.

"Ha! I'd fuck you silly." Kaiba laughed, tossing his bangs out of his eyes. It was an empty statement, but he knew his capabilities in bed.

"Okay, can we cool it with the dirty talk?" Atem asked putting his hands up in the air.

"You weren't saying that when my mouth was on your dick earlier…" Kaiba scoffed.

"What?!" Yugi gasped, staring at Atem, his eyes full of hurt.

"Oohhh...shit." Joey said, guzzling the rest of his beer.

"I'll get you another one." Salem said quickly, getting up and running inside.

"I'll help!" Joey added, wanting to get away from the conversation that was about to happen.

Te'a let out a hysterical laugh and downed the rest of her wine. She was glad that she came to this dinner. Now Yugi knew what it felt like to have someone you love become intimate with someone else.

Karma.

Atem rubbed his temples, regretting his actions from earlier in the day. He knew he was letting Kaiba get too close too soon.

"Yugi, listen.." Atem started.

"I took advantage of the situation. Atem did consent but he was already too high to really say no." Kaiba interrupted.

"Since Salem and Atem will be signing a contract with Kaiba Corp and industrial illusions this evening, that behavior was completely unprofessional." He continued.

"Why are they signing a contract?" Te'a asked, genuinely confused.

"Salem and I are launching a cosmetics line together, and one of the products is a Duel Monsters themed eyeshadow palette. We were actually hoping we could announce the line in our next video...with you as our model, Yugi.." Atem said, realizing now wasn't the best time to ask for a favor of that magnitude.

Yugi was silent for what seemed like an eternity before finishing his wine and sighing, "I'll do it. Let's even film it now."

Te'a blinked at her boyfriend, "Yugi you can't be serious. You don't even wear makeup."

"It's just product. Plus, I need a makeover anyway. Maybe it'll draw in new customers so I can afford a new mattress. Then you'll shut up about it." Yugi said with a hiccup, not caring that he was picking a fight. He let Te'a mess with him all day, it was his turn now.

Te'a gasped and crossed her arms.

Atem looked at Yugi with concern, "You shouldn't speak to Te'a that way, Aibou."

Yugi laughed and stood up, "You should hear the stupid fights we have, Atem. She ran into the bathroom and pretended to cry just because I told her I couldn't afford to buy a bigger mattress right goddamn now." He sauntered into the living room, leaving a stunned Kaiba, Atem, and Te'a sitting at the table.

Te'a stood up and walked into the the living room, followed by Kaiba and Atem. Yugi was frozen in the middle of the living room. When the three turned toward the kitchen to see what had the lavender eyed man so shocked, they saw Joey and Salem, locked in a passionate kiss.

Joey was lost in the sensation of the softness of Salem's lips, and the tautness of her buttocks. He heard Yugi clear his throat and he was brought back to reality. As he broke the kiss, he gazed into Salem's honey colored eyes, full of want and confusion.

The two awkwardly pulled away from each other, not knowing what to say.

"Umm, wow." Te'a said, thinking the evening couldn't get any worse.

"Salem, um, Yugi wanted to help us film that video...now." Atem said slowly.

This was….good...right? Salem needs someone and so does Joey.

"Hmm? Oh, right. Is that a good idea? We've all had a bit to drink." She said, unable to make eye contact with Joey.

"Drunk makeup videos are popular. I'd say this humanizes you and Atem, makes you more relatable. Who hasn't gotten drunk with friends and tried to give each other makeovers. Isn't that what girls do during sleepovers?" Kaiba said. He needed this video uploaded and the contract signed. The sooner that happened, the sooner he could guarantee his spot in Atem's life.

"No." Salem said, plainly, looking Kaiba dead in the eye.

Kaiba glared at her, wondering if she remembered their bargain. "Excuse me?"

"It's one thing if that's the theme of the video, but this project is important to me. Not only that, I refuse to let Atem film while he's recovering or did you forget that's the only reason why you're here in the first place?" She said planting her feet. Her drunken kiss with Joey had helped her. No one in this room would believe Kaiba if he outed her. Not after what they just witnessed.

Kaiba glared even harder as he came to the same conclusion.

"Fine. We'll wait until the King of Games is sober enough to be your model." He said crossing his arms with a huff.

He realized that Salem was trying to stall this process. He would let her. For now.

"Perfect, and this will give me time to redline our contract." She said with a fake smile.

"Fine." Kaiba said, walking toward the door, completely done with the evening.

"Fine!" Salem called after him.

Kaiba looked at Atem, who waved goodbye weakly.

Great. He was on the outside again.

He gave Atem a knowing look and left the apartment, angry things didn't go his way.

Atem looked at his friends, drunk and sleepy.

"Hey, Salem. Would it be okay if they stayed the night? It's late and everyone's too drunk to walk home." Atem asked.

Te'a rolled her eyes. There was no way she was staying in the apartment where Yugi cheated on her.

"Don't worry, about it Atem. I'm leaving." Te'a said, taking out her phone to call a ride.

"Come on Te'a, let's just stay. They have plenty of room." Yugi said laying on one of the couches.

"I didn't say you were coming with me, Yugi. I'm done. I'm going to sleep in my own bed." Te'a said walking out of the apartment and slamming the door.

Salem sighed and started to clean up, trying to take her mind off of their stressful situation.

"Hey, you've done so much, let me at least help you clean." Joey said, trying to slow her down.

Salem breathed out of her nose and looked at Atem.

"You need to go to bed. Yugi needs to sleep in his own bed tonight. Joseph, thank you so much, but I'll call you and Yugi a car. You can help by getting him and yourself home safely." She walked and cleared the plates off of the patio table, bringing the dirty dishes to the sink.

Atem was still standing in the the living room, wondering why the night had to end so suddenly.

"Atem. Bed. Now." Salem said, shaking Joey off of her as he tried to take over the dishes.

"Salem. I'm an adult, and I live here too. Aibou is in no condition to move. He can sleep on the couch. Let Joey help you clean up." Atem said sternly.

"Better yet, let me clean up and you head to bed, Salem. I'll make sure these two don't get themselves into more trouble." Joey said, successfully prying the sponge out of her hand.

"Fine! Do what you want Atem! I'm going to bed. Joseph, it was very nice meeting you." With that Salem ran upstairs and slammed her door.

Atem sighed and sat on the couch next to Yugi as he watched Joey clean up the apartment. He felt bad having his friend do the cleaning, but he was still injured, Yugi was passed out drunk on the couch, and Salem was seething in her room.

"You're more than welcome to spend the night in the guest room, Joey. Unless you'd rather join Salem in hers…" Atem said with a chuckle.

Joey's face turned beet red as he put the last dish into the dishwasher.

"Shut up, pharaoh. It was just a kiss." Joey said drying off his hands.

"And how were you able to manage that? I noticed your blatant flirting earlier but I didn't think you'd actually make a move on my friend." Atem stated with a yawn.

"Well, Yuge is your friend too. And you slept with him. How did you manage that?" Joey shot back.

Atem raised his hands in defense, "Joey, please, you misunderstood. I made a mistake and so did Aibou. What I mean, is Salem told me that she doesn't date, literally this morning. I just want to know what you said to her to be able to get a kiss."

Joey shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the counter, "Well we just started talking is all. I told her about my home life and how I kinda had to grow up before I was ready. She had to grow up fast too, ya know?"

Atem looked down at his hands as his stomach dropped. He didn't know Salem had a rough past.

He didn't know anything about her past now that he had thought about it.

He guessed she technically didn't know anything about his past either.

"I felt something special, Atem...I think she felt it too." Joey continued, walking over to the couches.

"But if she doesn't date...should I even bother?" Joey asked leaning back with a sigh.

Atem gazed at Yugi's sleeping form, sprawled out ungracefully on the couch.

"I think you should go for it." Atem said in almost a whisper.

Joey snapped his head in Atem's direction, "What, really? But you said-"

"I know what I said. But, if you don't try, you'll never know. Do you want to spend the rest of your life wondering if she was the one? Or, you'll make the same mistake I did, and realize your feelings after they've already found someone else…" Atem said sadly, walking over to Yugi and draping a throw blanket over the small male.

Joey nodded, mainly to himself. He stood up and looked at the doors upstairs.

"We should get you to bed. Yuge, isn't going anywhere but I could use that guest room if that's still an option." Joey said, decided that he would wait to speak with Salem when she was less heated.

Atem nodded and lead Joey upstairs, "Last door on the left."

Joey said his goodbyes and silently went into the guest room.

Atem looked over the railing at Yugi, who was sound asleep, "Goodnight, Aibou."

He walked into his room and carefully got into bed, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I'm so so so soooo sorry it's been a while! I'm in a show and I also got sick over the weekend so it's been tough.

I know I said I'd involve my OC less but it's too late lol

I'm hoping to post another chapter of Highlight of My Life this weekend to make up (haha makeup, get it like...I'll stop) for lost time BUT I won't know if you really want it unless you review and leave Kudos!

Also, to start accessing sneak peaks of future chapters, add me on discord #8434 and I'll invite you to my story server. You'll be able to give suggestions, ask questions (on stories and personal questions), and even submit prompts for one shots (see my one-shot The Honeymoon) and new stories!


	7. Herding Cat

Chapter 7

Yugi woke up to his phone chiming repeatedly. He groaned, trying to blink away his dizziness.

He was temporarily blinded by the light from his phone before he made out several angry texts from Te'a.

He said up slowly and sent his reply, confused on what she was talking about.

He would never disrespect her in front of everyone. He racked his brain for details from the night before.

Nothing.

Leave it up to him to get blackout drunk from two glasses of wine.

He stood up and stretched, groaning as his migraine hit him with full force. He slumped back onto the couch and and rubbed at his temples.

"Rough morning?"

Yugi let out an embarrassingly high pitched yelp when he saw Kaiba. Who was sipping a cup of coffee at the kitchen island.

"Holy Fu-! What are you doing here?" Yugi yelled, immediately regretting his volume as he rubbed his eyes.

Kaiba took another gentle sip from his coffee and set the mug down with a light tap.

"I'm taking Atem to bunch." Kaiba said plainly, checking his watch impatiently.

Yugi chuckled lightly as he sat back down, giving up any hope of opening the game shop today. He didn't like that Kaiba was trying so hard to be with Atem again. Especially when he hasn't told Atem about the money.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes at the spiky haired male, "What?"

Yugi shook his head and scoffed, "Do you really think he's ever going to trust you again?"

Kaiba smirked, "I think he's more inclined to trust me over you at this point. All we had was a misunderstanding, you're a cheater and a mean drunk. Are you going to disrespect Atem the next time you get drunk off of a sip of wine?" Kaiba said with a chuckle.

Yugi's face twisted into a confused expression, "Mean drunk? Te'a said something about feeling disrespected, but I'd never disrespect her-"

"Yeah you probably promised you'd never cheat either…" Kaiba said, taking a smug sip from his mug.

Yugi sighed and looked at his phone, "I would never lie to Te'a about money."

Kaiba's brow perked up, "Your point?"

"Atem's money. The money you said he stole. I think you and I both know the truth, but does Atem know that he's hurting himself to return that was his all along? Ohhh, and Salem's a pretty protective friend, I bet as soon as she finds out, that deal with Kaiba Corp and her makeup line is through. " Yugi stared into Kaiba's intense gaze before he put the last few pieces together.

"Ahhhh I get it. If Kaiba Corp isn't apart of this project you have no reason to be around Atem! How did you weasel your way into getting Salem's approval?" Yugi asked, realizing Kaiba hasn't changed at all. Still as sneaky and underhanded as ever.

Kaiba ignored Yugi's question as he finished his coffee, now less enjoyable without the upper hand in the conversation.

Yugi narrowed his eyes at the brunette, remembering something about Salem and Kaiba going to dinner.

He gasped as he made the connection, "You're blackmailing her aren't you? Did you two actually have sex and neither of you want Atem to know?-"

"I'm doing nothing of the sort. And I would never touch that woman." Kaiba lied, knowing full well he would never have sex with her, but he's physically assaulted her at least twice and is definitely blackmailing her. But not for what Yugi thinks.

Yugi glared at Kaiba and crossed his arms, "Fine. Don't tell me. But what's this about Te'a rethinking our relationship. Do you know what I did?" He thought he might as well get some information on his behavior from last night.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and checked his watch again, "Something about a mattress. You were an asshole about it."

Yugi groaned in frustration and tried to call Te'a's number.

No answer.

"Goddamnit!" Yugi yelled, "Ah, shit ow.." he held his face in his hands.

"Aibou, you're up!" Atem chirped, running down the staircase with renewed vigor. His back miraculously healed from the night before.

He gave Yugi a crushing hug and smiled, "You look awful, come with me and Kaiba for breakfast!"

"No." Kaiba deadpanned. He wanted to be alone with Atem. None of the group breakfast bullshit.

"Oh hush, Kaiba. Aibou had a rough night and I think brunch among friends will do him good!" Atem beamed.

"Dinner among friends is what fucked him up in the first place." Kaiba argued, he was not taking the ex twins out for brunch. It was either him and Atem or no brunch at all.

Atem huffed and crossed his arms, he wanted both of his friends to get along and now that the worst was out, maybe they could make real progress over mimosas.

Yugi thought the idea of more drinks was a bad one, especially after last night.

"I should probably talk to Te'a in person. She's really mad at me." Yugi said rubbing at the back of his head.

"Rightfully so, Aibou. You need to treat your girlfriend with more respect.-"

"Ex girlfriend now, I bet." Kaiba added with a smirk.

Yugi sighed and started at his phone, "No, I don't think she'll dump me. She gets upset, yeah, but I feel like she stays with me so I'm the one who's always damaged goods…" Yugi said sadly.

Kaiba sighed and crossed his arms, "That's ridiculous. She should either forgive you and move on or choose not to forgive you and break up."

Atem raised an eyebrow at Kaiba, surprised that the brunette was making sense.

"I didn't realize you were so unhappy Aibou." Atem said taking Yugi's hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Yugi's eyes became hot and immediately teared up, "I didn't know either…" He said with a sob.

Atem's heart sank as he watched Yugi break down in front of him.

"Kaiba, let's reschedule. Yugi needs me right now." Atem said, sitting Yugi on the couch, trying to calm his friend down.

Kaiba groaned internally, hating that Atem's caring nature was working against him yet again.

Wait.

This might be perfect.

Kaiba put on caring expression and sat on the other side of Yugi.

"Mokuba said you had a good time at the spa the other day, maybe you should take the day to clear your head." Kaiba said gently.

Atem was surprised at Kaiba's supportive behavior.

" _Maybe he really has changed…"_ Atem thought, suddenly hatching an idea.

"I'll be right back." Atem said, patting Yugi's shoulder.

Atem hastily climbed up the stairs and knocked loudly on Salem's door.

The door swung open revealing Salem in a tight light pink pencil skirt, and white silk button down shirt. Her hair was in an elegant messy bun and her face was painted to perfection.

"What is it, Atem? You're never up this early." She asked looking over Atem's shoulder to see Kaiba and Yugi sitting on the couch.

She sighed and leaned against her door frame, exhausted from dealing with his group of friends.

Atem looked his friend up and down, "Where are you going dressed like that?"

"Ya Rohbi, Atem, I have a job besides taking care of you. I was going to meet with my lawyer about the contracts Mr. Kaiba sent us-"

"Is there a reason you weren't taking me to this meeting? You said it yourself, _We're partners, mish kida?_ " Atem said, mocking her.

Salem sighed and adjusted her shirt, "I was going to take you, but then you threw your back out. Speaking of which, you look like you're ready to go somewhere yourself. You should be resting."

Atem crossed his arms, "For your information, Kaiba was going to take me to brunch."

Salem rolled her eyes again and walked past Atem and down the stairs.

Atem followed her and grabbed her arm, "What's your problem? I was coming to ask you about those contracts anyway. Why are you so snippy this morning?"

"Atem, I have work to do. You can come with me if you like but I won't let you make me late for my appointment." She said, walking into the kitchen.

She blinked at her chemex pour over, noticing that the coffee grinds had been used and her kettle was empty.

She turned toward the counter and saw that the mug she set out for herself had also been used.

Kaiba smirked at her as she put the dirty mug in the sink and went into her cabinet.

She sighed when she realized that was her last serving of coffee.

"Skhyf al'ahmaq shurb qahuti!" She whispered harshly under her breath, slamming the cabinet shut.

"Sala, language!" Atem said, glaring at his roommate. He couldn't believe how she was acting this morning.

Yugi perked up when the apartment door opened and Joey walked into the middle of the war zone.

"Whoa...bad timing." Joey said placing a cardboard carrier containing four to go cups of coffee on the counter.

"Actually perfect timing." Atem said pointing at the coffee on the counter.

Joey blinked at the ex pharaoh, "Oh yeah, I wanted to get something to thank Salem for dinner and for letting us crash here." He said taking one of the cups out of the container and passing it to Salem.

"I just got it black. I don't know what you like in your morning joe." He said blushing when he noticed Salem's outfit.

Hot damn.

"From what happened last night I'd say Salem likes her "morning joe" blonde." Kaiba sneered.

Yugi let out a snort and covered his mouth. There wasn't a lot he remembered, but he definitely remembered Salem and Joey kissing last night.

He couldn't control himself any longer and began laughing in earnest, immediately joined by Atem and Kaiba.

Joey's whole body turned even more red as he locked eyes with Salem.

She was livid.

She took a deep breath and smiled at Joey, "Thank you, hubun." She sipped her coffee as Atem squealed.

"She called him LOVE!" He said chuckling.

"Fuck You guys, I'm leaving." She said, starting to walk towards the door.

"Salem, you can't take that meeting without me. Why don't we all go? Kaiba can get his lawyer on the phone, and we can get the signing finished! Then we can treat Yugi to a day of pampering for our video!" Atem explained.

Kaiba's heart was doing back flips. His plan was working.

"I think that's a great idea." Kaiba said, standing up.

"Of course you do." Salem spat, her eyes narrowed at the tall brunette.

Yugi sighed, "I could use some pampering...it'll give me time to think. Te'a isn't responding to my messages anyway.." He wiped his tears, and stood up as well.

"I might be in the way, so I can just head home." Joey added. He had stopped by the Game Shop to put up a sign saying they were closed for repairs.

It wasn't the first time he had to cover for Yugi.

"Nonsense! Joey you can help us film! I mean, only if you want to." Atem said excitedly. He knew that having his friends involved would make things less stressful.

Joey grinned from ear to ear, completely on board with the idea. Plus, any extra time he got to spend with Salem would be a bonus.

"I'd love to!" Joey chirped.

Salem sighed and tucked a loose curl behind her ear, "Fine. Whose car are we taking?" She asked Kaiba, putting her hand on her hip.

"Yours, idiot." Kaiba spat in perfect German, knowing Salem could understand him. After doing some research, Kaiba learned that Salem spoke many languages to aid in her business ventures.

"Drop dead." Salem retorted in the same language.

Salem lead the way to the parking garage. She walked up to her white Tesla, pressing a button on his keys to unlock the car.

Joey gasped and whistled, "Quite the ride you got here, Salem." He said as he got into the front seat.

"Thank y-"

"What do you think you're doing, mutt? I'm not sitting in the back seat." Kaiba said, grabbing Joey by the collar of his shirt.

"Let go a me, rich boy!" Joey yelled, he would sit next to Salem even if it killed him.

"Mr. Kaiba, Joseph brought me coffee after you drank my last serving. You can sit in the middle seat for all I care. Joseph, buckle up." Salem said getting into the driver's seat.

"I am NOT sitting in the middle seat." Kaiba huffed, looking at Yugi.

Yugi crossed his arms, "Well, I'm not sitting in the middle." He hated always having to be the one to give in. If today was going to be about keeping him relaxed, then the last thing he wanted was to sit in the worst seat in the car.

"I can't sit in the middle. If my back goes out again, this video is never getting made." Atem said getting in the backseat behind Salem.

Atem hated to be selfish, but if there was one thing he knew, it's that the middle seat was terrible.

Kaiba and Yugi glared at each other waiting for the other to give in.

"You're sitting in the middle." Kaiba growled, looking down at the smaller to intimidate him.

"That's fine. It'll give me a chance to talk to Atem about his outstanding debt." Yugi said matter of factly. He made a motion to get into the car when Kaiba grabbed Yugi's arm.

"You used to be a pushover." Kaiba spat, climbing into the middle seat next to Atem.

* * *

The meeting went too well.

The contracts were signed and notarized within a matter of thirty minutes.

Joey used Salem's phone to film the event, trying to keep himself from only filming her.

He didn't want the video to be unusable.

Salem had said something about it the behind the scenes look for Atem's subscribers, and Joey definitely didn't want to ruin that.

Kaiba squeezed Atem's thigh as Yugi took a picture of Salem, Kaiba, and Atem all signing their respective copies.

He had won.

Kaiba shook the lawyer's hand and thanked his lawyer for being able to call in last minute.

As they left the office, Atem gave Salem a gentle hug,

"I know we were a lot to deal with this morning but thank you. I wouldn't have made it this far without you, malaika."

Salem didn't answer as the group piled into her car. She sighed as Kaiba got in the front seat and smirked at her.

"You should be happy. Isn't this what you wanted?" Kaiba whispered haughtily.

Salem rolled her eyes and started the car, trying her best to ignore Kaiba's shit eating grin.

Yugi sighed as he shifted uncomfortably in the middle seat. He jumped as he felt Atem's warm fingers against his skin

His cheeks grew hot as Atem absentmindedly traced circles on the back of Yugi's hand.

Joey looked over at the two smaller males and cleared his throat,

"Hey, uh, Yuge, did you text Te'a back?" He didn't like to interfere, but knowing what he knows now about Atem and Yugi, he wasn't about to let his friend make the same mistake twice.

Yugi snapped out of his thoughts and checked his phone.

No messages.

"She's ignoring me, Joey. I'm really at a loss. I keep messing up but she stays with me and makes me feel guilty…" Yugi said sadly.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know your relationship but may I say something?" Salem asked pulling out of the lot and onto the main road.

"Yes, please. Anything will help." Yugi said, exasperated.

"You need to break up with her." Salem stated.

Everyone in the car fell awkwardly silent.

"W-what?" Yugi asked, wondering if he'd heard her correctly.

"She says she forgives you, yes?"

"Well yeah." Yugi shrugged.

"Does she constantly guilt trip you with the mistake that she says she forgives you for?" Salem asked.

"...Yeah…"

"That's abusive. And it's not healthy. Either she forgives you or she doesn't. Last night you were mean, sure, but it seemed to me that you were fed up with being her punching bag. You and Atem on the other hand, have actual chemistry...sooner or later you two-"

"What are you getting at, Salem?" Kaiba interrupted. He knew that the only thing keeping Yugi and Atem apart was Te'a. If Yugi and Te'a break up, Atem will chose Yugi over Kaiba without a second thought.

Salem sighed, "I'm just saying you only have one life. Do you really want to spend it being miserable?"

Yugi stared blankly at his lap and willed himself not to cry.

She was right. And, Kaiba had said basically the same thing before they left this morning.

He was only staying with Te'a out of guilt and there was no sign of things getting better between them.

He had to end things with Te'a.

Tonight.

The car stayed quiet and tense as Salem pulled into a parking lot of a restaurant.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow,

"What are you doing?"

Salem put the car in park and shut off the engine,

"Brunch." She said getting out of the car.

Atem gasped got out of the vehicle, barely able to contain his excitement.

He LOVED brunch. He was glad Salem remembered that no one had eaten yet.

Kaiba glared at Salem as everyone slowly made their way out of the car and into the the waiting area of the packed restaurant.

He crossed his arms and looked around, seeing no space for their group.

"Let's go, we aren't waiting." Kaiba huffed, glaring at everyone he saw taking stealthy pictures of him.

Atem groaned, and rolled his eyes.

"Somethings never change." He murmured, nudging Yugi, who was still eerily silent and trapped in his own thoughts.

Joey looked at his quiet friend and frowned. He wished there was something he could do to help Yugi's situation but he didn't want to involve himself in Yugi's relationship with Te'a.

The dynamic of the gang was already shaky enough.

Salem waved at the hostess and smiled brightly. She held up her hand to let the hostess know how many were in their party.

The hostess spoke to Salem in Arabic and frantically shook her hand.

The group watched in confusion as they were immediately led to a private patio, away from the noisy patrons and prying eyes.

They were sat at a round table, Yugi and Joey sitting on either side of Atem.

Kaiba felt a twinge of jealousy as Atem smiled at the smaller male. He took a seat between Yugi and Salem, hating everything.

Yugi smiled back at Atem and felt his heart flutter when the ex pharaoh winked and said,

"Let's get you something to get rid of that hangover, aibou."

Yugi's cheeks turned red when Atem unfolded his napkin and placed it in Yugi's lap.

Kaiba glared at the scene in front of him and took out his phone, tapping his screen angrily.

The waitress came by and took everyone's drink and food orders.

While Joey was having trouble deciding what to order, Yugi's phone buzzed in his pocket.

He tried to ignore it but it buzzed again.

It might be Te'a.

He took his phone out of this pocket and looked at his messages.

What the…

 **Kaiba-kun: Switch seats with me. Now.**

 **..**

 **Kaiba-kun: Don't fucking ignore me.**

Yugi sighed and typed his reply, sick of Kaiba's behavior.

 **Mutou Yugi: No.**

…

… **.**

 **Kaiba-kun: If you don't switch, I'll text Te'a and tell her you and Atem have been flirting all morning. Your choice.**

…

…

…

 **..**

 **Mutou Yugi: Go ahead and tell her.**

Kaiba growled internally and glared at Yugi, who remained looking as innocent as possible as he gave his order to the waitress.

Fucking great.

Now he would have to watch Yugi and Atem make doe eyes at each other all day.

Spectacular.

* * *

Te'a stretched as she finished her evening run. She needed to clear her head and think about what she wanted in her future.

She knew that she wanted Yugi as a partner.

She realized that over the last couple of days she had been overly demanding with Yugi and she felt awful for treating someone she loved so much so badly.

Her phone buzzed several times as she walked into her parents home.

Te'a trudged up the stairs, muscles sore from her workout and went into her bedroom to read the messages in private.

Eh?

Almost all of her American friends sent her a link to a video with a title that said,

 **A Makeover Fit For A KING**

They were saying things like "Isn't that your boyfriend?" and "Why Atem the beauty blogger all up on your man?"

She hesitantly tapped the play button and immediately hated what she saw,

Salem, Atem, and Yugi all sitting in front of the camera happily clinking glasses of champagne.

It was like Salem was taking her spot as the only girl in the gang.

No.

No matter how bad things got between Te'a and Yugi, she could always count on him remaining loyal.

And the group loved Te'a...right?

She brought her attention back to the video and rolled her eyes as Salem winked at the camera.

 _Salem: As promised, we have a special guest here today and we're going to treat him like the king he is! Yugi Mutou, King of Games, what do you currently use for skin care?_

 _Yugi: *Rubs the back of his head* ….Water?_

 _Atem laughs in the background and Salem sticks her tongue out._

 _Salem: That's fine Yugi! It's more fun for me this way._

 _Salem begins to touch Yugi's face to feel his skin type and nods to herself. She looks at the camera as it zooms in dramatically._

 _Salem: Let's get this party started._

 _Cut to a close up of Yugi's face as Salem begins the facial. The video slows down when she shows a product from her skin care line, and speeds up as she applies it._

 _The video slows to a normal speed as Salem finishes moisturizing Yugi's face. She gives him a hand held mirror._

 _Salem: What do you think, cutie?_

Te'a's blood was boiling.

How dare that little-

 _Yugi: Holy shit, my skin looks so good! *touches his cheek and moans* Oh my God it's sooooo soft._

 _Salem laughs and kisses Yugi once on both cheeks._

 _Salem: I'm glad you love it, habibi. Are you ready for Atem to paint your face to the GODS?_

 _Yugi: *Nervously* Oh um. Sure._

Te'a frowned.

Yugi seemed to be acting completely normal. Normal for him, anyway.

She paused the video and checked her messages a second time. She had ignored him earlier in the day but-

No new messages from Yugi.

Not since this morning.

She sighed a played the video, this time Atem and Yugi were sitting in front of the camera. She couldn't help but get jealous when Atem grabbed Yugi's hand and stroked his cheek.

Atem was playing a dangerous game, and Te'a wasn't sure how long she could ignore his obvious disrespect for their relationship.

 _Atem: You look amazing, Aibou. And don't be afraid, I'm going to give you a natural glow. Have you ever worn makeup before._

 _Yugi shrugs his shoulders and blushes._

 _Yugi: Eye liner once or twice. But, when I look back at pictures I realize how bad it looked._

 _Atem laughs heartily and smiles._

 _Atem: Well we'll fix that today. Everything we use on you, you can take home and use to your heart's content, including the make up._

 _Yugi: You guys are so sweet. In any case, I trust you._

 _Yugi smiles and looks into Atem's eyes._

 _Atem smiles back and begins with a light foundation, concealer for Yugi's dark circles, and contour on his nose. He blends everything out and packs a translucent powder where the concealer was placed to bake it._

 _Yugi: What is this?_

 _Atem: It's called baking. It's to help lift the brightness of the concealer. It helps set the product in place._

 _Atem grabs a brow pencil and dips into a dark brown brow gel, filling in and shaping Yugi's browline._

 _Yugi: So it's...baking...powder.._

 _Atem giggles and taps a fluffy brush against Yugi's nose before brushing off the the bake._

 _Atem: You're silly. You're looking really snatched already, Aibou. You'll probably get twice as many ladies after this._

 _Yugi scoffs as Atem brushes a golden highlight on his cheekbones, nose, and cupids bow. Atem then takes out a large eyeshadow palette._

 _Yugi: I don't attract anyone…._

 _Atem rolls his eyes and taps a brush into a light brown pan._

 _Atem: Well you'll get twice as many of whom ever after this._

 _Salem laughs off camera._

 _Salem: Twice of anything times zero is still zero, Atem. Bish I thought you were good at math!_

 _Atem: Shut the fuck up Salem, you're just mad because Yugi wouldn't let you touch his hair!_

 _Salem: No means no! I'm not going to change his hair if he doesn't want me to!_

 _A deep male voice shouts from off camera as well._

 _Kaiba: Will you two stop bickering and wrap this up?!_

 _Atem sighs and continues to apply shadow to Yugi's lid._

 _Yugi: Stop being grumpy Kaiba you're ruining their bit!_

 _Kaiba: Shut up and model!_

 _A sigh is heard on the other side of the camera and a caption pops up at the bottom of the screen._

 _ **That's Yugi's friend, Joey, who is regretting his part in all of this.**_

 _Atem finishes Yugi's maroon and gold eye look with a winged eyeliner and mascara. He applies a deep brown red lip stain and puts a light coat of gold lip gloss over the stain._

 _Yugi looks into the mirror and gasps._

 _Yugi: I have so many feelings. I want this version of me to have sex with the real me._

 _Everyone laughs on and off camera._

 _Atem: I know I said natural but I really couldn't help myself, you look so good. I could eat you alive._

 _Yugi blushes and smiles at Atem._

 _Cut to Salem, Yugi, and Atem sitting in front of the camera. Their champagne glasses now all have matching lipstick marks on the rims._

 _Salem: Yugi, would you wear a full face everyday?_

 _Yugi: Probably not everyday. And I wouldn't be able to make my eyeshadow look like this..,like ever._

 _Atem: It's pretty easy when you have the right palette. Would you ever get one?_

 _Yugi: If I ever found one that made sense to me…_

 _Salem: What if it was Duel Monsters themed?_

 _Atem and Salem look at the camera as it quick zooms in and out._

 _Atem: #shamelessplug! Surprise! Our big announcement is not only that Salem and I are launching our own line of cosmetics-_

 _Salem: But that in our line, we've created a Duel Monsters themed eyeshadow palette! We're collaborating with Duel Monsters creator Maximillion Pegasus, and none other than Seto Kaiba himself! Who knows, maybe we'll get the dragon man himself a makeover._

 _Kaiba: *from off camera* Eat me._

 _Salem gives the middle finger to Kaiba as Atem and Yugi are distracted by each other._

 _Yugi smiles and holds Atem's hand._

 _Yugi: This is all so amazing. I can't wait to see how it turns out._

 _Atem smirks at Yugi mischievously and speaks in a deep purr._

 _Atem: Neither can I, Aibou…._

 _Salem clears her throat._

 _Salem: Well that's it from us for this week! Stay tuned for updates on the line as well as next week's hair tutorial, where I'll give Atem dark purple box braids!_

 _Atem, Salem, and Yugi raise their glasses to the camera and say goodbye in unison._

 _Outro and screen to black._

Te'a locked her phone screen and sighed. She would have to set boundaries with Atem.

If she was going to continue her relationship with Yugi, him and Atem would never be allowed to be alone together.

" _It's better this way." She thought to herself._

It was late and she knew Yugi had to have been home by now. Most likely asleep.

She unlocked her phone and formed at new message to send to Atem, hating herself for what she was about to do.

 **Te'a Gardener: Atem. You're my friend and I love you. But, stay away from Yugi.**

Her heart raced as she saw the ellipses pop up immediately.

This would be good. Atem isn't unreasonable and he'll respect her wishes.

…

… **.**

 **Atemu: No.**

Eh?

EHHHHHHHHH?

* * *

Thank you for reading! I'm sorry if this chapter was all over this place but I really wanted to fit the video into this week.

The phrase that Salem says in Arabic translates to "Fucking asshole drinking my coffee."

Thank you to those of you who left Kudos, reviewed, and favorited!

I would love to hear more from you all so please leave a review, even if it's something as simple as "This was funny."

Again, I don't mind CONSTRUCTIVE criticism! If you are an anon and you would like to leave a comment, I highly recommend you sign in!

I've disabled anonymous commenting on AO3 because humans can't be trusted when they think no one can see them.

Next update of this chapter won't be until after this upcoming weekend as L' Appel Du Vide will be posted this Friday/Saturday (Let's be honest, sunday).


	8. Enoshima

Kaiba looked at his phone and tapped his foot impatiently. He sighed and dialed Atem's number again, putting the phone to his ear, hoping for an answer.

Ringing.

Ringing..

Ringing…

" _The number you are trying to reach, has a voicemail box that has not been set up yet. Goodbye."_

Kaiba growled and pressed end. He pocketed his phone and walked out of his home office, arms crossed.

He sighed and walked down the hallway and continued down the grand staircase, stopping in front of the kitchen.

He watched in silence as Mokuba sauteed veggies and expertly handled different seasonings. He walked into the kitchen and cleared his throat to announce himself.

Mokuba turned and smiled at his brother,

"Oh, Seto! I didn't realize you were working from home today!" He said, taking a second plate out of the cabinet and placing it on the kitchen bar next to his.

"Good afternoon, Mokuba. What are you doing?" Kaiba asked, the smell of thyme and tarragon invading his nostrils.

Smells good.

Who knew the kid could cook?

Mokuba smiled again,

"I was starving after my lessons so I decided to make myself some dinner. I made a lot so, you should have some too!" He put on a pair of oven mitts and pulled back the oven door, taking out a sizzling whole roasted chicken.

Kaiba sat at the bar in complete shock.

"Who taught you this?" Kaiba asked as his brother put down a pot holder and placed the pan of veggies on the table.

Mokuba laughed,

"Seto, I've been watching you and Isono figure shit out my whole life. I can put a chicken in the oven and throw some broccoli in a pan. Besides, I was starving." He said, grabbing cutlery from a nearby drawer.

Mokuba handed Kaiba a fork and knife and took his seat. He confidently carved the chicken that he had set in the middle of the counter, and placed Kaiba's favorite sections on his brother's plate.

He then served himself and began eating in earnest, chomping on the vegetables and tearing at the chicken.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow and studied his brother carefully. He examined the raven hair, pulled back into a high bun.

Normal.

He had noticed as Mokuba had gotten older that the youth often pulled his hair back to be able to study properly.

Kaiba's eyes moved to Mokuba's eyes, which were fully fixed on his plate of food. His brother's eyes lost their round youthful appearance and had become more angled through the years.

He stared at Mokuba's pupils.

Dilated.

He scoffed and shook his head.

He knew about Mokuba's habits.

It was unfortunate, but Mokuba's anxiety got to an all time high two years ago. The pills had terrible side effects and Mokuba ran to Kaiba in tears begging for an alternative method.

Kaiba hated when Mokuba was violently high, and definitely hated that he ate all of the food in the house while he was 'medicated'.

"I'm glad you finished your lessons for the day, Mokuba but please do not use the oven when you're medicated." Kaiba said biting into a juicy piece of dark meat.

Mokuba sighed and continued chewing his food. He swallowed his bite and sipped his water.

"Sorry, Seto. It just makes me so hungry. And I don't like asking Isono for things after I've smoked-"

"You've started smoking it? I thought you were taking it in pill form?" Kaiba interrupted, trying to mask his disgust.

"The pills were gross and the edibles took too long to kick in. It's not like I'm rolling joints." Mokuba answered taking a pen out of his pocket and handing it to Kaiba.

Kaiba started at the electronic vaporizer in his hand. It was a skinny and sleek silver pen. The screw in cartridge full of some sort of oil.

He read the writing on the base,

 **WOLF** _enterprises_

Next to the company name, there was a black lotus flower.

Wolf Enterprises…

Why did that sound familiar?

"Who did you go through to purchase this? Our provider doesn't sell vape pens. There's no where in Japan you could obtain this without being arrested-"

"Seto, chill. I have a medical marijuana card and I'm able to purchase my medicine from an American company. And, it's not like we have to go through security for our own jets, so I can put in an order and have it airmailed to Japan." Mokuba said taking the pen and wrapping his lips around the mouthpiece.

He took a long slow drag and blew the cloud in Kaiba's face.

Kaiba waved to the clear the cloud of smoke. He was pleasantly surprised the smoke didn't reek of THC. Rather, it smelled like blueberries.

Mokuba sighed and continued to eat,

"Your right though. I should plan my meals better. I'll make food and then medicate to be safe." He said, taking a large bite of veggies and chicken.

Kaiba sighed and put another piece of chicken in his mouth. He was shocked at the tenderness and full flavor.

"What made you want to make a whole chicken?" Kaiba asked, stabbing at a piece of broccoli.

Mokuba shrugged as he finished his plate and happily began piling on seconds.

"Atem didn't pick up did he?" Mokuba said drinking from his water glass.

"What? How did you-"

"Just a guess. I heard you leave him a voicemail last night and I'm guessing you just tried to call him." Mokuba explained, picking a drumstick and ripping the meat from the bone.

"I'm just trying to see if he's doing alright. Last night after Salem posted the video, he started acting strange…" Kaiba trailed off.

"Yeah I saw the video. Atem and Yugi are um...Are they aware that they look like-"

"Lovers?" Kaiba questioned.

Mokuba nodded slowly, immediately regretting bringing up Atem.

Kaiba breathed in through his nose and impaled more vegetables on his fork.

"It hardly matters. Yugi and Te'a are dating." Kaiba said staring at the pieces of carrot and broccoli on his fork.

Mokuba cleared his throat as he took out his phone and went to his social media. He passed his phone to his older brother and waited for his reaction.

Kaiba took the phone from Mokuba as he ate the veggies off of his fork. He nearly choked on his food when he saw a picture of Yugi and Atem from earlier this morning.

It was taken by Atem,the phone was held at a selfie angle. Their cheeks were pressed against one another and they were both shirtless.

" _What the actual hell?"_

Atem had his sunglasses on his head, tangled in his now maroon colored curls. His eyes were looking into the lense mischievously as Yugi had one eye closed due to being pressed against Atem's face, blushing madly.

In the background, Kaiba saw sailboats and the water.

He scrolled down and read the caption,

 _Much needed friend time in Enoshima!_

The phone was shaking in Kaiba's hand as his jealousy became too much to handle. He slammed the phone down on the counter and walked briskly out of the kitchen.

"Hey! Careful!" Mokuba yelled checking his phone for cracks as Kaiba stomped up the stairs to his room.

Kaiba knew for a fact that Yugi hadn't broken things off with Te'a yet. He also knew that Atem couldn't afford a day trip to the beach last minute and neither could Yugi.

He went to his contacts and tapped on a recent number. He held the phone to his ear and sighed impatiently.

" _What."_

"Salem, you bitch." Kaiba spat through clenched teeth.

" _Good afternoon to you too, jackass." She answered._

Kaiba could hear her smirking on the other line.

Fucking bitch.

"You took Atem and Yugi on a little day trip?" He said, taking his Gucci overnight bag from the back of his closet and absentmindedly packing swim shorts and linen button down shirts.

" _Mmmhmm. It was just going to be Atem and I but Yugi needed some time away from the game shop. So we brought him along...I'm actually thinking we may stay the night-"_

"Let me guess, they share a room and you get a separate one?" He seethed, using Salem's last check in on social media to find an address.

" _I was going to get us a little beach rental. More privacy. More room. I'm sure you'll appreciate that considering I can literally hear you packing right now."_

Kaiba scoffed and tucked stray hairs behind his ear.

"You should have picked somewhere further away. See you in two hours."

Kaiba ended the call and slung his bag over his shoulder. He marched out of his bedroom and down to the garage, ignoring Mokuba's prying question when he walked passed the kitchen.

He took a set of keys off the wall and pressed a button to unlock his black Rolls Royce. He climbed into the driver's seat and placed his bag in the back seat.

"Wait for me Atem. Don't do anything stupid." Kaiba thought to himself.

He pulled out of his garage and sped toward the island of Enoshima, hoping that nothing would happen between Atem and Yugi in the next two hours.

* * *

Atem sighed happily after taking a sip from his lychee cocktail. He gazed at Yugi's pale chest, feeling his cheeks grow hot.

They had a fun time at the beach together and were meeting with Salem for drinks and a late lunch.

He unashamedly watched Yugi put on his white t shirt and sip from his mojito.

Atem decided it best that he slip on his red short sleeved linen shirt. He left it open, however, when he noticed Yugi staring at his bare chest.

"That was fun, aibou. We should take trips like this every weekend." Atem said, his gaze heated as he stirred his drink with the straw.

He moved the straw up and down before moving the glass closer to his lips. He circled his tongue around the straw and then wrapped his full lips around the metal, relishing Yugi's beet red complexion.

Yugi gulped and willed his erection to go away. He realized that he hadn't had time to speak to Te'a before Salem took their phones.

Apparently, it was to ensure "maximum relaxation".

He tried to slow his heartbeat but failed when Atem reached out to put his hand on top of his.

"What do you think?" He heard Atem purr.

Yugi cleared his throat,

"What?"

"About going on a short trip every weekend. It could do wonders for your stress." Atem said with a light chuckle.

Yugi sighed and pulled his hand away from Atem's, placing both of his hands in his lap.

"I still need to talk to Te'a. This is really nice and everything feels so right with you, but I need to respect what little of a relationship I still have with her. If our situations were switched, she'd do the same for me." Yugi said, staring blankly at the floating pieces of mint and blueberry in his drink.

Atem scoffed and shook his head. He couldn't believe the double standard in their relationship.

"Actually, Aibou I've been meaning to talk to you about that...Te'a told me to stay away from you.." Atem said, regretting his words immediately.

This was not the time or place.

Yugi looked at Atem in disbelief,

"What?! When? She would never-"

"There you two are!" Salem yelled from afar.

Yugi groaned internally. How was it that this woman had the worst and best timing?

She was wearing a white two piece thong bikini and a blush pink longline kimono. Her cat eye sunglasses framed her face beautifully and her curly hair was tamed under a large wicker sun hat.

She pranced over to Yugi and Atem's table, her heeled wedges clicking against the pavement.

She joined them at the table and smiled.

"This feels like a funeral. Did you two order food already?" She asked taking off her hat and shaking out her wild curls.

Atem stayed silent, keeping his eyes glued to Yugi.

"She texted me last night demanding that I stay away from you, Aibou."

Yugi shook his head, trying to fight the tears that were welling up in the corners of his eyes. He knew Te'a would never do such a thing.

"No. I don't believe you." Yugi said shakily.

Salem pursed her lips. She took two phones out of her basket purse and handed them to their respective owners.

Atem quickly powered his on and went to his messages, shoving the screen in Yugi's face to show him the exact text.

Yugi took the phone from Atem and examined it closer.

There it was, plain as day.

He slid Atem's phone back and turned on his own device. It began chiming immediately.

Missed calls, voicemails, and text messages. All from Te'a.

"I'm sorry, Atem." Yugi said, unable to look at either of the sun kissed beauties before him.

"It's alright, Aibou."

Atem took another sip of his drink and looked at Salem. Who was tapping her finger impatiently.

"I'll grab lunch at our villa. You two obviously have some things to work out. I just wanted to return your property." She said standing up and moodily walking out of the outdoor dining area.

"Villa?" Yugi asked, he thought they were leaving that evening.

Atem shrugged his shoulders.

"She's probably exhausted and wants to stay the night. She did organize all of this." He said leaning back on the wicker chair.

Yugi's heart jumped at the thought of spending an evening with Atem. He didn't know how much longer he could pretend not to notice Atem's sexual behavior.

* * *

Salem sighed as she parked her car in front of the private beach villa. She froze as she got out of the car, seeing an expensive black car in the second guest parking space.

She growled as she shut the door to her car and stormed inside of the house, running full force into Kaiba's chest as she entered the kitchen.

Kaiba caught Salem by her upper arms, her kimono falling off of her shoulders and wrapping around Kaiba's fingers.

She yelped in surprise and tried to step back, her heel catching on the hem of her kimono. She fell backward taking Kaiba with her.

They both fell to the ground with a hard _oof!_ Kaiba's larger form laying on top of Salem's smaller one.

He propped himself up on his elbows and blinked several times to get his bearings. His breath caught in his throat when he caught a whiff of her scent.

Roses.

Normally he hated floral scents but the rose mixed with Salem's natural musk was...pleasant.

His eyes trailed to her collarbones, looking oh so tempting.

"Get off me, yah hamar." She spat, trying to sit up.

Kaiba pushed her back down and pinned her wrists above her head, giving him a perfect view of her toned stomach. He held her wrists with one hand and used the other to trail his fingers across the soft supple skin.

His eyes widened as she shivered and shook at his touch.

" _Atem used to react like this…"_

"What are you doing?! Get off me!" She yelled, trying to kick upward.

Kaiba looked into her eyes,

"I never noticed it before but you and Atem could be twins…" He said dreamily, swirling his fingers around her belly button.

She shook again and gasped as Kaiba pinched at the thong and snapped it against her skin.

She glared at him, "What are you getting at?"

" _No...she could never replace him...Definitely not with that monstrosity between her legs. I'll just mess with her a little more."_

Kaiba chuckled evilly and leaned in close so that their noses were touching.

"Stop getting in my way…" he whispered roughly, placing his nose behind her ear lobe to enjoy the scent once more.

"The only person in your way is you. Your desperation is pathetic...What are you even doing here? What's your endgame?"

Kaiba immediately let go of her wrists and got off of her. He realized that she was right.

He looked desperate and controlling.

Salem sat up but stayed on the ground, waiting for a snarky response from Kaiba.

Kaiba sat back on his heels and ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't want this.

Since the beginning he's been the one doing the chasing.

He's spent years chasing Atem as a rival, and he's spent even longer chasing Atem as a love interest.

For the first time in a long time, he was tired of being the initiator. He stood up and sighed.

He looked down at Salem who was still sitting on the floor.

"Get up. You're right and I'm...sorry I guess." He said, trying to sound as genuine as possible and crossing his arms.

"I would love to stand up but you definitely landed on my ankle and it's incredibly painful." She said lifting her left leg, the outside of her ankle already beginning to swell.

Shit.

He scooped her up and sat her on one of the dining chairs. He grabbed her hat from off the floor and placed it on the kitchen counter.

He went into her bag, looking for anything that might help. At that moment he come across a vape pen that looked identical to Mokuba's.

 **WOLF** _enterprises_

Kaiba connected two and two and remembered Salem had her more...niche businesses under her alias and her legit businesses under her birth name.

He snapped out of his thoughts and brought the pen to Salem, placing it in her left hand.

She stared blankly at the pen and then at Kaiba.

"I need ice, but thanks, the THC will help with the pain." She said with a laugh.

Kaiba groaned and went into the freezer. Luckily, there were ice packs in the door so he didn't have to gather loose ice in a bag. He took the kitchen towel from the oven handle and wrapped it around the pack.

Salem gladly took the pack and inhaled a long drag from her vape before blowing it up in the air. She placed the ice on her ankle and winced in pain.

"Thanks…" She said flatly.

Kaiba nodded curtly and sat across from her at the kitchen table. He examined her carefully, wondering what his next steps would be. He drove his car all the way here, and it would be hell getting back to the mainland. He already had to take his car on the boat just so he wouldn't have to rent a car when he arrived.

Why did he go through so much trouble to be here?

He watched carefully as she adjusted her kimono and rubbed at the crook of her neck.

"You seemed stressed." Was all he could think of to say.

Salem scoffed and chuckled,

"Yeah. I need to elevate my ankle. You're welcome to stay-"

"Where are Atem and Yugi?" Kaiba asked, suddenly realizing their absence.

Salem rolled her eyes,

"They're having lunch and talking about their drama. I wanted to eat with them but things got a little heavy…" she trailed off, slipping off her wedges and standing on her functioning leg.

Kaiba's mouth dropped.

Drama?

So much drama that it made Salem want to leave?

He needed to know more.

"Here." He said standing up and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"You really don't have to-"

"It's fine. Where's you room?" Kaiba demanded more than asked.

Salem pointed toward the back of the house and yelped as Kaiba picked her up.

"I'm know I'm small but if you pick me up one more goddamn time I'll shave your head in your sleep." Salem whispered in Kaiba's ear.

Kaiba scoffed and shook his head,

"You're a terrifying little woman. But not so scary when you're being carried bridal style to your bedroom." He said pushing the door open with his shoulder.

He laid her down on the bed and crossed his arms, hearing his stomach growl loudly.

Salem chuckled as she placed several pillows underneath her left ankle,

"Yeah, me too." She said, laying back against the headboard.

Kaiba's face grew hot.

How embarrassing.

In his haste to get to the island, he didn't finish his meal with Mokuba and didn't purchase any food on the way.

"I was planning on cooking but…" She gestured to her ankle and then shrugged. She took a drag from her vape pen and exhaled, smiling lightly.

"How is any part of that enjoyable?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Salem blinked at him and held out the pen,

"Try it and you'll find out."

Kaiba shoved the pen back at her,

"Absolutely not. If I wanted to kill myself slowly-"

"You'd drink alcohol and smoke cigarettes. No one has ever died from weed, ever. That's a fact. Alcohol is scientifically proven to be bad for you and thousands and people die from alcohol poisoning every year." Salem explained, placing the pen next to Kaiba.

He stared at the pen and thought for a moment.

Of course no one has died from marijuana, but it still doesn't make it safe…

" _If you really believe that why would you let your brother partake in such a heinous drug?"_

Kaiba sighed and picked up the pen. He wondered if worrying about the side effects mattered.

He knew Atem wanted Yugi and that was painful enough.

Would this dull the pain?

Maybe relaxing and bonding with Salem wouldn't be such a bad thing.

It definitely wouldn't kill him to take the stick out of his ass.

He hestitantly held the mouthpiece to his lips and wrapped his mouth around it. He took a small breath at first and blew a small cloud of smoke into the air.

It tasted like...Strawberries.

It wasn't an unpleasant sensation.

He took a longer drag, this time feeling the heat burn his throat slightly as he blew the smoke in Salem's face. He coughed loudly and his throat burned delightfully.

She laughed,

"Ah, revenge. I see." She rested her hands on her stomach as it alerted the room of its need for sustenance with a low rumble.

Kaiba smirked at her and took out his phone, searching for any restaurants that will deliver.

"Do you have a preference?" He asked, slipping off his shoes and laying next to her, his head feeling wonderfully light and bubbly.

He felt so carefree.

She shook her head from side to side slowly,

"I'll eat whatever."

"Alright then." Kaiba said with a chuckle. He didn't know what was funny but he was feeling too good to care.

* * *

Atem and Yugi walked in silence.

Yugi couldn't believe that Te'a told Atem to stay away. He guessed that she felt the same way he did when he confessed to being unfaithful...but, his situation made sense.

He'd always had feelings for Atem and that didn't change when Atem moved out of the game shop.

He wanted to wait to tell Atem about his true feelings until after he spoke with Te'a in person.

Atem led them to the villa using his phone's GPS. He hated that they had barely spoken during their lunch but what more was there to say?

Yugi has no intention of talking to Atem about their future and Atem has every intention to keep Yugi in his life.

Denying them of their bond is cruel, and Atem felt betrayed that Te'a didn't know better and that Yugi was so loyal to her.

Even after Atem showed the proof.

Atem couldn't think of a time where he had to negotiate this much. Not even Kaiba would prove to be this difficult.

He stopped in his tracks when he remembered the sensual afternoon Kaiba spent in his bedroom.

" _Kaiba…"_

Was Atem just as bad?

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked, stopping just behind the pharaoh to give him space.

Atem nodded slowly and kept walking. He looked out toward the horizon, the sunset causing the blue sky to turn into shades of dark orange and red.

A sunset that he couldn't enjoy.

Yugi sighed and crossed his arms, rubbing at his shoulders. He despised that he couldn't show Atem how he felt just yet.

Yes, Te'a disrespected their bond but Yugi owes her his loyalty until they are no longer together.

Atem slowed as they approached the villa, seeing a familiar black car parked next to Salem's Tesla. He groaned and stomped ahead of Yugi and into the house, fully expecting to see Kaiba and Salem at each other's throats.

He was sick of their bickering.

Yugi tried to keep up with the ex pharaoh, giving up when they reached the living room. He sat down on the couch as Atem looked for Salem and Kaiba. He noticed two dirty wine glasses on the coffee table next to an empty bottle of rose' wine.

He narrowed his eyes and stood up, walking into the kitchen.

Two dirty plates in the sink as well as several empty to go boxes. His curiosity got the better of him as he looked in the trash can, seeing discarded oyster and clam shells.

Yugi's confusion rose as he walked out of the kitchen and to the back of the house, seeing Atem standing outside of Salem's doorway with his arms crossed. He went to stand next to Atem and became lightheaded at the sight in Salem's bed.

There they were, Salem and Kaiba nestled together like kittens. Salem was settled against Kaiba's chest, her head resting under his chin.

Kaiba's arms were wrapped around Salem's waist protectively. Their hips were so close together, Atem was positive his friend had betrayed him.

" _I knew she had to have been lying about her feelings."_ He thought, fuming.

Their legs were in a tangled mess and Kaiba's hair was beautifully tousled. His linen shirt had been opened and Salem's kimono was tossed to the ground, leaving her in her revealing swimwear.

Atem noticed her laptop was sitting on the bench at the end of the bed. It was open and the screen showed a video being compressed into a smaller file size. He went over to the bench and kneeled in front of it, clicking on the thumbnail.

The title read,

 **Seafood Mukbang!- Seto Kaiba**

Atem glared at Salem's sleeping figure and crawled onto the bed.

"What are you doing!" Yugi whispered, shuffling into the bedroom.

"She said we're business partners, yet Kaiba is here during _our_ vacation and _they_ filmed a video together. They probably did even more than that." Atem whispered through clenched teeth.

Yugi raised an eyebrow,

"But, I'm here during your vacation. Salem had to spend all day by herself today. I can't speak to why Kaiba's here, maybe to see you, but it's not really fair for you to be mad." He said, sitting on the bench.

Atem scoffed,

"I'm entitled to my feelings, Aibou. Just like you're entitled to stay in your awful relationship…"

Shit.

He didn't mean that…

Yugi sighed and looked toward the sleeping figures on the bed.

"I know you're upset, pharaoh...But I made Te'a a promise that I'd respect the integrity of our relationship. I have to end things properly before even thinking about being with someone else-"

Atem stood quickly, feeling all of his sadness and guilt hit him at once.

"I'm not _someone_ else, aibou! I'm me! I used to mean something to you!" He yelled, momentarily forgetting where he was.

His eyes were burning as hot tears rolled down his cheeks. He was breathing heavily, his heart pounding loudly in his ears.

Yugi stood his ground. He had feelings for the pharaoh but he couldn't give in to his weakness again. Not if he wanted something resembling a friendship with Te'a after all of this.

The bed rustled as Salem stretched her legs and cracked her toes, sighing happily. Her eyes fluttered open and she slowly sat up, not minding Kaiba's arms still wrapped securely around her waist.

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and gazed tiredly at Atem and Yugi. She gave them a weak smile.

"You guys made it back, good. I was wondering when you two would get in." She said stretching her arms upward before letting them fall into her lap.

Atem glared at Salem and stomped out of the room in a huff.

Yugi flinched when he heard a door slam, shaking the decorations on the walls of Salem room.

He sighed and rubbed nervously at his shoulder.

"Salem, I hate to pry, but if I'm going to go talk to Atem, I need to know why you thought it was a good idea to sleep with Kaiba." Yugi said, gazing at the floor.

Salem's eyes widened as she realized how her and Kaiba looked.

"No, no! Oh God, no. Nothing happened...we just, bonded is all." She said, slowly untangling herself from Kaiba's grip.

Yugi raised an eyebrow,

"Bonded? I may look inexperienced, Salem but I know what oysters are for-"

"For eating, Yugi. I didn't get to have lunch with you and Atem remember? I came to the villa and-"

"Right and where does Kaiba fit into all of this? Why is he here? It's obvious to me that you hate the guy so why is he in bed with you? There are enough shell carcasses to feed two people, so he must have been her before you ordered lunch, right?" Yugi questioned, he could only think that maybe Kaiba followed Atem to the island.

Not surprising but still overkill on Kaiba's part.

Salem sighed and looked at Kaiba, who was still sleeping peacefully by her side.

"I think it's best if everyone gets some rest and we start fresh in the morning. There's another room you can stay in, and I'll let Mr. Kaiba stay in my room." She said crawling out of the bed and walking to her dresser.

Yugi watched as she pulled out a set of pajamas and clean underwear from a drawer.

"I don't think it's appropriate for you and Kaiba to share a bed." He said. He wasn't leaving until he knew Kaiba was sleeping elsewhere.

"I'll sleep in the living room." She said, passing Yugi and going into the en suite bathroom.

Yugi rolled his eyes and left, wandering through the villa until he found the spare bedroom. He sat on the plush bed and sighed.

" _What a disaster…"_

Atem was in his bedroom staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. At all. He looked at the time on his phone and sighed.

1am.

He leapt out if bed and walked into the living room, confused upon seeing Salem curled up on the couch.

" _Kaiba should be the one on the couch…"_ he thought, walking passed her quietly and down the hall to a closed door.

He assumed Yugi had taken this room and knocked on the door softly.

There was rustling coming from inside before the door open to reveal a messy haired Yugi.

"Atem…" He said, shyly adjusting his sleep shirt.

"Aibou, may I come in?" Atem asked shifting his weight for one foot to the other.

Yugi sighed and opened the door wider, allowing Atem to step into the bedroom, before shutting the door.

Yugi carefully sat on the bed next to Atem. Suddenly very nervous.

Oh no.

Yugi breathed deeply, feeling himself grow hard from Atem's unique musk. He rubbed his knees together, praying Atem wouldn't notice the bulge in his pajama bottoms in the dark.

Atem kept his eyes on the floor, trying to make sense of his thoughts.

"I want to apologize for my behavior today…" he started carefully.

He turned his gaze toward Yugi's mature face and opened his mouth to speak.

No words.

He tried again.

Nothing.

Atem cleared his throat and continued,

"I just-I care very much for you, Aibou and you deserve better-"

Yugi interrupted Atem with a sarcastic scoff,

"Do I, though? I cheated on my girlfriend, Atem. And it's not just any girl, it's Te'a. I've had the biggest crush on her since we were kids! And then I go and ruin things by-"

"By sleeping with me." Atem cut in.

"Yeah…" Yugi said trailing off. He sighed put his face in his hands.

How did everything get so messed up?

"I'm not just any person either, Aibou." Atem said softly. He crossed his arms and brought his eyes to the carpet.

Yugi breathed out slowly and ran his hands down his face, exhausted.

"I know, Atem. I care for you too but-"

"But what? Our bond is stronger than anything in the world…" Atem turned toward Yugi and took the smaller male's hands in his.

"Yugi, we belong together…" Atem voice was soft and gentle, different from his usual low and robust timbre.

Yugi's eyes filled with tears as Atem brushed his lips against Yugi's cheek. His lip trembled as he wrapped his arms around Atem's neck, letting the ex pharaoh's unique scent wash over him.

"I need time...after I end things...I want to do it right, pharaoh." Yugi whispered shakily.

Atem buried his face in the crook of Yugi's neck and nodded slowly.

Fine.

"Aibou?"

"Yes, Atem?"

"May I stay in here tonight? I don't want to be alone and I need you right now."

Yugi pulled out of the hug and nodded,

"Just to sleep."

"Of course." Atem said, innocently laying next to Yugi as he lifted up the blankets.

Yugi stared at the ceiling as he laid on his back. He wished today had turned out better. He wanted to do the work with Atem to set boundaries but it was difficult.

If only they had more time.

"Hey, Atem."

"Yes, Yugi?"

Yugi turned onto his side to look Atem in his crimson eyes,

"Let's try again tomorrow. I want to clear my head before I speak with Te'a. You're my friend and I really _need_ you to be my friend right now. Just my friend."

Atem nodded slowly processing Yugi's words.

It wasn't a no.

But, it wasn't the answer Atem wanted.

 _Just Friends_.

But, if being there for Yugi meant getting to spend an extra day on the island, he would do it.

More time alone.

"Won't Joey have trouble at the game shop by himself?" Atem asked, knowing the blonde would do anything for their small tri colored haired friend.

Yugi shrugged,

"He knows what I'm going through and I'm paying him for his time. I'll send him a text in the morning to let him know we're staying another day. I just hope Salem is on board."

Atem felt bile gather in his throat at the memory of Kaiba and Salem in bed together.

"She definitely owes it to both of us to let us stay an extra day. I'll try and talk to her in the morning. If I can even look at her." He said, huffing as he turned over angrily.

Yugi thought it best not to mention what Salem had told him. It would just make Atem more upset that Kaiba was able to bond with his best friend.

Atem was still seething when he felt Yugi scoot closer to his body.

He breathed in and out deeply to calm himself down.

"Goodnight, Aibou."

Yugi smiled into his pillow,

"Goodnight, Atem."

* * *

I'm so sorry that took SO long. Please forgive any errors! And THANK YOU FOR READING, REVIEWING, AND LEAVING KUDOS!

A little announcement:

I'm moving into a new building in five days and I am so stressed!

Because of this, I've decided not to update L'Appel Du Vide this saturday, but instead update the next chapter of Highlight of My Life.


	9. Enoshima Redux

Kaiba awoke the next morning feeling completely relaxed. He turned over fully expecting Salem to be sleeping at his side. He sat up when he realized she was nowhere in the room.

He stretched with a long yawn and got out of bed to start his morning routine. Once dressed, he walked out of the room, the smell of fresh pancakes invaded his nostrils.

He made his way to the kitchen and saw Salem setting the table, her expression unreadable.

"Good morning."

Salem jumped at the sound of Kaiba's deep voice and then chuckled, embarrassed by her reaction.

She sighed and smiled,

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" She asked politely. She moved between the stove and the table, setting the pancakes, eggs, and breakfast meats in the center.

Kaiba shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms. He hadn't slept that well in ages.

Not since Atem left him.

"I slept fine." He said flatly.

He looked around, wondering if Atem was up yet. He knew the ex pharaoh wasn't a morning person, but with the entire villa smelling like food, Kaiba was surprised Atem wasn't already tearing into the fluffy sweet discs on the table.

Salem cleared her throat as she put a pitcher of fresh squeezed orange juice on the table. She pulled her phone out of the pocket of her white sundress and stared at her screen, reading a new message.

Kaiba examined her carefully as she rolled her eyes and shook her head. He raised an eyebrow as she removed two plates from the table and set them on the counter.

Salem sat down and looked up at Kaiba,

"They've started their day already. Apparently Atem decided that we're staying another day…" She angrily spooned eggs onto her plate as she spoke.

Kaiba's heart sunk to the pit of his stomach.

The whole reason he came here was to spend time with Atem. Now, Atem is trying to court Yugi with a romantic day at the beach?

Would they go to the beach?

Does Atem even have money to pay for a date?

"You're more than welcome to stay, Mr. Kaiba. Please, sit and eat-"

"I'm leaving now." He said shortly.

He wasn't going to waste any more time with Salem, he needed to find out where Atem and Yugi were.

He had appreciated the connection he was able to make with her, but a platonic friendship with a woman wasn't something he cared about or even needed at this point in his life.

Salem pursed her lips in a tight line as she laid two pancakes next to her eggs and bacon. She leaned back against her chair and sighed,

"Okay. Well, um, thanks. It was nice having a conversation with you where we weren't bickering."

Kaiba scoffed,

"Anything I said was due to the drugs and wine. Nothing's changed." He turned on his heel before Salem could speak and left the kitchen.

He grabbed his bag out of the bedroom and left the villa without another word. He stomped to his car and threw his bag in the passenger seat.

He took out his phone, hoping Atem posted something to give Kaiba an idea of where they would be.

He scrolled.

Nothing.

He went to Yugi's profile, hoping the shy male would prove useful for once.

Yes!

A picture of a perfect plate of Eggs Benedict.

He scrolled.

Another picture of Atem sipping a pink cocktail from a coup glass and winking at the camera.

 _Brunch with this handsome devil! His eyeliner is so sharp he could cut someone with it!_

Kaiba groaned and rolled his eyes as hard as he could as he started the car.

He clicked on the tagged restaurant and put the address in his GPS. Hopefully he'll get there with enough time to see them leave, and follow them to their next location.

He started the car and peeled out of the parking space, speeding toward his destination.

* * *

Atem laughed joyfully as he and Yugi exited the restaurant. He had forgotten how good it felt to be carefree, even if it was just for one day.

He led Yugi to the sand and set their bags down, getting ready to lay out their towels for their beach time.

"I love that there are so many places to eat right on the water…" Yugi said, dreamily staring out into the ocean.

Yugi was trying his hardest to relax but his situation back in Domino was still at the back of his mind. He couldn't run from his problems for ever.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Atem pulled him onto the beach towels, causing their shoulders to knock together. He blinked as he processed Atem's face inches from his, staring at him with a mischievous grin.

He yelped as he was pushed down onto his back, Atem suddenly on top of him.

"Atem! What are you-" He was cut of by Atem's mouth on his. His mind told him to push Atem away. To tell him no. To tell him to stop. To tell him anything. But, his mind shut down once a silky tongue brushed against his lower lip.

Atem broke the kiss and quickly got off of Yugi, putting his hand over his own mouth in disbelief of what he had just done.

"Aibou I-I'm sorry. I don't know why I-"

"It's fine. Just. Just please don't do it again." Yugi said, sitting up and looking around nervously.

The beach was sparse, not many people were out and about but Yugi had a feeling someone saw them.

Kaiba was watching the ex twins from a distance, fuming.

What did Yugi have that he didn't?!

His mind went blank as he stepped out of the his car and trudged through the sand, fully locked on to his target.

His eyes were glowing with jealousy as he approached the young men.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" Kaiba growled, his voice scaring the two males into standing up and backing away.

"What are you talking about?" Atem asked, crossing his arms and glaring at the brunette.

Kaiba scoffed and stood his ground,

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I saw everything and who knows who else did. You're both local celebrities so you can't openly cheat-"

"Why do you care, Kaiba-kun? Yes, we shouldn't have kissed but what are you even doing here? You're always talking about how you have a company to run but you've been hovering around us ever since Atem came back to Domino." Yugi argued, realizing that they were bringing more attention to themselves.

Kaiba pursed his lips and glared at the smaller male. He couldn't help but feel like his intentions were obvious, and that's what was driving Atem away. But at the same time, the thought of Yugi and Atem together romantically broke his heart.

Atem raised an eyebrow and studied Kaiba carefully,

"Why _are_ you here?" The ex pharaoh knew Kaiba had followed them to the island, but it doesn't explain why he and Salem were in bed together.

Kaiba opened his mouth to explain when all three of their cell phones chimed simultaneously. He pulled his phone from his linen pants and felt the confusion of the other males who had the same notification.

 _ **WahabWolf is now live…**_

Atem furrowed his brow and swiped the notification, opening it to a live stream of Salem in the villa.

"What the hell does she think she's doing?" Kaiba spat, him and Yugi crowding around Atem's phone to watch Salem's antics on screen.

Yugi was incredibly confused. He remembered Atem telling him that Salem never went live. Ever.

He was never told the reason but he assumed it had something to do with incredibly overly sexual comments. He knew Atem had issues with disgusting comments, he would assume Salem would have the same experience.

 _Salem is sitting on the floor of the extravagant villa. She is in a matching two piece Gucci tracksuit, blush pink in color._

 _Salem: Oh shit, I didn't think this many people would watch my live feed. Fuck, Okay. Um, Hi._

 _She pushes the camera further back so the viewer can see her full body, sitting cross legged. She wearing no makeup and her curls are brushed out and puffy. She sighs and puts her hands on her knees._

 _Salem: So, as many of you know, I never go live. Today, I've decided that it's time to branch out. With the contracts for the cosmetics line and palette signed, I don't really have anything that's...just me._

 _She runs her fingers through her hair as she reads the multitude of comments and likes. She laughs as several viewers send in their thoughts._

 _Viewer: OMG she's crazy beautiful! Wtf how!_

 _Viewer #2: Where is she? Is she on vacay with Atem and Yugi? Why is she alone?_

 _Salem: Ah. Yes. The vacation was meant to be celebratory for Atem and I. Sort of a, "Congrats we made the first step! When we come home the real work begins!" blah blah blah… But, Atem and Yugi are...good-very good friends and Atem thought that this trip would be good for Yugi too._

 _She pulls a small black black out from behind her and begins taking out different cosmetics._

 _Random Viewer: "Good" Friends? Who else saw that picture of Atem on top of Yugi on the beach?_

 _Salem reads the comment and raises an eyebrow._

 _Salem: What picture?_

 _Another random viewer posts a link to a photo. Salem smirks and chuckles._

 _Salem: Nice. You know, it's really funny to us when you guys blow things out of proportion. Yugi and Atem are just friends._

 _She squints to read another comment and laughs._

 _Salem: Yes, I do plan to do my regular, everyday makeup in this stream. As for my hair, I've detangled it so I can put it in goddess braids...which for those of you who don't know, are just really fancy french braids._

 _She starts with face primer, putting random dots all of her face and blending it in with a brush. She takes out a bottle of foundation and squirts three pumps on the back of her hand._

 _Salem: Normally I do two pumps but I had to sleep on the couch last night thanks to an unexpected visit from our new collab Seto Kaiba._

 _She looks at the screen and chuckles as she dips her beauty blender in the the foundation and starts to beat the liquid into her skin._

 _Salem: I think he came to the island because he's a possessive control freak with daddy issues and needed to feel like he was in control of his newest investment._

 _She looks at the camera and winks._

 _Salem: Don't worry all. There's nothing in my contract that says I can't be honest. In fact, it's encouraged._

 _She finishes her foundation and moves onto concealer. She take a concealer stick and makes an inverted triangle under each eye, another in the middle of her forehead, just under the hinge of her jaw, and on her chin. She takes the same beauty blender and blends the concealer into the foundation, highlighting those areas of her face._

 _She reads another comment, many of them coming in too fast for her to catch. She tries her best._

 _Salem: Haha. I actually have a healthy relationship with food and my body, and have no qualms about being in lingerie during a video. BUT, I'll only do it if Atem is in lingerie with me. And maybe if Seto Kaiba signs off on it. I think he pretty much has control over what we post on the joint channel now...which.._

 _She read another comment._

 _Salem: No, I'm single. But I'm not really worried about finding someone. I'm just trying to live my own life for now. And no, I've never done pornography._

 _She continues doing her makeup humming while she applies her contour._

 _Another comment comes in and she pauses._

 _Salem: I guess I am technically, and only technically, interested in someone. But, nothing's really… come of that._

Kaiba groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Let's go back to the villa. We'll stop her awful stream before she bores your entire fanbase to death." He said, ready to leave the island and go back to his regular schedule.

Atem scoffed and closed the video,

"Are you kidding, they're loving her. All people want is to be able to connect. She's doing that. Even if you and her "connected" last night."

"You know Salem and I just fell asleep right? Nothing happened." Kaiba said, aghast that he had to even defend himself.

Yugi sighed and turned toward Atem,

"It's true. She said something about her and Kaiba bonding."

"Pfft. If that's true then why did she says those things about you? What, did you make friends and then suddenly decide she wasn't good enough for you?" Atem guffawed.

Kaiba cleared his throat and averted his gaze.

Of course that's what he did.

Atem studied Kaiba's reaction and laughed loudly when he realized what happened.

"You bonded and then pushed her away! Just like you and me…" Atem thought aloud.

Kaiba remained silent. He realized that he did, in fact, push Atem away when he felt their relationship was getting too serious. And he did the same thing to Salem when he found a real friend in her.

Shit.

Atem shook his head and turned to Yugi,

"Let's head back. It's clear I owe Salem an apology and that Kaiba should have left ages ago." He said packing up their towels.

Kaiba's heart dropped into his stomach.

No.

This couldn't be it. Not here.

Atem and Yugi had already started walking off when Kaiba finally snapped out of his thoughts.

"Wait!" Kaiba yelled, hoping he wasn't drawing too much attention to himself.

Wait.

Maybe that was it.

People on the beach were watching them and that's how whatever picture got around, got around.

Maybe things he said would get around too.

It would mean coming out to the world but he would do that.

For Atem.

Atem turned around and glared at the tall brunette,

"What!"

Kaiba took a deep breath and felt the words leave his body,

"I love you."

Everyone on the beach who pretended not to watch the scene in front of them took out their phones and started filming. Hoping to catch Atem's answer for their own use.

Atem felt the ground shift and dip around him, Kaiba's words echoing in his ear.

 _I love you…_

Why now?

Why with everything?

Why?

Atem's knees gave out from beneath him but not before Yugi caught him under his arms.

"Atem! Are you okay?" Yugi asked sitting the ex pharaoh on the beach.

Atem didn't respond.

Kaiba loved him.

Was this true?

Has it always been true?

Atem's vision clouded and then went black as he fell backward on this sand.

Kaiba loved him.

Shit.

* * *

I'm soooooo sorry i'm late on posting (again). I moved into a new building this weekend and everything that could have gone wrong, went wrong (see-my most recent tumblr post).

I'm slowly getting settled and excited as my birthday is coming up on May 19!

Next week I'll be posting a new chapter of L'appel Du Vide and a special birthday gift to my best friend. ;)

Don't forget to like/review/kudo and to follow me on tumblr QueenBEWD.

Please forgive any mistakes as I don't have an editor (i'm looking for one though...)


	10. yugiandtheking

Atem snored himself awake on a lazy saturday morning. He stretched out on his bed and sighed happily, turning on his side and nuzzling his nose into his pillow.

His phone buzzed and he groaned, already knowing who the text was from.

He grabbed his phone and looked at the new message. He sighed as he read it, trying not to cringe at the picture attached.

 **Aibouuu: Atem, we really messed up. That picture of us is everywhere! We're trending… image**

 **..**

… **..**

 **Aibouuu: It's been weeks, and Te'a and I aren't even together anymore. People are treating me like a playboy!**

 **..**

 **Aibouuu: Joey isn't talking to me either.**

Atem composed his reply carefully. He wondered if he should feel bad but he was relieved that him and Yugi could be themselves around each other again.

 **Atem: Why isn't Joey speaking to you?**

…

…

…

 **..**

 **Aibouuu: He feels as if I haven't been invested in the game shop. And it's not like he's wrong but, he confronted me about it right after Te'a and I got back from dinner and I wasn't really...you know in a headspace to understand him.**

…

 **..**

…

 **Aibouuu: I've been trying to apologize to him but he hasn't come to work. Have you heard from him at all?**

Atem sat up in his bed and sighed. He had hoped that things would have calmed down by now, considering it's been two weeks.

He had quite the time recovering after passing out on the beach, but he was back to normal within a couple of days.

He walked out of his bedroom in just his boxers, making a sharp right down the hall to Salem's room. He knocked loudly, impatiently tapping his foot.

"Come in…" Salem's voice sounded on the other side of the door.

Atem barged in and was shocked to see Salem fully dressed sitting at her desk in the corner of the room.

He approached her slowly and sat on her already made bed.

"Why do you have a home office if you're just going to use the computer in your room?" Atem asked, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

Salem shrugged, her blush pink leather jacket rustling with her movement. She turned to look at Atem and chuckled,

"You should be getting ready. We have a meeting at Kaiba Corp in an hour." She said standing up from her desk.

Atem glanced at the desktop screen and saw that she was editing the video her and Kaiba filmed during the vacation-gone-wrong. He was still upset about it, but he had a feeling Salem was only interested in one person.

"Aibou asked me if I've heard from Joey recently. What should I say?" Atem asked, getting up from Salem's bed and following her downstairs.

Salem sighed as she walked into the kitchen,

"Tell him the truth. Joey has left his employment at the Game Shop to work for me at the spa."

Atem sighed and sat at the kitchen island, rubbing at his temples.

"Did you really have to hire him? It's awkward whenever I see him taking the dirty towels and sheets to the laundry room." He said, opening his messages and typing out his reply to Yugi.

Salem smirked as she poured her coffee, being extra careful not to spill on her new white bodycon dress.

"Well maybe you can diffuse things, habibi. You have a shift today after our meeting. Maybe you should talk to Joey before you start."

Atem's phone buzzed violently, startling both him and Salem.

 **Aibouuu: WHAT?!**

 **Aibouuu: He can't just quit without notice, Atem!**

 **Aibouuu: And Who the fuck does Salem think she is, stealing my employee?!**

Atem's eyes widened as he read Yugi's messages.

" _Oh he's really mad…"_

Atem sighed and showed his phone to Salem, hoping there was some way that she could soften the blow.

She read the messages carefully and chuckled.

"Honestly. Joseph came to me after we got back from Enoshima and said that he didn't feel valued at the game shop. He saw how I valued my employees and asked for a job. He was more than qualified for custodial work, Atem." She said, sipping the dark liquid from her pink floral mug.

She flipped her long curly hair and set her mug down, staring at Atem seriously.

"Yugi, can't leave his employees alone constantly so he can runaway with you. He only manages the game shop, he doesn't own it. His presence there is mandatory. I own my own business and it operates like a well oiled machine when I'm not present, which is most of the time. As a good company should." She said putting her hand on her hip.

Atem rolled his eyes and decided it best not to respond to Yugi right away. He would get in touch when he had a solution.

"You sound just like Kaiba." Atem said, getting up to go get dressed.

"Speaking of, he sent me a message asking me to lunch after the meeting...What should I say?" She asked, taking another calm sip of her coffee.

Atem sighed,

"Better you than me at this point. I still haven't spoken to him since that moment on the beach…" He said, walking up the stairs and to his room.

Once he was back in his room, he got dressed in a white dress shirt, beige slacks, and a linen lavender blazer. He took a pair of patent leather penny loafers out of his closet and carried his shoes downstairs.

"OoooooOO! Habibi, you look amazing! Very springtime!" Salem teased, wiggling her hips at Atem playfully.

"I have a high profile client at the spa today. Do you happen to know who it is?" Atem asked, slipping on his shoes near the door.

Salem shook her head,

"I can't divulge that information, Atem. But, I can say it's not Kaiba or Mokuba." She said with a laugh.

Salem went up to Atem and adjusted his lapels,

"Seriously, Atem. You look very nice. A CEO in the making. Regardless of you friend drama, you've come so far. I'm proud of you." She said cupping his cheek with her soft hand.

Atem smiled and looked into Salem's big gorgeous eyes, trying his best to stop his own eyes from welling up with tears.

Salem slipped on her white pumps, the back of the heel covered in crystals, and smiled at Atem.

"Let's get going." She said, grabbing her keys off of the kitchen island.

* * *

Kaiba was tapping his foot impatiently as Mokuba paced back and forth. The Kaiba brothers were waiting in their conference room with their marketing team, waiting for Salem and Atem to show up.

"Mr. Kaiba, please, the meeting doesn't start for another couple of minutes, please have a seat." One of the team members said to Mokuba, who was making everyone nervous with his pacing.

"How can I stay still? With Seto outing himself to the entire world, and Atem and Yugi making out in public, how can I stay still?" Mokuba seethed, taking off his blue blazer and draping it over his swivel chair.

Kaiba rolled his eyes as everyone in the room turned to look at him. He glared at his employees,

"What."

The marketing team members shifted in their chairs, each member clearing their throats wondering which one of them would be the one to tell Kaiba their plan.

Finally, an older gentleman spoke up, dabbing the sweat on his forehead with a handkerchief from his inner coat pocket.

"Mr. Kaiba, the team thinks it's best if we keep your...er, preference discrete. We already have a statement prepared-"

"Seto isn't going to lie about who he is!" Mokuba exclaimed, ruffling his short raven hair.

"Mokuba, please calm yourself. As for your statement, I don't think that's necessary. Salem and I filmed a video a couple of weeks ago and it's shows our...natural chemistry. I'll have her post it and everyone will forget about my "proclamation" to Atem." Kaiba explained, staring out the large floor to ceiling windows.

"Seto...Are you sure that's a good idea? Salem's a good person. She could probably talk to Atem about-"

"About what Mokuba? Atem's made his decision and if he's serious about it, he won't mind if Salem starts to spend more time at the Kaiba mansion. Her daily vlogs have over a million views, as per her contract, she now needs to produce at a more consistent capacity." Kaiba started, walking to the head of the conference table.

"Yeah, so?" Mokuba asked, confused.

"So, since you're won't be going to your lessons for the summer, you'll work closely with her to make sure she can attract a younger audience. Vlogs, makeup tutorials, all of it. Any videos where her and Atem are doing anything related to our new product will be filmed and marketed by our team." Kaiba reasoned, taking his seat.

Mokuba looked his brother, concerned. He was happy to spend more time with Salem, but he didn't like that Seto wanted to use her as his "beard".

He took his seat next to Kaiba and sighed.

"Fine, Seto. I don't know how you'll convince her to do any of this." Mokuba said, opening his laptop.

"She's agreed to lunch with me after the meeting, and I don't need to convince her. It's her job." Kaiba finished, just in time for Salem and Atem to enter the conference room.

"Atem, Salem! Good to see you! Please have a seat." Mokuba said, putting on a happy face.

Atem smiled weakly and avoided Kaiba's gaze,

"Good morning." He said, sitting down next to Salem but as far away from Kaiba as possible.

"Good morning, everyone." Salem said, dazzling the room with a toothy smile.

The male members of the marketing team swooned silently, as the female members rolled their eyes.

"Shall we get started?" Kaiba asked, his low voice grumbling in his chest.

Everyone nodded and they began, Atem realizing that this side of the beauty industry was the most boring thing he's ever had the displeasure of sitting through.

The meeting wrapped up, and as the marketing team was leaving, Mokuba walked up to Atem and pulled him aside.

"How is Yugi?" Mokuba asked in a hushed voice.

Atem chuckled,

"He's stressed. Salem isn't helping that's for sure." He said with shrug.

Mokuba smirked,

"I mean, she can do what she wants. I don't really think she gives a shit." He said, gazing at Salem, who was chatting with one of the female team members.

Atem furrowed his brow.

"Um, what does that mean? She shouldn't get involved and-"

"Atem, with your friends, it's impossible not to get involved. She's done a lot for you, why wouldn't she extend the same kindness to Joey?" Mokuba interrupted.

Atem blinked,

"How do you-"

"Atem, I'm a Kaiba, nothing happens in this city without me or Seto knowing about it. Plus, Yugi's been slacking in his duties at the game shop which has been leaving Joey to clean up the mess. Wouldn't you be upset if Salem ran off with Seto on some vague getaway to escape her problems?" Mokuba babbled, gesturing with his right hand.

Atem scoffed,

"Salem would never-What does this have to do with anything?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Mokuba stepped closer to Atem, the young Kaiba towering over him.

Atem wondered when Mokuba had gotten so tall. He definitely wasn't this tall a month ago.

Mokuba grabbed Atem's elbow, nodded at the corner of the room.

Atem looked over and saw Kaiba and Salem...flirting?

No?

No.

He looked back at Mokuba who was wearing a serious expression.

"It's strictly professional. Don't let my brother make you think otherwise. Also, it's probably best if you stay on DL for the next week or so. At least until that picture stops circulating." Mokuba said, escorting Atem to the door.

Atem glared at Mokuba and then looked over at Salem and Kaiba, the tall brunette running his hand down Salem's arm. The ex pharaoh's blood boiled as he made a motion march back into the office.

Mokuba blocked Atem's way and guided him completely outside of the conference room.

"Like I said, it's completely professional." Mokuba said through clenched teeth.

Atem sighed and shook his head,

"Why?"

Mokuba raised an eyebrow,

"Why do you think? Your love triangle was getting tiresome." He lead Atem to the elevator and pushed the down button.

Atem stared at his feet.

He didn't know how to feel about Kaiba Corp. using his friend in this way. But, he supposed Salem could take care of herself.

Atem walked into the elevator wordlessly, watching Mokuba getting in after him.

The young Kaiba sighed and looked into Atem's eyes,

"It'll be alright, Atem. Salem's smart and Seto is going to be forthright with her. She won't be doing anything she didn't already agree to."

Atem huffed and crossed his arms,

"She's not going to say yes to being Seto Kaiba's buffer."

"She will if she wants her line to launch." Mokuba threatened, keeping his eyes on the elevator numbers above them.

"What?" Atem growled, shoving Mokuba into the cold metal wall.

Mokuba chuckled and pushed Atem off of him,

"Cool it. Like I said, Salem's smart, she'll make the right choice." He said, as the elevator dinged.

"Have a good day at work, Atem. And remember, stay out of the media." Mokuba said lowly as Atem stepped out of the elevator, the metal doors closing slowly behind him.

He turned and stared at the elevator in shock.

"What the fuck just happened?"

* * *

Atem was organizing his station when the receptionist alerted him that his client had arrived. He put his jacket on the hook behind the door, and followed her to the waiting area.

He casually walked in the waiting area and froze when he saw who was sitting in the plush white chairs.

"ATEEEEMMMM! How ARRRREEE YOU?" Pegasus yelled, standing and throwing his arms around the frightened ex king.

Atem pulled away from Pegasus and adjusted his shirt,

"Pegasus..Haha, what the hell you doing here?" He said with a fake chuckle.

Pegasus threw Atem a wink and pulled on his flouncy shirt cuff.

"Well, I am the creator of Duel Monsters, AAAAAND you and your beautiful companion areeee going to launch a cosmetics line with the feature product being based on my creation. I figured I would come to Salem's lovely spa and get a treatment from the King himself." He said in a singsong voice.

Atem groaned internally and put on a fake smile,

"Right. Of course. Right this way." He said leading the flamboyant Ceo to his private room.

Pegasus took a seat in the facial chair and smirked at Atem, looking the ex pharaoh up and down.

"My, my don't you look nice. All gussied up for your meeting with Kaiba-boy, eh?" Pegasus said with a chuckle.

Atem breathed through his nose, looking up at where the ceiling met with the wall to try and control his rage. He brought out the cleanser and hot towel, keeping silent.

Pegasus sighed happily as Atem pressed the towel into Pegasus' skin gently.

Atem shivered with disgust as he expertly moved the warm cloth along the silver haired CEO's skin. He threw the dirty towel in the basket by the door and uncapped the cleanser, wafting it under Pegasus' nose.

"Mmmmmn, I think that'll be just fine…" Pegasus purred, closing his eyes as Atem began working the cleanser into his skin.

He massaged Pegasus' face in little circles, working on the temples and then tapping his fingers lightly down the hinge of his jaw.

His gaze wandered as he mechanically went through the motions of the facial. His eyes landed on the crotch of Pegasus' red slacks.

" _Shit. Shit."_ Atem thought nervously, clearing his throat and moving onto the face mask.

He had hoped he had imagined what he saw but was too scared to look again.

Atem pulled a rolling stool up to the facial chair and squirted massage oil into his hand. He repressed a gag as he took Pegasus' hand in his, massaging the brown eyed man's palm and fingers.

He kept his eyes down on his work, willing the mask on Pegasus' face to dry faster. He still had to give Pegasus' a full face of makeup and he was dreading every moment.

He scooted his stool over the Pegasus' other hand, catching a glimpse of the twitching tent between the CEO's legs.

He shakily finished Pegasus' other hand and stood from the stool, reaching for another hot towel to wipe off the mask.

As he finished removing the mint green colored clay from his skin, Atem realized the CEO was watching his every move. He cleared his throat and put the towel in the basket, pouring some toner on a cotton pad, passing it along Pegasus' face in upward motions.

He grabbed the moisturizer next and squirted a small amount on his fingertips, swallowing bile as Pegasus let out a light moan as he applied the cream.

He walked over to his small sink and washed his hands, dreading the next step of the process.

He arranged several products according to what the CEO specified in his appointment notes and studied the older man's features.

Hmmm.

" _A shimmer highlight would look great on his cheek bones, and give a little more glam to the everyday glam Pegasus is going for…"_

"Alright Pegasus, I think I know what you're going for so if you like, I'll get started." Atem said professionally, dropping some foundation onto the back of his hand, dipping the beauty blender in the liquid.

"Beat me up, King." Pegasus said with a chuckle

"That's not...Okay, then." Atem depanned, beating the foundation into his skin.

He applied concealer, highlight, contour, and baking powder. He filled in Pegasus' eyebrows as the baking powder set the concealer in the middle of his forehead, underneath his eyes, under his jawline, and the middle of his chin.

He brushed the baking powder off and began applying natural colored eyeshadow on Pegasus' lids, giving the CEO a more sultry and inviting look.

He applied a brown mascara to just the top of Pegasus' lashes to create the illusion of fuller lashes while he kept the color subtle, instead of harsh black. He then applied the new shimmer highlighter to Pegasus' cheek bones, making a mental note to put it on his tray for after the appointment.

He brushed a tinted lip balm over Pegasus' lips, his hand flinching as a pink tongue tried to caress his finger.

"Sorry, reflex." Pegasus sighed, gesturing for the ex king to continue.

Lastly, he sprayed a setting mist all over Pegasus face, using a hand fan to help the mist dry faster.

He silently rejoiced and grabbed a hand mirror, knowing Pegasus was going gush over his new everyday glam look.

He proudly handed Pegasus the mirror, feeling superior as the silver haired CEO gasped and squealed as he gazed at his reflection in the mirror.

"My, my, Atem! I knew you were talented but you've turned this tired face into a work of art!" He said standing up and pulling a reluctant Atem into a crushing hug.

Atem gasped for air as he writhed out of Pegasus' grip and rubbed his arm.

"I'm glad you like it. What do you have for the rest of the day?" Atem asked, regretting asking questions immediately.

Pegasus gasped and guffawed,

"Did Salem not tell you? You're supposed to entertain me for the rest of the evening!" He said, taking out his phone showing Atem the email.

Atem felt the floor dip around him as the silver haired CEO pulled him out of the private room and into the lobby.

As Pegasus, purchased everything in sight, Atem sent a frantic text to Salem. When he received no response, he sent a message to Yugi.

His phone chimed immediately.

 **Aibouuu: Wow Salem's on a role, isn't she? Did you ever find out about Joey?**

Atem sighed.

Unhelpful.

He rubbed at his forehead as a blonde blur moved in his peripherie. His head snapped up and hecleared his throat,

"Joey." He said, catching the attention of the busy blonde.

Joey adjusted his apron and rubbed the back of his head,

"Oh um, hiya, hangin' out with Pegasus tonight." He muttered, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Unfortunately. Hey, um, I'm sorry about a of couple weeks ago…" Atem started, hoping to at least get Joey to stop ignoring Yugi.

Joey scoffed,

"Yeah. Uh, Thanks. You're not really the person who owes me an apology…" He crossed his arms.

Atem sighed,

"I had a feeling. Listen, he can't apologize if you won't hear him out. I know he wants to talk to you about it. Just text him." He reasoned, knowing that this wouldn't end if Joey stayed the stubborn child he was.

Joey breathed in through his nose and ran his fingers through his hair,

"Fine. I'll text him when my shift is over. You're done in your room right?"

"Yea-"

"Good." He cut in, taking his basket and brushing passed Atem and into the backrooms.

Atem sighed and walked over to Pegasus, who had full gift bags full of products.

"Let's go, HONEY!" Pegasus yelled, clapping his hands twice and putting on his sunglasses, his bags of cosmetics hanging off of his arms.

The CEO stormed out of the spa and into his town car, having the chauffeur honk at Atem to hurry up.

Atem looked at the receptionist, who gave him a pitiful shrug.

Great.

" _Guess I'm going on a date with Pegasus…"_

* * *

HellooooooOOO, Lovely People! Yes, I lied and ended up posting anyway…..because I'm now jobless soo….Happy Birthday weekend to me I guess..

ANYWAY, I'm hoping to post a chapter of L'appel Du Vide this weekend too but don't hold me to that.

CALLING ALL ARTISTS- I'm looking for someone to draw my OC, Salem Wolf, in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Style, if you're interested send me PM on AO3, , tumblr, or discord and we can discuss things.

Hope you all have a lovely day or whatever day!

Bye :)


	11. Two Arabs Walk Into A Bar and Say Ouch

Kaiba crossed his legs and shifted uncomfortably in the private booth. He cleared his throat and adjusted his tie.

"You're not eating. Is there something wrong?" He asked, as Salem checked her phone again.

They had only been seated for twenty minutes, she had checked her phone three times already.

Salem sighed and looked at Kaiba, pocketing her phone.

"Atem really needs to check his email more often. I CC'd him on a correspondence between Pegasus and I and he had the nerve to ask who his celebrity client was today. Just to teach him a lesson I told him I couldn't tell him." She explained, picking at her salad.

Kaiba clicked his tongue and shook his head,

"I don't want to talk about Atem." He said, taking a sip of his water.

Salem breathed out slowly and nodded,

"Right, then. What did you want to talk about?" She asked, still not eating her food.

Kaiba shrugged his shoulders,

"What do you mean?"

Salem shrugged her shoulders, mimicking Kaiba,

"What do I mean? Why did you ask me to lunch? I assumed it had something to do with the patent for the cosmetics line?" She said, putting her fork down on the table.

"Oh. No. This isn't a meeting." Kaiba said simply.

Salem furrowed her brow and blinked at the brown haired CEO.

"Then what is this?" She asked, gesturing at the untouched food on the table.

Kaiba gave her a calculated stare, examining her flawless skin and loose tendrils that framed her face,

"A date."

Salem laughed loudly, attracting the attention of the other guests having lunch at the upscale sushi restaurant.

Kaiba smiled at Salem and tilted his head,

"I don't know why you think that's funny, Ms. Wolf. Considering my public image is in jeopardy which means bad publicity for your cosmetics line." He hummed.

Salem was immediately silent.

"What are you saying?" She asked, not liking where the conversation was headed.

"You are to act as my significant other until this whole love triangle dilemma is cleared up. At least until it's become old news." Kaiba said, calling the waitress over.

Salem glared at the brunette as he ordered two lavender mimosas. She waited for the waitress to leave before speaking again.

"Atem isn't going to like this. He may be dealing with a lot but it's obvious he still has feelings for you." She explained.

"Atem has made his choice. Maybe he should have thought about how his actions would affect those around him. Don't worry, I'm still very much gay and have no intention of having sex with you." He said in a hushed voice.

"Well, I'm still asexual and have no intention of doing any of this make-believe nonsense with you." She said, crossing her arms.

"Then I guess we'll throw out your contract and Pegasus' permission to use any images or likeness of his life's work." Kaiba answered, narrowing his eyes.

Salem scoffed,

"You can't be serious."

"Oh, I'm very serious. You see, Ms. Wolf, you're incredibly smart, business-savvy, and not to mention extremely beautiful. Having something-"

"Something?" Salem huffed.

"Someone, like you by my side will make everything blow over in no time. If you're convincing enough, it'll go by quickly." He said, switching to German as the waitress approached the table with their drinks.

As the waitress left, Salem sighed.

"I guess I have to do this if I want my line launched, yes?" She asked, watching Kaiba take a sip of his drink.

"Oh, you don't really have a choice." He said.

Salem shook her and sighed again,

"Fine. But no touching." She said.

"No, that's happening. I'm going to have to touch you, hold you, and even kiss you in public if necessary. At no point will you ever have to take your clothes off or go passed 2nd base-Actually 3rd base. We may need to "get caught" being intimate so-"

"I'm not putting my mouth on your-"

"Relax, Ms. Wolf. Like I said, if you play the part well, it won't have to go that far." Kaiba said, taking another sip of his drink,

"Mmmn. You should really try this cocktail there's fresh lavender in here." He finished, relishing Salem's scowl.

* * *

"Cheer up, Pharaoh! I'm paying for everything!" Pegasus hummed, catching Atem's sour expression.

Atem rolled his eyes and stared at his phone again.

 **Salem: Check your email next time if you're so mad.**

 **Salem: Also, Dipshit (Seto Kaiba) and I coming to join you two… It's going to be a strange evening..**

He sighed and decided not to reply.

What would be the point.

"How are you and little Yugi?" Pegasus asked with a smirk as he sipped his cocktail.

Atem glared and scoffed,

"That's really none of your business." He grumbled, refusing to drink his coconut rum drink.

Pegasus chuckled and set his cocktail on the table. He flipped his long silver hair and leaned in closer to Atem.

"I bet he's a little devil in bed, eh? Te'a once confided in me that little Yugi loves to be punished…" He purred, imagining what twisting things Yugi enjoyed.

"Shut up." Atem growled, finally deciding to take a gulp of his cocktail.

Pegasus gave Atem an innocent smile,

"It's only the truth, Pharaoh. If I was wrong you would have said so…" He trailed off, waving down the waitress.

Atem watched Pegasus order a bottle of wine before shooing the waitress away. He huffed and tossed his long maroon braids over his shoulder. He was done being tolerant for the evening.

He felt his blood boil when he saw Salem and Kaiba being escorted to their table. It looked like Salem had changed from her skin tight white dress and leather jacket to a short blush pink fit and flare dress with a white lace trim. Her white pumps clicked loudly as patrons of the bar stared at one thing.

Kaiba's arm around her waist.

Kaiba cleared his throat as he let Salem in the booth first, completely ignoring Pegasus' gaping mouth.

Atem fumed as Kaiba sat on the outer edge of the booth, the brunette immediately putting his arm around Salem's waist and pulling her uncomfortably close.

"My, my… You sure work fast, Kaiba-boy.." Pegasus said, licking his lips at Salem.

"Have some respect, you disgusting old man." Kaiba spat, ignoring Atem's glares from across the table.

"What? Ms. Wolf, you're simply stunning. How can I help myself?" Pegasus said, smirking at the waitress when she brought over a bottle of rose'.

As she poured the drinks, Salem smiled at Atem.

"This isn't real. Please don't be upset." She said to the ex pharaoh in Arabic.

Atem clicked his tongue,

"I know. Mokuba told me after the meeting. He's groping your hip right now. Are you okay with that? I can tell him to piss off." He answered in the same language, happy that he could communicate truthfully.

Salem shook her head and feigned a pleasant expression,

"If I say no to him in public, he'll rip up our contract...I don't think he would but I don't want to risk it." She said, shifting uncomfortably in Kaiba's vice like grip.

"Mokuba said something like that too… I'm sorry for all of this. He's just lashing out because I didn't answer him when he-"

Atem was interrupted by Salem wincing in pain. He looked at Kaiba and Pegasus who were glaring at the two beauty gurus. His eyes shifted down to Kaiba's hand, the fingers still pinching at the side of Salem's thigh.

He glared back at Kaiba,

"Do you want to let go of her now?" He seethed, seeing Salem's skin turn red where Kaiba's fingers were still latching on.

Kaiba chuckled evilly,

"Do you want to include us in your conversation?" He asked, squeezing Salem's skin harder.

"You're hurting me. Atem and I were just catching up." She yanking Kaiba hand off of her thigh, only to have the brown haired CEO keep his arm around her waist.

"Oh really?" Pegasus asked, raising an inquistive eyebrow.

"Yes. I was saying how nice your beat looks." Salem said, taking a large gulp of wine, hoping it would dull the pain in her thigh.

"I don't see why you had to say that in Arabic." Kaiba stated, knowing Salem was telling a lie.

"Oh so she can't speak her native language in a public place? What's next? A curfew?" Atem spat, wishing he could reach over the table and slap some sense into the tall brunette.

"That's a little dramatic, Pharaoh." Pegasus said with a chuckle.

"Pfft. See how unreasonable you're being, Atem? Pegasus is calling _you_ dramatic." Kaiba smirked, pulling Salem closer when she tried to scoot closer to Atem.

"All of you actually. I thought we were celebrating! Now we have even more to celebrate with you and Ms. Wolf...together?" Pegasus said, raising his wine glass.

His toast was met with reluctance by the younger three, all of them rolling their eyes.

"So when do you two... You know, realize you-"

"During the vacation the Enoshima a couple of weeks ago." Kaiba interrupted Pegasus. He didn't have a full backstory on his fake relationship with Salem yet and he needed to make sure he didn't ruin everything before the press caught wind of his new beard.

"Ahhhh makes sense. I have to say everyone thought it was strange that Seto Kaiba just up and left Domino for a weekend beach getaway. Now it makes sense." Pegasus reasoned, taking a graceful sip of his wine.

Atem fumed silently.

Of course.

Of course Kaiba was using that awful weekend to his advantage.

Atem wondered what Pegasus would think if he found out that Salem and Kaiba's "relationship" was bogus. He knew that it was just decided today that Kaiba and Salem would parade around as a power couple. Meaning Kaiba didn't have time to learn anything about the curly haired tycoon.

"That was such a strange weekend. Too bad you didn't get to take Salem to her favorite restaurant near the beach, eh Kaiba? What was her favorite food again?" Atem questioned.

Kaiba smirked.

So Atem was going to play this game?

Okay then.

"Actually, Salem and I had a bit of an accident resulting in her ankle getting sprained. I decided it best that she rest, and I ordered an array of different seafood. Extra seared Salmon, of course. Didn't Salem show you our mukband video?" Kaiba glared at Atem.

" _Nice try, Pharaoh. You're going to have to be smarter than that to catch me in a lie."_ Kaiba thought, trying to tune out the sound of Pegasus squealing.

"Oh my! A mukbang! How come I haven't seen this yet! Salem, you're holding out on content!" Pegasus was practically yelling.

Salem cleared her throat. She had been drinking the entire time Kaiba and Atem were talking and not eating during lunch was starting to take its toll.

"Oh. Um. Not on purpose. I needed Seto's consent to post the video. Now that I have it, it'll be posted by the end of the day tomorrow." She said, trying to sound as if she wasn't feeling the effects of the rose' on top of the earlier mimosa.

Atem felt steam shoot from his ears as Kaiba refilled Salem's glass. It was clear his friend was already tipsy, and Kaiba was taking advantage.

He watched as Kaiba drummed his fingers against Salem's waist and use his free hand to give Salem her now overly full glass of wine.

"My, my… Do you two lovebirds need a bigger booth?" Pegasus hummed, nudging Atem with a wink.

Atem rolled his eyes. He wasn't about to give up now.

"Pegasus, Salem would never. Not this early. They've only just gone public today." Atem said matter of factly, taking a small sip of his wine. He didn't want to get too drunk. He needed to stay alert.

There had to be a reason why Kaiba was trying to get Salem drunk.

He knew Kaiba would never try anything sexual so that wasn't it.

Pegasus looked at Kaiba,

"Oh, so you two haven't-"

"I hardly see how that's any of your business, pervert." Kaiba answered, not seeing Salem shake her head no at the silver haired CEO.

"Ah, you're so right. My apologies." Pegasus said with a chuckle, winking at Salem.

"Yes, Pegasus. How rude of you. I mean they probably don't even kiss in public yet. It's just too early." Atem said, egging Kaiba on.

"Early? I'd say two weeks is more than enough time to show the world your love!" Pegasus shouted, accidentally getting the attention of the other patrons of the restaurant.

Atem smirked.

" _Your move, Kaiba."_

"Would you lower your voice? Salem and I are dignified and would never-"

"A kiss on this lips isn't inappropriate when you're dating someone." Atem chimed in, earning a glare from Salem.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked in Arabic.

"Calling his bluff." Atem answered quickly, not wanting Salem to be pinched again.

"I agree." Pegasus added, crossing his arms.

"If you two were really together, you would have no problem sharing a small kiss, right?" Pegasus finished, loving Salem's bright red cheeks.

"Salem and I aren't going to kiss so that you have something to masterbate to later, old man." Kaiba spat, standing up.

"Excuse me." Kaiba said, leaving the table and heading toward the restrooms.

Atem clicked his tongue and looked at Salem, who was completely fed up with the evening and too tipsy to do anything about it.

He would do something about it then.

"Pegasus, let me out. I have to go to the bathroom as well. Will you keep Salem company?" Atem said, nudging Pegasus out of the booth.

"Oh it would be my pleasure!" The older male said as Atem started to walk toward the restroom.

Atem made his way through the bar and dining room like a predator on a hunt. He pushed the bathroom door open, seeing Kaiba standing at the sinks, on his phone.

"So, you and my roommate." Atem started, checking underneath the stalls to make sure they were alone.

Kaiba looked up from his screen and smirked.

Good.

He knew Atem would take the bait.

"So, you and Yugi." Kaiba answered, pocketing his phone crossing his arms.

He raised an eyebrow when the ex pharaoh turned and locked the bathroom door.

"Enough, Kaiba. You can do whatever you want to me, but you leave Salem out of your sick game." Atem threatened, pointing a finger into Kaiba's chest.

"My game? Who's the one trying to get me to kiss her in front of an audience?" Kaiba said, taking a step into Atem, causing the maroon haired vlogger to back up.

"I was calling your bluff. Enough of this, Kaiba. You're ruining her dream and that ruins my dream as well. You said you were going to be my friend. Instead you do things to me while I'm incapacitated and extort my roommate. Friends don't do things like that." Atem explained.

He knew trying to reason with Kaiba would most likely get him nowhere but it was worth a try.

"Oh really? I'm only doing what you did to Yugi…" Kaiba murmured, getting even closer to Atem.

"What are you talking about? I never did anyth-"

"Didn't he just want to be friends as well? Instead you get him drunk and get him to cheat on Te'a, another friend of yours. After he sets another boundary, you take him out of town to again, try and get in his pants. The only reason why Salem is now involved, is because of that little stunt you pulled on the beach." Kaiba growled, pushing Atem against the locked bathroom door.

Atem glared at Kaiba, trying to hold his ground.

"Oh? Are you sure it's not because you confessed your love for me in front of literally everyone?" He said, regretting following Kaiba into the bathroom.

His vision went white as he felt a large hand against his cheek. His face was hot and stinging. It took Atem a moment to register that Kaiba had just slapped him.

He opened his mouth to yell at the brunette only to have Kaiba grab his hands and pin them over his head.

Kaiba was breathing heavily. He was overwhelmed and didn't know how to explain himself or his feelings. He looked into Atem's eyes and saw confusion, hatred, and if he didn't know better, a longing to understand.

" _Fuck it."_ He thought, crashing his lips against Atem's, trying to pour every single ounce of passion and love he felt for the ex king into the kiss.

Atem's eyes widened as he processed the familiar feeling of Kaiba's lips on his. His mind was telling him to yell, scream, or kick. Anything to get his ex lover off of him. But, he stayed still.

Something was different.

This kiss was different.

He closed his eyes and let his brain shut off as he felt Kaiba's tongue massage his own, communicating his need and want for Atem's affection.

Kaiba reluctantly pulled away, catching his breath. He let go of Atem's hands and stepped back, keeping his gaze on the ex pharaoh's confused expression.

He waited while Atem opened and closed his mouth, trying to find his words/

"I...I.." Atem stammered, not being able to think of anything to say that would express the intense emotions that the kiss had demonstrated.

Atem covered his mouth, his lips tingling from the loss of contact. He moved his hand from his mouth to his cheek, which stung from Kaiba's other display of passion.

Kaiba's heart fluttered.

Was the pharaoh about to return his feelings?

Had the kiss worked?

He watched as Atem reached behind himself to unlock the bathroom room door.

"I'm leaving." Atem finished, hurrying out of the bathroom as quickly as he could.

Kaiba's jaw dropped as he caught the ex pharaoh leaving the restaurant as the door closed.

" _Way to blow it for the billionth time, asswipe."_

* * *

Happy Birthday to Yugi Mutou!

I wanted to post small stories on my tumblr for puzzle june so make sure to follow me QueenBEWD to see those (I won't be posting them on A03 or ).


	12. Tiny Terror

Yugi sighed as he turned the game shop sign from open to closed. He was having a difficult time working the game shop alone.

He had spoken to Joey, but the blonde was intent on working for Salem instead.

Yugi walked over to the counter and began to wipe it down, groaning to himself when he heard someone frantically knocking at the door.

"We're clos-" He looked up at the door and saw Atem staring back at him.

"Oh!" Yugi shrieked and hurried over to the door, opening it for the unusually quiet ex pharaoh.

He closed and locked the door behind Atem, and lead him into the living area.

"I thought you were supposed to be out with Pegasus?" Yugi asked as they sat on the old leather couch.

Atem's arms were crossed as if he were trying to keep himself warm,

"I left early." He said, his voice uncharacteristically monotone.

Yugi studied Atem's body language and sighed,

"Would you like some tea? I can finish cleaning in the morning since, you know, Salem stole my employee." He said, chuckling lightly.

He was less upset about it now, but he had never thought that Joey would chose to work for someone else over him.

After all they were best friends.

Atem nodded slowly, keeping his eyes on the old carpet. He didn't know how to begin. He and Yugi had been casually seeing each other over the past two weeks. He knew that the relationship was new to both of them, but he also knew that Yugi wouldn't like that Kaiba…

Fuck.

He didn't know how to say it.

Yugi was up and in the kitchen, turning on the stove to heat the kettle. He opened the cabinets and looked at the selection of teas.

"Hey, Atem, what kind would you like?" Yugi shouted from the kitchen.

"I'll have whatever you're having…" Atem said absentmindedly.

Yugi chuckled to himself and walked into the living room. He crawled on top of Atem, straddling the surprised ex king.

"Aibou, I-" Atem was cut off by Yugi's lips on his. He sighed into the kiss, feeling all of the weight of the day disappear as he wrapped his arms around the smaller male's waist.

Yugi broke the passionate kiss and leaned in to whisper into Atem's ear,

"I was planning on having you…" he purred, causing waves of white hot arousal to shoot up Atem's legs.

"Aibou, I want you. I do. But I need to tell you something." Atem said seriously.

Yugi smiled innocently,

"What is it, Mou Hitori no Boku?" Atem repressed as shiver and he gently pushed Yugi off of him.

He sighed and looked at his partner,

"I left early because I spoke with Kaiba privately…"

"And? Did he tell you anything important?" Yugi asked, hoping the money issue was finally out on the table.

"Well...he didn't exactly _tell_ me anything. He showed me?" Atem continued.

"I don't understand."

"Aibou, he's using Salem as a fake girlfriend and-"

"Yikes. At least she's getting what she deserves.."

"Aibou!"

"I'm kidding." Yugi said with a chuckle.

He wasn't kidding. Not at all. He wished Salem didn't monopolize most of Atem's free time.

She was a burden.

"He went to the bathroom and I cornered him to try and get him to stop...I don't know, playing games with my friends.." Atem hoped Yugi would understand what happened.

"Uh huh." Yugi nodded, following along.

"One thing led to another and he-he pinned me against the door and..he...kissed me…" Atem trailed off as he saw Yugi's demeanor change from pleasant to cold.

"Did he."

"...Yes." Atem answered carefully.

Yugi blinked and smiled at Atem as if nothing had changed,

"Well, that's assault, Pharaoh…" He said, returning to his position atop the young royal.

"Aibou, you seem, are you okay?" Atem asked, his concern increasing as the lavender eyed male began unbuttoning Atem's shirt.

"Of course!" Yugi said, his voice breaking slightly as tears began welling up in his eyes.

"Oh, Yugi…" Atem cooed, cupping Yugi's cheek.

"He could have really hurt you this time...Seeing that bruise on your neck was more than I could handle..I couldn't imagine-" Yugi hiccuped, covering his mouth from the embarrassing sound.

"Aibou.."

The kettle on the stove whistled loudly, causing the ex twins to jump.

Yugi stood up and walked into the kitchen, switching off the stove.

"I don't feel like having tea anymore." He said, shuffling back into the living room.

Atem smiled warmly and walked over to Yugi,

"Let's call it an early night then. Shall we go upstairs?" He said pulling Yugi into his arms.

"Let's."

* * *

Kaiba groaned as his intercom chimed loudly.

"My day just started, what could you possibly need?" He growled as he pressed the answer button.

" _I'm so sorry, Mr. Kaiba. But, there's a Mutou Yugi here demanding to speak with you. He says it's an emergency."_

Kaiba rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was too hungover from the night before to deal with the friendship squad's bullshit.

"Fine. Send up him. Don't let this happen again."

" _Of course, sorr-"_

He muted the line and sighed. The only reason why Yugi Mutou would be in his office would be because of Atem.

Wait.

" _Atem didn't tell Yugi what happened, did he?"_

Kaiba closed his laptop and adjusted his jacket, wondering why he was even bothering to make himself presentable.

A knock sounded and his office door opened,

"Mutou Yugi for you, sir." His secretary said shakily.

"I said let him in, are you deaf?" Kaiba spat, scaring the secretary off and ignoring her apologies.

Yugi stepped into the office, closing the door behind him. He didn't greet Kaiba or even speak as he walked over to one of the chairs across from Kaiba's desk.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at the small spiky haired male in his office,

"Well?"

Yugi scoffed and looked at the tall brunette,

"Kaiba how old am I?"

" _He can't be serious...Is this why he decided to bother me first thing in the morning?!"_

"You're 20, Mutou." Kaiba growled, crossing his arms.

"Oh good, you know. That's strange that you know that because you treat me like I was born yesterday." Yugi seethed, glaring his hardest at the man in front of him.

"Excuse me?" Kaiba stood up, his hands firmly on his desk.

"Leave Atem alone. I mean it, Kaiba-kun." Yugi said, remaining seated.

"Or what...You have nothing to-"

"You still haven't told him about the money. I'm going to tell him. Today." Yugi stated, his expression hard.

"You even try and I'll rip up his contract." Kaiba threatened.

"Good. You rip up his contract and he hates you for it. Salem will never let you near her home or Atem again. Besides, I can just tell him that I would have told him sooner but you threatened his career. Any way that you try to spin this Kaiba, Atem will never forgive you." Yugi explained, crossing his legs.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes at the small King of Games in front of him.

Shit.

"How do I know you won't tell him anyway? He gets his career and I get booted out." Kaiba asked, slowly sitting back down.

"It's going to have to come out some time, Kaiba-kun. Listen, Salem has been a good friend to Atem but she's been nothing but trouble for me." Yugi started.

"You and me, both." Kaiba scoffed, rubbing at his cheek. He didn't remember much after Atem left that evening, but he did remember Salem slapping him.

Incredibly hard.

He has yet to determine the reason.

"Who better to administer the news then? Worst case, it's something she noticed and brought to his attention right? Best case, he wonders why she didn't tell him and blah blah blah. You get it, right?" Yugi finished.

Kaiba huffed and leaned back into his chair,

"This is a side of you I've never seen before. This all sounds well and good,but my question still stands. How do I know you'll follow through and not just tell him?"

Yugi shrugged,

"You don't. Leave Atem alone and you won't have to think about it that hard."

Kaiba gazed at Yugi in disbelief. There was no way this little man had this side to him.

No.

He was putting on airs.

"You know what, Yugi. I think I'm going to call Atem right now and tell him you stopped by." Kaiba said, taking his smart phone out of his pocket.

Yugi became immediately nervous,

"Wait, why?"

"Oh? You didn't tell your other half that you were coming to pay me a visit? I'm sure he'd love to know why." Kaiba said, miming scrolling through his contacts.

"Okay fine, Kaiba! Fuck it, you win! I won't tell if you won't tell, happy?" Yugi said standing up, trying to reach for the phone.

"Oh wow, I've finally won against the King of Games what an honor, fuck you, Yugi!" Kaiba spat, pushing the small male on his desk.

"Ha! You wish! Atem's told me about how unsatisfied he was with you. About how I'm so much better. You aren't half the man I am in bed, Kaiba-kun." Yugi smirked, yelping when a large hand caught around his throat.

Kaiba's eyes were filled with rage. He couldn't control himself as he squeezed the slender neck before him, stopping when he looked into Yugi's big lavender eyes.

They were mocking him.

"Go ahead. Atem chokes me every night, dipshit. Do you really think I'm scared of you?" Yugi wheezed, laughing in between each labored breath.

Kaiba released Yugi, glaring at the spiky haired male as he got off of the desk.

Yugi cleared his throat and rubbed at his neck.

"That temper is going to get you into trouble, Kaiba-kun. And when it does, everyone's going to see what you really are." He said, turning on his heel and storming out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

Kaiba let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He looked down at his hands and sighed.

He knew he had an awful temper.

But.

His gaze raked down his own body until it landed on the crotch of his pants. An obvious bulge...

It looked like Yugi sparked a different kind of fire inside of Kaiba.

* * *

 _*Salem's beauty intro plays to the music of Arab pop star Umm Kalthum. The screen cuts to Salem and Kaiba sitting in a lavish living room, a coffee table in front of them with different plates of food. Each plate is covered with a silver lid.*_

 _Salem: mahlaan, ma al'amr ya rifaq , nem!_

 _*She turns to Kaiba for him to say hello to her followers in English*_

 _Kaiba: Hi._

 _Salem: I'm on a small vacation with Atem and we brought Yugi and the ONE AND ONLY SETO K-K-KAIBAAAAA!_

 _*the shot zooms in to Kaiba's uncomfortable reaction to Salem's volume. There's a caption next to his head that says "omfg bish calm down". *_

 _Salem: *clears throat* As most of you know, we are partnered with Maximilian Pegasus to create a Duel Monsters pallette for our cosmetics line, launching next spring! We, meaning Atem and I. But, it of course wouldn't be Duel Monsters without having SETO K-K-KAIBA involved so we're collaborating with his company's marketing team for our release in Japan!_

 _*Kaiba rolls his eyes and takes a hit of Salem's vape pen. He realizes he just did this on camera. Salem sees this and laughs, covering up the fact that its weed.*_

 _Salem: Don't worry, it's an e-cigarette. Seto Kaiba is a dirty smoker._

 _Kaiba: *scoffs* Most men in Japan smoke._

 _Salem: Just because a lot of people do it, doesn't make it right. ANYWAY! As you can see, we have snacks on snacks on snacks laid out before us…_

 _*Camera zooms and pans across the table as Salem removes the lids and explains each dish*_

 _Salem: We've got, oysters (two different kinds, sweet and riney), we've got tuna tartare, clams in broth with bread of course, we've got barbecued octopus, blackened cod, and for dessert, we have mini mason jars filled with key lime pie!_

 _*Camera zooms on to Kaiba's face as he smirks at the camera*_

 _Kaiba: I also took the liberty of pairing our alcohol. We have pink paupe rose' from the Tranche winery to go with our seafood. As well as some amaro to pair with dessert._

 _*They dig in, making sounds of satisfaction after each sip of wine and each bite of food*_

 _Salem: What do you think of the sweet oysters?_

 _Kaiba: Not a fan. The riney oysters are better by far._

 _Salem: Agreed. I think out of everything the clams are my favorite. It doesn't pair as well with the wine as the raw food does but it's bursting with flavor._

 _Kaiba: Bursting? *chuckles*_

 _Salem: You've been laughing at me all day, stop it. *laughs and blushes*_

 _Kaiba: No, I don't think I will. Your face turns pink and your eyes get all sparkly. *smirks*_

 _*Salem giggles and clears her throat as Kaiba tucks a lock of her curly hair behind her ear.*_

"Ugh. Turn it off." Atem groaned, adjusting his head on Yugi's lap.

"Why? I think they actually make a handsome couple." Yugi said pausing the video.

Atem rolled his eyes and sighed,

"He's going to hurt her. I'm worried. Our careers aren't not worth her safety and piece of mind." He said, sitting up.

Yugi chuckled,

"I don't think he's try anything considering he's still obviously in love with you Atem."

Atem shook his head,

"I think it's unwise to underestimate the lengths he'll go to in order to obtain what he desires." He absentmindedly rubbed at his neck.

Yugi wrapped his arms around the worried pharaoh,

"I won't let him do anything to you. Not ever again, Pharaoh."

"What about Salem, Yugi? She stands to lose the most from this whole thing. It's not fair that she's caught in the middle."

Yugi was silent. He let go of the pharaoh and stood up.

"I was actually thinking maybe...soon...You could move back to the game shop…" He said, keeping his back toward Atem.

Atem's breath caught in his throat.

The silence in the room was heavy as Yugi turned to look at Atem.

The ex king cleared his throat and avoided Yugi's gaze. He crossed his arms,

"It's a little soon, don't you think?" Atem asked, rubbing at his upper arms.

"We lived together before...I just-"

Atem's phone chimed, interrupting Yugi mid sentence. He quickly grabbed his phone from the edge of the bed, welcoming the distracting text.

 **Salem: Habibi, check your bank account! The investment was a complete success! All of the money you owe Seto (plus enough money left over for you to basically purchase four sportscars) is in your savings.**

"Oh…" Atem said to himself. He tapped on his banking app and opened his account summary.

"OOhhhhhhhmmmm…" He said, blinking at the large number in his savings.

Yugi raised an eyebrow,

"What? What is it?" He asked, his jaw dropping when Atem showed him the phone screen.

"Holy shit!" Yugi yelled.

"I know! I can pay Kaiba his money and he'll finally leave me alone...hopefully.." Atem said, replying to Salem.

 **Atemu: HOly SHIT! Sala, thank you. Really. Shukran.**

 **..**

…

 **Salem: Afwan, habibi. You don't need to use my legal name it's not a big deal.**

…

 **..**

 **Atemu: It is a big deal! I'm no longer indebted to Kaiba. And also, I watched the muk bang vid.**

 **..**

 **Salem: Yeah? Isn't it crazy? I mean, him and I actually look like we can stomach each other.**

 **..**

…

 **Atemu: Are you…with him now?**

 **..**

 **Salem: Unfortunately. I slapped him last night because he slipped his hand under my dress.**

 **..**

 **Atemu: UMMM**

 **..**

 **Salem: Yeah I know. He says he doesn't remember that. Regardless, he's treating me to some food.**

 **..**

 **Atemu: Where are you guys now?**

 **..**

 **Salem: Dinner at L'effervescent. You know that place with crazy desserts? You and Panda bear should join us.**

 **..**

 **Atemu: Panda bear?**

 **..**

 **Salem: ...Yugi…**

 **..**

 **Atemu: ..Okay.. I won't tell him you call him that..**

 **..**

 **Salem: It's nicer than Goth Sonic.**

 **..**

 **Atemu: You and Kaiba are the worst.**

 **..**

 **Salem: Oh please, I can come up with way better disses than he can. I was hoping to see you this afternoon. Did you go straight from your shift at the spa to the game shop?**

 **..**

 **Atemu: Ana asfa, Salem. Yugi wanted to see me..**

 **..**

 **Salem: Yeah, Seto said something about him stopping by Kaiba corp this morning.**

 **..**

 **Atemu: What?**

"Um, hello?" Yugi said, tapping his foot.

Atem cleared his throat and tossed his braids over his shoulder,

"Did you see Kaiba this morning?"

Yugi froze.

"Um. Yeah." He said, leaning against his small desk.

"Why?"

Yugi sighed,

"I told him that I knew what happened last night." He knew it wasn't an entire lie but it definitely wasn't the truth.

Atem groaned,

"Aibou I know you want to help but he's dangerous. Did he hurt you?" He asked, standing up and cupping Yugi's face in his hands.

"Atem…" Yugi whispered as he looked into Atem's crimson eyes. He sighed as he felt Atem brush their lips together.

"Aibou...I'm so lucky to have you..You know that right?" Atem murmured, moving his lips to Yugi's ear lobe and nibbling on it lightly.

"Ah, mnnn.." Yugi bit his lip as Atem's hands moved from his face to his waist. He shivered when the former pharaoh pulled him closer.

Atem smirked and lead Yugi to the small bed. He pushed the smaller male onto his back and crawled on top, catching Yugi's lips in his once more.

He moaned into the kiss, grinding his hips into Yugi's seductively. He let out a hungry growl when Yugi flipped them over, straddling the aroused ex royal.

Yugi hastily removed his shirt and pulled Atem's shirt over his head, throwing both articles of clothing onto the floor. He ran his index finger down Atem's defined chest and licked his lips. He yelped as he was forced backward, his pants were pulled off of his body roughly.

He let out a shaky breath as Atem kissed up his legs and to his inner thighs.

"Mmmnnn, oh.." Yugi moaned, tangling his fingers in Atem's braids as the ex king nuzzled his face into Yugi's groin.

He loved the way Atem's hot breath felt against the bulge that strained in his boxers.

Atem kissed Yugi's shaft through his boxers and ran his hands up the smaller male's thighs, relishing Yugi's shivers and moans.

He roughly pulled down Yugi's underwear, knowing his aibou loved being manhandled.

"Atem...please I can't wait any longer." Yugi whined, rolling his hips needily.

Atem smirked and ran his tongue up and down the back of Yugi's shaft, circling his tongue around the tip as each time he passed it.

He continued to suck Yugi off at a steady pace as he reached his hand up to Yugi's mouth.

Yugi obeyed the silent command and sucked on Atem's fingers, moaning and gasping around the digits due to Atem's ministrations.

He gave Atem's fingers a hard bite as he came suddenly and fully into Atem's mouth with a loud close-mouthed moan.

He yelped and shook as he felt Atem's hand wrap around the base of his shaft, making sure the wide eyed king of games was staying erect.

Atem grunted as he swallowed the white substance that pooled in his mouth. He withdrew his soaked finger, giving Yugi's cheek a light slap with his free hand.

"Naughty boy…" Atem purred, licking the excess cum from around the corners of his mouth and slowly pushing his index finger inside Yugi's quivering hole.

"Haaahhhmmmmnnn...yes, Pharaoh...I'm very naughty. Mnn...I need to be punished…" Yugi moaned, bucking his hips into Atem's finger, begging for more.

He howled and curled his toes as Atem inserted a second finger and began to pump them in and out of Yugi, curving his fingers upward to hit his partner's special bundle of nerves.

Yugi gasped and moaned louder, his tongue lolling out as Atem gave Yugi's erection slow upward strokes.

"Fu-Ahhhhnnnn…." Yugi writhed in Atem's grip as the ex pharaoh removed his fingers and pushed Yugi's knees upward revealing his enticing hole, aggressively licking and sucking the sensual pucker.

He shuddered as Atem bit his perineum lightly,

"Atem, oh Gods, pleeeeasseee…" He breathed as he heard Atem unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants.

Atem draped Yugi's knees over his shoulders and lubed himself up with the excess saliva from Yugi's hole.

"Beg, Aibou." He droned, teasing his own throbbing thickness, gazing at the panting, drooling mess before him through half lidded eyes.

Yugi's breathing was heavy and labored. He licked his lips and breathed shakily,

"Mmm, umm, please, Atem..I can't think…just-Jesus, fuck!" He yelled, feeling himself go even crazier as Atem pulled and twisted on his nipples.

"Tell me what you want, Aibou…" Atem groaned, loving the way Yugi shook at his touch.

Yugi reached down and started to touch himself, his hand immediately smacked away and pinned over his head.

"I want-I want you to-Ooohhh…" He moaned louder when Atem leaned in and nipped at his exposed collar bones.

"Say it, aibou.." Atem whispered, lining himself up at Yugi's entrance.

Yugi tried to steady his breath but whined needily when Atem used his free hand to grab his throat,

"I want you to fuck my brains out…" He managed, practically screaming with joy as Atem began to slowly push himself into Yugi's tight heat.

Atem kept Yugi's arm pinned as he started the rhythm. He let out a shocked moan when Yugi clenched around him lewdly.

"Fuck, aibou..Don't-"

Yugi pushed Atem off of him and roughly slammed the ex pharaoh onto his back. He crawled on top of Atem and hovered over his weeping member.

"Don't what?" He asked with an evil smile, lowering himself down and moaning the entire way.

Atem groaned and slid his hands up to Yugi's thighs, trying his best not to orgasm when Yugi began impaling himself onto the ex pharaoh.

He dug his nails into Yugi's soft skin, his eyes fluttering as his partner squeezed him mercilessly.

Yugi balanced himself by placing the bottoms of his feet on either side of Atem's hips and propped himself up by placing his hands behind him in between Atem's legs. His erection bounced in time with him as he sped up, yelling Atem's name.

"Aibou!" Atem moaned loudly, his hips bucking up to meet Yugi's uncontrollably.

"Pharaoh, I'm-I'm-" Yugi's entire body quaked as he let out one long high pitched whine. He rolled his hips, cumming on Atem's chest and face.

"Bad boy…" Atem growled playfully, flipping them over.

He pulled out of Yugi and straddled himself over his shoulders, stroking himself until he returned the favor of painting Yugi's face with his cum.

Yugi licked his lips and opened his mouth, enjoying the taste of his partner.

"How naughty, Aibou…" He breathed collapsing next to Yugi.

Yugi chuckled,

"Only for you…" he said wiping face on the sheet.

Atem raised an eyebrow at the young duelist,

"On the sheets?"

"I'll wash them in a bit." Yugi said, laughing when Atem shrugged and wiped his face as well.

He snuggled closer to Atem and sighed happily.

"That was amazing, pharaoh...I've never had an orgasm like that before…" Yugi said thoughtfully.

"Not even with Te'a?"

"Haha. Well, I guess not. I was always so worried about her having a good time, I kind of put my own needs on hold. I would ask her to do things to me...Like peg or choke me. But, she was never into it." Yugi explained, nuzzling Atem's neck.

"Hmm…" Atem hummed, feeling himself falling asleep.

Yugi giggled and shook the ex pharaoh lightly,

"I have to wash the sheets, silly. Unless, you want to sleep in our shame." He waited for an answer and breathed out through his nostrils when he heard a light snore escape Atem's lips,

"Sleep in our filth it is then." Yugi said, pulling the blankets over both of them and turning off the lamp on the bedside table.

"Goodnight, Atem. I love you…"

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter took so long to post. I've been having kind of a rough week (in terms of mental clarity and wellness).

I hope you enjoyed the sexy sex.

Yugi's a little devil, isn't he?

mahlaan, ma al'amr ya rifaq , nem- Hey, what's up you guys, yes! (A la Shane Dawson..)


	13. Btch Better Take My Money

Atem sighed happily as he filled out a check to Seto Kaiba for the full 1 million yen. He signed the bottom of the check and wrote "Now leave me alone" in the memo line.

He had taken a week to separate his new found wealth responsibly and was ecstatic about not having to work so many shifts at the spa from now on.

He gingerly slipped the check in an envelope and wrote "To: Asshole" on the front of it.

"Atem?" Yugi's voice called out from Atem's ensuite bathroom.

"Yes, Aibou?" Atem answered, putting the envelope on his side table and walking up to the bathroom door.

Yugi was dripping wet from his shower, only a towel around his waist. He set down his toothbrush and smiled brightly at the ex king,

"It's pretty late. Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Yugi asked leaning against the bathroom counter.

Atem chuckled and crossed his arms,

"It's not even 7pm, Aibou. I'll be fine. Plus, Salem spent the night at the Kaiba mansion last night so she'll be there when I arrive." He said, trying to ignore the bile rising in his throat at the thought of Kaiba and Salem in bed together ran through his mind.

Yugi rolled his eyes and sighed,

"Right. Because she's such a big help now. They've gotten too close Atem. It's like they're actual friends." He hung up his towel and walked passed Atem. As he began to get dressed, he heard Atem texting.

"You shouldn't let them know that you're coming." Yugi said, buttoning his dress shirt.

Atem put his hand on his hip,

"Aibou, I'm just telling Salem I'm on my way. Her and I may go to drinks after to discuss the palette." He said pocketing his phone and grabbing the envelope off of the side table.

He secured the envelope in his maroon designer tote and gazed at his boyfriend,

"Do you mind feeding Dutchess on your way out?" Atem asked, adjusting his black and gold paisley blazer.

Yugi raised an eyebrow,

"Um, Dutchess?"

"Salem's cat. I need to head out now." Atem said walking toward the bedroom door.

Yugi groaned,

"That cat hates me...But I'll feed her for you…" Catching Atem before he left and pecking him on the cheek.

Atem chuckled and kissed Yugi's forehead,

"I'll meet you at the game shop when I'm done." He walked out of the room and ran down the stairs, exciting the apartment in a rush.

Yugi sighed and walked down the stairs to the kitchen, stopping when the fluffy white cat appeared on top of the kitchen island.

"Oh, um, nice kitty." Yugi cooed, reaching his hand out so the growling feline could sniff him.

The cat swatted at the small man's wrist and hissed loudly.

"Ow! Shit! Ah, God, you little twat!" Yugi yelled, causing the cat to jump off of the counter and hid underneath the couch.

Yugi hurried into the kitchen and held his wrist under the running water of the faucet. He turned off the water and padded his arm dry with a paper towel.

He looked around the kitchen, feeling his frustration rise when he realized that Atem didn't tell him where the cat's bowl or food was located.

"Great."

* * *

Kaiba yawned as he walked into his large kitchen, seeing Salem editing on her laptop and enjoying a cup of coffee. He joined the curly haired beauty guru at the kitchen bar and cleared his throat,

"Thank you for spending time with me last night. It's been a while since I've slept that well." He said setting his tablet on the counter.

Salem shrugged and kept her eyes on her screen,

"Platonic cuddles to get to sleep isn't something I wouldn't have thought the cold and stern Seto Kaiba would need." She said playfully.

Kaiba chuckled,

"You aren't so bad and-"

"And I look like enough like Atem in the dark?" She interrupted, finally looking up at Kaiba.

Kaiba averted his gaze from Salem's face and started scrolling in earnest on his tablet, ignoring her question.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Salem took out her phone and replied to a message.

"Atem is coming over to give you a check." She said, putting her phone in the pocket of her robe.

Kaiba froze.

No.

Already?

"Oh? For what?" He asked, feigning confusion.

Salem rolled her eyes and put her hand on Kaiba's arm,

"There's something going on and I need you to tell me the truth. What's the deal with the money? You don't need it and Atem would never "steal" from you. Come on, Seto, you can tell me." She said, trying to get the blue eyed CEO to look at her.

Kaiba looked into Salem's honey eyes deeply.

Maybe.

Maybe she could help him.

"Okay. I'll tell you. Atem earned that money. He doesn't know that he was paid for the time he covered from my Chief of Security. I opened a bank account in his name and deposited his money and then some. I wanted to make sure he'd be okay if something happened. And you know the rest. He left me, found the card in his wallet and used his rightly earned money to start a new life for himself.." He explained, running his fingers through his hair.

He waited patiently for Salem to process the new information. He furrowed his brow when the hand on his arm pinched him,

"Ow, what the fuck!" He yelled.

"Are you serious, you asshole? You had Atem convince he stole and stalked him over it! You need to come clean when he gets here." She said, punching him in the thigh.

"I should just tell him it's the thought that counts-"

"Seto. I'm going to be extremely honest with you. If it wasn't for the impending threat to get you your money, Atem would have never learned the value of working a dead end job. Yes, I helped him along the way but you need to come clean. He'll respect you more for it than if you were to lie to him." She said, standing up and crossing her arms.

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed,

"Do you really believe that? After how much I've screwed things up between him and I, do you really think he'll forgive me just because I was honest? I thought you knew him better than that."

"Seto. If you want to repair the damage you've caused, you need to come clean. Only then can you actually start to rebuild your relationship. Think about it, Seto. You're Seto Fucking Kaiba but even you can't build a house on top of a cracked foundation and expect it to hold." Salem said, taking off her robe, revealing a skin tight white tube dress.

Kaiba looked Salem up and down, amazed.

How.

How could this woman who dresses like a Kardashian have so much wisdom and knowledge.

He watched as she closed her laptop and sat down on the stool, flipping her long curly hair over her shoulder. He put his hand on her thigh to get her attention,

"You're right. When he arrives, would you mind giving us some privacy?" Kaiba's voice was calm.

He knew Atem may hate him after his confession, but at least everything would be out on the table.

"He's here. I'll wait outside. See you tomorrow." Salem said, taking her laptop and phone off of the counter.

Kaiba's stomach dropped as he heard Atem and Salem chatting in the foyer. He tried to look as casual as possible as he heard the front doors close and footsteps approach the kitchen.

Atem inhaled deeply as he walked into Kaiba's kitchen, gazing at the beautiful brunette sitting at the counter.

"Why is Salem waiting outside?" Atem asked, all business as he stood across from Kaiba at the kitchen island.

Kaiba ran his fingers through his hair and smirked handsomely at the young ex pharaoh,

"She wanted to give us privacy."

Atem scoffed,

"It's hardly needed." He said setting his designer bag on the counter and taking out the envelope, loudly slamming it on the counter,

"Here's your money. Don't talk to me ever again unless it's business related." He spat.

Kaiba slid the envelope toward Atem,

"Keep your money."

Atem felt his blood boil as he stared at the envelope on the counter,

"Excuse me?" He growled.

Kaiba sighed and looked at Atem seriously,

"That money is yours. It always has been…"

Atem laughed and shook his head,

"Um no. You said I used money that didn't belong to me. You drove me out of my own apartment, Kaiba-"

"I know and-"

"You assaulted me. Granted it wasn't very hard, but you choked me hard enough to leave a bruise!" Atem's eyes were becoming hot. He willed himself not to cry.

"Atem, I'm sorry for all of that. I don't expect you to forgive me but I want to make things right and-"

"What do you mean it's _always_ been my money? Tell me, Kaiba. And the truth this time." Atem growled, crossing his arms.

Kaiba exhaled and explained the situation. Atem's expression changed from angry to furious,

"I was so upset that you had left me, Atem. All I've ever wanted was for you to be with me, Atem. I just thought that if you thought you owed me, you'd come back and we could talk about us-"

"Us? Kaiba there is no us anymore! You've lied to me, used me and Salem, and I'm pretty sure you threatened Yugi when he came to see you at your office." Atem said, taking the envelope off of the counter and ripping it up.

Kaiba shook his head,

"Anything I said is because he threatened to tell you about the money before I could." He retorted, regretting his words as soon as he had said them.

Atem glared at Kaiba as hard as he could,

"What?"

Kaiba sighed and rubbed at his eyes,

"Yugi knew...About all of this."

Atem felt his throat tighten up and his heart fall into his stomach,

"Aibou wouldn't… He would have told me…."

"Atem, please. I wanted to come clean to you. Him telling you wouldn't have given me a chance to do that-"

"So wait. That's what you two talked about when he was at your office? You didn't put your hands on him did you?" Atem seethed, walking around the kitchen island and up to Kaiba.

Kaiba avoided Atem's eyes and cleared his throat,

"What makes you think that?" He said innocently.

"Aibou had a bruise on his neck that evening. I convinced myself that I had been too rough with him but, ugh, Kaiba, I just, I can't deal with you or Aibou right now. I'm leaving. Do NOT try to contact me." Atem spat, turning on his heel and running out of the kitchen as fast as he could.

"Atem, wait!" Kaiba ran after the ex pharaoh, stopping at the front door when he saw Atem yelling at Salem for them to leave.

Kaiba stomped his foot and groaned as Salem's car peeled out of the Kaiba mansion's long driveway.

Well, at least Kaiba wasn't the only one in trouble.

* * *

We're getting close to the end of this story ya'll and DAMN! Your support has been amazing!

For updates and asks/questions follow me on tumblr QueenBEWD!

I also recently created a Deviant Art account (QueenBEWD) for my stories and one shots!

Your comments, kudos, and reviews give me the strength to continue!


	14. Comfort in Pairs

Yugi paced back and forth in his room, staring at the last message Atem had sent to him.

 **Pharaoh: I think we need some time apart.**

Yugi paced even harder and groaned.

What does that even mean? He remembered that Atem said he'd come right back after going to see Kaiba.

What could have happened?

" _The truth probably happened. And Kaiba probably threw me under the bus…"_ He thought, knowing the blue eyed CEO must have used him as a scapegoat.

Yugi tapped a contact in his phone and put the phone to his ear,

"Come on. Pick up, pick up, pick u-"

" _What, Mutou?"_

"Kaiba-kun! Atem hasn't come back yet and he sent me a concerning text. What happened?" Yugi was frantic. Atem wouldn't break up with him.

Would he?

He heard Kaiba sigh and clear his throat,

" _Why don't you come over and we'll discuss it. I can't imagine he's very happy with either of us right now."_

"You're office? Sure." Yugi said, nodding to himself.

" _No, the Kaiba mansion. I'll send Isono to come get you. Wait outside. He'll be there in a couple of minutes."_

"That soon? Were you planning to kidnap, Atem?"

" _Isono was already out. See you soon."_

Yugi blinked as the line clicked and went silent. He sighed and went downstairs. He walked through the game shop and slipped his shoes on.

He hoped that with Kaiba's help, they could figure out a way to at least get Atem to hear them out. He exhaled sadly as he put on his jacket,

"I just wish Atem wanted to talk to me about it…" He said to himself, locking up the game shop and waiting patiently for his ride.

* * *

Kaiba grumbled to himself as he heard the double doors in the foyer open and close. He made his way down the grand staircase, watching Yugi fumble to get his shoes off.

He rolled his eyes at the awkward display,

"Yugi." He greeted as he reached the foyer.

"Kaiba-kun! What happ-"

Kaiba held up a hand to stop Yugi from talking,

"Isono check that Mokuba gets in touch with Salem immediately. He'll know what it's about."

Isono nodded and left the two alone.

Kaiba gestured for Yugi to follow him into the large kitchen.

Yugi gasped,

"Wow… No wonder Atem lived here for so long." He said sitting at the kitchen bar.

"Yeah, no, It definitely wasn't his relationship with me that made him want to live here." Kaiba deadpanned.

Yugi smiled weakly,

"Sorry. I'm sorry for all those things I said to you last time I saw you ...Atem never told me he was unsatisfied with you sexually. I just want to believe that."

Kaiba shrugged,

"We both said and did things that weren't okay. Right now, I think it's important that we work together to get Atem talking to us again." he said, taking a bottle of wine out from a cabinet and placing it on the counter.

"Hm. That's funny." Yugi said with a small smile.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow and he expertly uncorked the wine,

"Why?"

"You hate teamwork…" Yugi chuckled.

"That may be true. But this is important." Kaiba said grabbing two sparkling clean glasses from their display case and pouring a generous amount of wine in each glass.

"Yeah I guess those times we were trying to save the world weren't important enough." Yugi muttered under his breath.

Kaiba put a hand on his hip and glared at the small spikey haired male,

"Do you want to come up with a plan or not?" He handed Yugi the full glass and the lavender eyed duelist gratefully took it.

"First, tell me what happened when you told him the truth." Yugi said, taking a tentative sip of the red liquid.

Oh.

It was good.

Really good.

Kaiba swirled the liquid in his glass exhaled deeply,

"He was confused, hurt, then angry. I mentioned that you and I spoke about telling him the truth."

"Of course you did." Yugi mumbled, taking a larger sip of his wine.

"It wasn't like that Yugi. I can guarantee that he's more upset with me than he is with you." Kaiba replied, finally drinking from his glass.

Yugi nodded and sighed,

"I believe you, Kaiba-kun. He, um, sent me a text earlier today saying that him and I should spend some time apart so I think we're equally in the dog house." He confided, trying his best to conceal the tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

Kaiba's heart fluttered,

"Atem broke up with you?" He asked excitedly.

"NO! We're, I guess just on a break until he calms down." Yugi glared at Kaiba and took a gulp of his wine, his head feeling light and tingly as he finished of the drink.

Kaiba cleared his throat as he finished his wine as well. He checked his phone and sighed. No update from Salem. Meaning Mokuba probably can't reach her either.

"Would you like another?" Kaiba asked, refilling his own glass first.

Yugi nodded slowly and watched Kaiba carefully as the brunette poured more of the red liquid into his glass.

"Thank you." Yugi said, admiring Kaiba's polite attitude.

Kaiba shrugged and took his glass off of the counter,

"Let's move into the den. I'll try and call Salem." He said leading Yugi out of the kitchen.

Yugi was amazed by the amount of sheer luxury that Kaiba had simply referred to as the "den".

He took a seat on the plush dark blue couch and sighed happily,

"It must be nice. You know, living in a place like this." Yugi hummed.

Kaiba joined Yugi on the couch and took out his phone,

"I wouldn't know. I barely use this room." He said scrolling through his contacts.

Yugi placed his wine on the large driftwood coffee table and leaned back against the couch. He realized that Kaiba probably doesn't get to just hang out in his own home like a normal person would.

" _He's probably so busy all the time…"_ He thought, unbuttoning the top two buttons of his collared shirt.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow,

"Is the temperature too warm?"

Yugi blinked at the handsome brunette and blushed when he realized what he was doing,

"Oh! No! Um, I guess I'm feeling the wine...The room temperature is fine." He sputtered, feeling a little too vulnerable.

"Okay, then…" Kaiba said, tapping the green call button next to Salem's name.

He placed the phone in the middle of the coffee table and tapped the speakerphone button,

" _Seto, I can't talk right now. Atem is fuming!"_

Yugi and Kaiba exhaled in unison, happy that they were at least able to get through to someone,

"We'll make it quick. Are you at your penthouse?" Kaiba questioned, hoping that maybe she could talk Atem into letting them come over to reason with him.

" _Did you say "we"? Is Yugi with you?"_

"Hi, Salem...Atem sent me a really upsetting text and I just-"

" _I really can't do this with you two right now. Atem and I aren't at the penthouse. I took him somewhere he'd be able to relax. Yugi, he needs time. Be respectful of that."_

Kaiba cleared his throat,

"Salem, is there anyway we can come by and just talk to him. It would-"

"Wait. _He_ needs time? I told him that exact same thing when we were in Enoshima and he _completely_ disregarded my wishes!" Yugi interrupted, finding himself becoming upset with Atem's behavior.

Kaiba's jaw dropped at Yugi's sudden outburst. Maybe wine wasn't the best choice before trying to deal with their situation.

"I, uh, Salem?" Kaiba asked, unsure if the curly haired guru was still on the line.

" _I have to go. I'll see what I can do. For now, just think about how he might be feeling okay? Goodbye."_

The line beeped and the call ended.

Yugi groaned in frustration and finished his wine in one go, feeling delightfully buzzed,

"This is bullshit!" He yelled, his eyes welling up with tears.

Kaiba gazed at Yugi with wide eyes, feeling himself grow excited by Yugi's behavior. He had never seen the mild mannered duelist act this way. Except…

He suppressed a shiver when he remembered Yugi's visit to his office. He pictured the smaller male's large lavender eyes glaring daggers at him while Kaiba's long fingers were wrapped around his throat.

Yugi swallowed the lump in his throat and roughly set his glass on the coffee table. He sniffled, upset that his anger was also causing him to cry.

"He never once listened to me when I asked him to keep boundaries… He wanted me so badly before and now-and now-" Yugi sobbed and hiccuped, hiding his face in his hands.

He was so embarrassed. He was wine drunk at the Kaiba mansion crying over his boyfriend.

Well, ex boyfriend maybe.

Kaiba put a hand on Yugi's shoulder, trying to comfort the small King of Games.

"He still wants you. I know he does. You were right before, you know. It does hurt that he chose you over me. But, all we can do right now is let Atem sort through his feelings." He said, gently rubbing Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi sniffled and leaned into Kaiba's touch, scooting closer to the tall brunette,

"This is all so messed up. Haha. I never thought that you'd be the one to comfort me, Kaiba-kun." He giggled between sobs.

Kaiba gazed at Yugi and pulled him into a soft embrace,

"I wouldn't call this messed up. Technically right now, we're both single... And we both need comfort…" He purred, leaning backward on the couch and resting Yugi against his chest.

"Kaiba-kun, I don't-"

Kaiba hushed Yugi and closed his eyes,

"Let's just stay here for a bit."

Yugi sniffled and nodded, nuzzling his forehead into Kaiba's strong chest.

This was okay.

Right?

* * *

"UGH! I can't believe those two! Lying to me like it's their job!" Atem yelled in Arabic, taking off his clothes angrily and throwing them onto the floor.

"Atem, please just get into the water." Salem said impatiently, soaking in a large private hot spring attached to their hotel room.

Atem growled loudly and stomped his way into the hot water, trying his best to relax.

After a couple of minutes, Atem sighed and sank further into the water.

"This is nice, Salem. Thank you for bringing me here. Are you sure you don't mind being naked in front of me? I don't think your "boyfriend" would like the idea of us naked in a hot spring together." He asked, rolling his eyes at the thought of Kaiba scolding Salem.

Salem laughed,

"You and I both know that Seto is more gay than Christmas. Besides, tonight is about you. It's just skin and we have robes in the room for when our food arrives.." She explained, taking a deep breath and dunking her head under.

Atem stared at the moon sadly, wondering what he was going to do about Yugi. He didn't like the fact that he had decided to distance himself, but it was the only way he was going to make the best decision.

"Atem? Are you alright?" Salem asked when she resurfaced.

"I know you spoke with them today. You left your phone unlocked and your recents open." Atem said calmly, not moving his gaze from the beautiful pale moon above them.

Salem waded over to Atem and moved her wet curls to one shoulder,

"Atem…"

Atem blinked when he noticed a dark bruise on the crook of Salem's neck. He took her head by her cheeks and moved her carefully,

"Excuse me, Salem.." He said studying the side of her neck.

"Atem! What are you-"

"Shh!" He hushed, examining several purple and green bruises trailing down Salem's neck.

He let go of Salem and waded to the other side of the spring in disbelief,

"How was your sleep over?" He growled, crossing his arms.

Salem furrowed her brow,

"Atem, I slept in a different room. It was just so Mokuba and I could finish our video." She said covering her love marks with her wet hair.

"Atem. Seto didn't touch me. He would never. Plus, he's still madly in love with you, mish kida?" She said, trying to console the angry ex prince.

"Kaiba's still a man… and I know you have needs too. Just tell me the truth. I'm not surprised Kaiba lied to me and I can deal with Aibou keeping this secret from me, but I can't. I can't lose my trust in you too. Tell me the truth.." Atem pleaded, gazing at Salem as she sank into the water until it completely covered her breasts.

Salem sighed and kept her eyes on the hot water that was illuminated by the moon,

"The truth is I don't have those kinds of needs, Atem. I…" She took a deep breath,

"I'm asexual. And these hickey's aren't from, Seto. Yes, him and I have become- I mean I would call it friends but we've gotten closer." She continued, gauging Atem's expression,

"I have a very strong connection with someone and it's only with them that I feel comfortable exploring, um, "things"-"

"Things?" Atem asked.

"Sexual things. You see, I learned something about myself while being with this person...I'm not disgusted by sex and I want romance. A lot of people think that there's only one type but-"

"I need you to stop. You're telling me that the reason I've never seen you with anyone is because you're asexual? What about how you dress, how you act? I don't understand. You seem like a very fluid sexual being." Atem said, incredibly confused.

He had never thought that someone as beautiful as Salem wouldn't be interested in sexual relationships. He couldn't imagine anyone that would be fine not having sex and basing everything in their relationship off of connection only.

"I dress how I dress, Atem. They're clothes that I like to wear. As for how I act...Well, I have a public appearance to uphold. A lot of my investors are disgusting men who don't care how smart I am. If I wasn't a walking pair of breasts with money and a college degree, I wouldn't have my money or businesses." She explained, lifting herself up out of the water and sitting on the ledge.

Atem contemplated Salem's beautiful body and silhouette. He felt like she could have any man she wants with her smarts and her looks. He wondered who she had chosen to help her understand the sexual side of a relationship.

"And the hickeys? You said it was someone you had a connection with? Whoever it is, they're very lucky." Atem said gently, sinking his body into the hot water until it was up to his collar bones.

Salem sighed and smiled at Atem,

"You really can't tell anyone. Definitely not right now… If word got out.."

"I understand. The world thinks your dating Kaiba. I see now why you made that deal with him. You aren't attracted to him sexually and he isn't attracted to you sexually…" Atem finally understood why Salem did everything she did over the last couple of months.

Salem nodded,

"I don't know why I felt like I couldn't have told you all of this before…"

"Kaiba probably bullied you. It's what he does. If I really think about it, he probably threatened Yugi into not telling me about the money…" Atem murmured, feeling almost too hot in the spring.

"Are you ready to go back inside?" Salem asked, standing up and giving her body a good stretch.

Atem nodded and got out of the water, leaving his anger in the water behind him as he followed Salem inside passed the sliding door to their room.

Salem handed Atem a robe before wrapping one around herself and sighing happily,

"That was nice. I'll probably go in again later tonight."

Atem sat down on the carpeted floor and looked up at Salem,

"You never told me who this special person is.."

Salem chuckled and sat in front of Atem,

"Nothing gets passed you, does it?" She smiled widely and blushed,

"It's Joseph... er, Joey, as you call him."

Atem's heart skipped excitedly.

That was perfect.

It made sense.

Way more sense than her and Kaiba.

"That's amazing, Salem." He said with a large smile.

"Really? You aren't mad?"

"No! You and Joey really hit it off at your dinner party! I'm really happy for you." He hugged his friend, ecstatic that at least one thing was working out for him and his friends.

"Oh, shukran, Atem! You really can't tell anyone!" She said laughing when Atem flicked one of her drying locks over her shoulder.

Atem pulled away and sighed,

"I definitely won't but Joey's the last person you should trust with a secret."

"Yes. I know he's quite the blabber mouth but he knows that if he tells someone, he could lose his job at my spa. The public blow back is one thing but I also have a business to run…" She said, standing up when there was a knock at the door.

"You really do sound like Kaiba sometimes." Atem muttered, laughing when Salem flipped him her middle finger before she answered the door.

Atem cleared his throat as Salem paid the large bill. He stood up as the hotel waiter pushed the food cart into the room.

"Where should I place your food and refreshments, miss?" The young man asked, not taking his eyes off of Atem.

Atem averted his eyes awkwardly, feeling incredibly uncomfortable under the young man's gaze.

Oof.

Now he knew how Salem felt.

"On the bed would be perfect." Salem said harshly, glaring at the waiter.

The young man cleared his throat and nervously placed the covered trays of food on the king sized bed. He put an ice bucket with an expensive bottle of champagne on the coffee table on the far side of the room and a bottle of red wine on a small table near the sliding doors.

"Will that be all ma'am." The waiter said, fixated on Atem.

Salem crossed her arms,

"Are you speaking to him or to me. Last I checked there's only one female in this room." She spat, stepping in front of Atem.

The young man stepped back and held his arms in the air,

"I meant no offense. I apologize. Will that be all?" He said, giving Salem a disgustingly fake smile.

"That red is not a twist off. How are me and my partner supposed to open that wine without a corkscrew?" She growled, sick of the waiter's terrible attitude.

"Parter?! Oh my! Please excuse my behavior. I assumed you were a prostitute." The young man sassed, walking over to the bottle and taking a small corkscrew out of his pocket.

Atem chewed his tongue and inhaled deeply,

"Um, listen…" He read the waiter's name tag,

"Uh, Ryota. You can't talk to her like that. And you staring at me like a piece of meat is inappropriate. Are you really willing to lose your job because you spoke to a customer so disrespectfully?" Atem threatened, unsure if he was ready to get a man fired for being rude.

The young man rolled his eyes and slammed the corkscrew onto the table,

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves. Especially you." He said, pointing a skinny finger at Atem.

"Wha-" Atem started.

"You'd think you beauty gurus would have an alert set where if someone posted a video about you, you'd get a text or something. Enjoy your food, sluts." The waiter seethed, storming out of the room and slamming the door.

Atem scoffed and looked over at Salem who was already on her phone sending a text. He felt his heart thumping in his ears as he watched Salem's expression go from confused, shocked, to furious.

Salem looked up at Atem and breathed out through her nose,

"Te'a made a video."

* * *

Thank you all for waiting so patiently for this chapter while I get my shit together! :0

Ryota= Mako Tsunami

This chapter is also brought to you by the letter "R" for rivalshipping.

Follow me QueenBEWD on tumblr for chapter updates!


	15. hashtagEXPOSED

_*Te'a sits in front of her webcam. Behind her is a modest bedroom, decorated with broadway show posters and postcards from international travel.*_

 _Te'a: Hi, Everyone. First, I want to say that a lot of you don't know who I am and that's fine. Second, this video isn't to spread hate, it's to spread the truth._

 _*She sighs and leans back in her fuzzy neon green desk chair.*_

 _Te'a: Where to start. I guess we'll start with Yugi. Him and I had a long distance relationship after I left Japan for school. Things were really good for a while… At least I thought they were._

 _*She wipes a tear from her cheek, smearing her mascara and eyeliner.*_

 _Te'a: Sorry I just-Yugi called me one day. You know, I thought he was just calling to ask me about my day. No, it turns out he and Atem had spent some time together….And in that time they- *takes a deep breath* had sex. He told me immediately and I gave him a second chance._

 _*She takes a tissue off of her desk and blows her nose. Her makeup now even messier than before. Her mascara now trailing down her cheeks and down to her neck in two thick lines.*_

 _Te'a: I asked Atem to back off and he refused. When those pictures came out…. I was furious. Atem definitely crossed a line and he was never held accountable. Plus, he's been leading on Seto Kaiba for like two years. They dated for a little while and Atem left because Kaiba was, of course, not ready to commit._

 _Te'a throws the tissue in a nearby basket._

 _Te'a: Now Kaiba's with Salem who, ugh, their relationship is complete bull. Ha, it's funny because I know for a fact that Salem's dating someone else. I won't say his name because I don't want the poor guy to lose his job. But, it's just amazing to me._

 _She runs her fingers through her messy short brown hair._

 _Te'a: Salem and Kaiba are definitely hooking up don't get me wrong. She's playing my friend for a sap in the process…. I only know because my friend said he saw, I don't know what to call them, "love marks" on her neck. He told me that he wasn't the one who gave them to her. I definitely don't put it past Kaiba to mark his territory considering he has a constant need to swing his dick around._

 _Te'a: *sighs* Atem single handedly ruined my relationship and he never once apologized or even acknowledged the fact that he hurt someone. Kaiba is a bisexual man using Salem to convince the world he's as straight as they come. And Yugi, huh, Yugi is the most sinister of all of them because he pretends to be the victim. Everything is always happening to him. He never thinks that for a second he could be the one doing the harm._

 _Te'a: And Salem. Salem is just a straight up slut._

"Turn it off, Mokuba." Kaiba growled, rubbing his temples. He leaned back in his desk chair, staring at the three others in question seated in front of him.

Mokuba clicked away from the video and obediently stood next to his brother,

"As you all can see, this is a problem. We can't launch a product with bad PR." He explained.

Atem looked between Yugi and Salem,

"I just need to know what the truth is. Last night, Salem told me those marks were from Joey. Joey told Te'a that they weren't from him. So. Who's lying?"

Kaiba sighed,

"Is that really what you're worried about? Te'a obviously planned to expose all of us so we can't release this product. Do you know how much money we'll lose if we don't clear this mess up?"

"I agree. It only makes sense to tell come together and tell the world that she's just a disgruntled ex girlfriend looking for her five minutes of fame. The last thing we should focus on are her untrue accusations." Salem nodded, tucking a strand of curly hair behind her ear.

"Well, only somethings were a lie." Yugi muttered, slouched down into his chair. He glared at Atem, still upset at the former royal for ignoring him the previous night.

Atem raised an eyebrow at the lavender eyed duelist,

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Yugi shrugged,

"It's not untrue that you ruined my relationship with Te'a. That's all."

"I ruined your relationship? Who was the one coming on to me my first night back in domino? I seem to recall you grinding up against me. Anything that's happened between us sexually is because you prompted it. Huh, always the victim…" Atem growled, crossing his arms.

"Stop it, you two! This is what she wants! We need to discredit her and then we can deal with our issues internally. In private." Salem explained, putting a hand on Atem's thigh.

"Hmm. Discredit someone who's telling the truth? I mean, with the exception of Salem being a slut. She couldn't be farther from the truth on that one." Kaiba pondered. He knew it would work. Te'a was a nobody and if the four of them worked together the launch would be back on track.

Atem glared at Salem,

"So you lied to me then? Those bite marks are from Kaiba." He knew it was too good to be true. There was no way they were just friends.

"No, they are from Joey. I don't know why he lied about our relationship…" Salem said, her expression turning sad.

"You shouldn't have had that relationship in the first place. It's against your contract with us." Mokuba stated matter of factly.

"Salem needed someone and even though her and I have become very close, I saw no reason to forbid her relationship with Wheeler." Kaiba added nonchalantly.

Atem and Yugi glared at Salem.

" _Very close? She's the worst."_ Yugi thought to himself.

"I guess you are a gigantic slut." Yugi spat, wishing he didn't spend the previous night cuddling and petting the blue eyed CEO.

"Yes, if there's one thing we should leave this meeting with it's that Salem is a lying streetwalker." Atem insulted, unable to hide his rage.

Very close?

Atem knew what being "very close" with someone meant.

"That's too far, Atem. This woman gave you your career. Wheeler knowingly entered into a relationship with Salem, knowing that she was publicly dating me. She trusted him to keep their relationship secret and he did the opposite. And if anyone here is a slut, Atem, it's you." Kaiba challenged, narrowing his eyes at the crimson eyed king.

Atem rolled his eyes,

"Just because I chose Yugi over you, I'm the slut. Cool. I'll remember that." He said.

"Oh my god, children get it together!" Mokuba yelled slamming his hand on the desk,

"Salem. Get in touch with Joey and talk things over. If you two had agreed to keep your relationship a secret and he told Te'a, maybe it's best you end things."

"He's working today. I'll just go to the spa and speak with him in person." Salem responded, taking at her phone and scrolling through the employee schedule.

"If that's the case, then Seto you should go with her. A little intimidation never did any harm." Mokuba said taking out his phone and calmly sending messages.

Yugi raised an eyebrow,

"It actually does a lot of harm, Mokuba...Joey doesn't respond to intimidation. Especially if that intimidation is coming from Kaiba. You and your brother have already screwed him once. I wouldn't put it past him to go to the press if you try and screw him a second time." He said, glaring as best as he could at the raven haired teen.

"I think you're missing the point, Yugi. Te'a wouldn't have false ammunition if Joey had just kept his goddamn mouth shut." Mokuba argued, placing his hands on his hips.

"It's not Joey's fault he was tempted by a snake more than once." Atem defended, basically spitting in Salem's direction.

The office fell into a heavy silence when Salem stood up and walked out of the large room, slamming the door behind her.

Kaiba glared at Atem before getting up and following Salem.

Mokuba sighed and gazed at the ex twins in frustration,

"She didn't do anything to deserve that. Why are you two suddenly being so awful? None of this is her fault."

"Pfft. Are you serious, Mokuba? You mean to tell me that Kaiba and Salem are platonically "very close"? Bullshit." Atem growled, remembering that Salem had come out to him as being asexual the night before.

Complete bullshit.

"Um, Okay. Well if being really close platonically isn't a thing then I guess Yugi and Seto are sleeping together considering I found them cuddling on the couch this morning." Mokuba answered, glaring at Yugi. He knew the lavender eyed duelist was keeping that information secret.

The raven haired teen realized that Te'a may have been right about Yugi constantly playing the victim.

Atem's gaze shot over to Yugi,

"What?!"

Yugi sighed,

"It's not like that! You told me you needed a break so I went to talk to Kaiba to ask him what had happened. We called Salem and she said that we should "respect your boundaries". I got so mad because you didn't respect my boundaries in Enoshima…" Yugi trailed off, choking back a pathetic sob,

"I just felt betrayed and Kaiba was there for me. He told me I wasn't crazy for feeling that way and I don't know. He comforted me. I didn't think Kaiba had that side to him. We fell asleep on the couch and next thing we knew Mokuba was waking us up to tell us about the video." He finished, hoping his honesty would calm down the fuming ex pharaoh.

Atem studied Yugi's face carefully and sighed. He knew Yugi was telling the truth but it still hurt that he sought comfort in Kaiba.

" _Who else was he supposed to go to? He hates Salem, him and Joey having spoken in weeks, and Te'a definitely wasn't an option."_ Atem thought, realizing that Kaiba was the only person that Yugi would have been able to talk to.

"Okay, I believe you. And I did need some space but...I never said I wanted to break up with you, Yugi…" Atem started, not hearing Kaiba open the door,

"I love you, Aibou.." He finished, putting his hand on Yugi's thigh.

Kaiba froze at the door and swallowed the lump in his throat. He exhaled through his nose and returned to his desk chair. He moodily began typing an email on his laptop.

"Where's Salem?" Mokuba asked, looking over his brother's shoulder to see the email.

"She went home. Atem, if you really feel that way about Salem maybe you shouldn't freeload off of her anymore." Kaiba said, not taking his eyes off of his screen.

"Excuse me?" Atem growled.

"You heard me. Why don't you crash rent free at the game shop since you and Yugi are so in love." Kaiba pressed send on the email and Mokuba nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, seriously. You just forgave Yugi immediately for cuddling with Seto last night but Salem finds a friend in Seto and you call her slut and a snake? That's messed up." Mokuba added, crossing his arms.

Atem shook his head,

"This entire mess is her fault!" he yelled.

"Okay then. Explain how." Kaiba challenged, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"What?" Yugi asked, looking from Atem to the Kaiba brothers across from them.

"Explain, from the beginning, how any of this is Salem's fault." Mokuba repeated, waiting for either Yugi or Atem to start explaining.

Atem thought deeply, remembering when he first met the curly haired beauty guru. He thought back to his short lived job at the local sephora and how Salem gave him a job on top of everything she had already done.

He sighed.

Everything was so messed up.

He wanted to believe that Salem wasn't his enemy but why would Joey lie?

He knew the blonde had no reason to do so and a bold face lie was out of character for the underdog.

"Okay. I can't explain it. But, even you have to admit that Joey wouldn't lie." Atem said, leaning back in his chair.

"Right because I'm the liar." Kaiba said, rolling his eyes.

"Everyone in this room can confirm that you're a liar, Kaiba-kun." Yugi said innocently.

Mokuba sighed in exasperation,

"Listen. I get that we all want to blame each other for Te'a being a vindictive opportunist. But, we need to make a rubutle video. Preferably streamed live so we can answer questions as people ask them.I know Salem wants to be alone right now but we're going over there. Right now." He decided, pocketing his phone and nodding at his older brother.

Atem gazed at Yugi and smiled weakly, both of them standing and following the Kaiba brother's out of the office.

Atem glared at Kaiba as the blue eyed CEO fussed with Salem's wild tendrils. He had barely spoken to Salem since the three young men arrived at her penthouse to stream their video.

He felt bial rise in his throat as he watched Kaiba tuck a strand of hair behind Salem's ear and give the curly haired guru a dazzling smile.

" _He used to look at me like that.."_ Atem thought to himself. Fuming.

Yugi gazed at Atem,

"Pharaoh, are you okay?" He asked, watching the ex king turn green with envy at the way Kaiba was interacting with Salem.

Atem crossed his arms and glared at the hardwood floor,

"I'm fine." He said harshly, taking his seat on the white leather couch in front of the camera.

Yugi sat next to Atem, clearly concerned with the ex pharaoh's behavior. He put his hand on Atem's thigh, only to have his partner scoot away.

"Atem-" Yugi started, shocked when his boyfriend stood up and marched over to Kaiba, the intent to kill in his eyes.

Kaiba ran his hand down Salem's arm, trying to get his new found friend back to her normal happy spirits,

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, Salem. Please don't cry. It's weird to see you have feelings." He said with a light chuckle.

He felt his stomach sink as Atem stomped over to them, his eyes crazed.

"I've never seen friends touch each other like that." Atem growled, smacking Kaiba's hand away from Salem.

Kaiba glared at Atem and took Salem's hand,

"Mokuba, Salem and I will be out on the patio. Let us know when it's time to start." He said, ignoring Atem's heated gaze and leading Salem out past the sliding door.

Mokuba sighed as he set up the lighting,

"Atem, you either need to apologize or back off. You said it yourself. You're in love with Yugi. Even if something was going on between my brother and Salem, why would you give a shit?" He asked, struggling with the equipment.

"He can be upset that Salem is crossing a boundary, Mokuba." Yugi defended, leaning back into the white cushions.

"Boundaries, huh?" Mokuba scoffed, fumbling with the many cords from the camera and microphones.

"Yes, Mokuba. Boundaries." Atem replied, finally joining Yugi on the couch.

Mokuba tostled his dark hair and looked at the couple on the couch,

"You two betrayed Te'a in Salem's home. Atem, Salem let you move in with the understanding that you would respect her space. You did the opposite. You haven't been much of a friend to her throughout this process so it only makes sense that her and Seto became close. Their chemistry is undeniable, sure but Salem is a good person and you've done nothing but burn her." The teen stood up and put his hands on his hips.

"And if we're really pointing fingers at people for having secret feelings. It's pretty obvious you still have feelings for Seto, Atem. And Yugi, I've been watching you since this morning. You look at my brother as if you're trying to see through his suit." Mokuba finished, buttoning his jacket.

Yugi narrowed his eyes at the raven haired teen,

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Atem rolled his eyes,

"Mokuba, what are you trying to do?"

"I'm just saying that all of these problems start and end with you two. Yeah, things weren't perfect before but you both have made this entire process unnecessarily difficult." Mokuba said walking toward the sliding door and heading out to the balcony.

Atem and Yugi sat in silence, both thinking over all of the issues they've caused.

Yugi knew he had been judgemental of Salem from the start of all this and that his jealousy was clouding his judgement. He wanted to believe that Salem was a mean spirited backstabber but that couldn't have been further from the truth.

Atem had known that his feelings for Kaiba had never completely vanished and seeing Kaiba be comfortable and relaxed around someone that wasn't him made his blood boil. It didn't help that Salem was incredibly beautiful and had smarts that even gave Kaiba a run for his money. She was everything Atem wasn't.

Put together.

Hardworking.

Independent.

He had been so concerned for her safety in the beginning when Kaiba forced her hand into a public relationship. But now, because they've found a friend in each other, Atem couldn't help but be jealous.

He couldn't understand what he was jealous of exactly.

Was it that Salem had found a friend in someone he had been trying to break through to for years?

Or that Kaiba had opened himself up emotionally after being closed off for so long and he didn't need Atem's help to change?

Atem was jerked out of his thoughts when his phone notifications chimed violently.

Yugi jumped when his phone started buzzing wildly as well.

Atem went to his Twitter, which was flooded with apologies.

 _YukiSamaMUA: Atemumu and SalaWahab I'm SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR BELIEVING THAT LYING MESSY FACED SNAKE. SHE JUST RETRACTED EVERYTHING SHE SAID!_

 _Japancosplay4lyfe: Atemumu SalaWahab MutouYugi HOLY SHIT SHE REALLY LIED ABOUT ALL OF YOU!_ _Te'a'sapologyvideolink_

 _JumpinJoeyDuelist: SalaWahab She didn't count on her school seeing the video. *phone emoji*_

Atem's eyes widened and the comments kept pouring in. He couldn't believe it.

He looked up when Mokuba lead Kaiba and Salem back into the living room.

"How?" Is all Atem could say. He noticed Salem was finishing up a phone call and that she looked incredibly pleased with herself.

Kaiba decided to speak first,

"I sent an email to the Dean of Juilliard containing a link to the video. Te's is there on a school visa and a scholarship. Because she is the president of several clubs including but not limited to Steps in Modern Feminism, she's been removed as president and she's lost her scholarship for dance."

Salem nodded,

"She was told that she had to make an apology and tell the truth or she would face further punishment. For example, being expelled. I also took the liberty of anonymously posting several essays that she has written on the importance of friendship with your fellow female and "slut shaming, don't.". I also linked her dance website. Her mission statement contradicts with her behavior in her tell all video. By trying to "expose" us, she's exposed herself. She's a fraud." She finished harshly, going into her kitchen and pulling out a bottle of red wine from the pantry.

Yugi cleared his throat,

"That's…"

"Genius…" Atem finished for the lavender eyed duelist.

Yugi shook his head,

"No, Atem! Te'a's still our friend! She'll never be able to get a job now!"

"She was never going to be on Broadway with her acting." Kaiba scoffed.

"Aibou, she would have ruined your business. The game shop would have gone under. Every one of us had a lot more to lose from her lies. You had the most to lose and she knew that before she started filming." Atem said, trying to calm his lover down.

"And based on Joey's comments, this video came as a surprise to him too. Joey had obviously never discussed our relationship with Te'a. All she probably had to go on was the kiss at my dinner party." Salem explained, pouring two large glasses of wine and pushing one toward Kaiba.

Kaiba gratefully took the glass and sipped, sighing as the warm liquid lightly burned his throat,

"We should take the evening to calm down and make a real video tomorrow. Not a response but something light and fun between Salem and Atem to show that they aren't shaken. Salem and I will spend the evening together and post on social media through the night."

Atem sighed,

"I'm glad this is almost over. I could use a nap." He said rubbing at his forehead.

"Well you can take that nap at Yugi's place." Salem said taking off her leather jacket and pulling her hair out of her bun.

Yugi looked at Salem confused,

"Um, what?"

Atem raised an eyebrow,

"I doubt you and Kaiba need the entire penthouse to yourselves."

"I think you mean _Salem's_ penthouse." Kaiba said, loosening his tie.

"Yeah, why would you want to sleep in the snake's nest?" Salem asked, shaking out her messy curls.

Atem and Yugi looked at each other and understood.

They were being kicked out.

Atem sighed and stood up. He needed to apologize but he couldn't right now. It would seem insincere. He would wait until everyone has calmed down.

"Fair. Yugi, we should give Salem some space." Atem said, looking for his overnight bag. He knew there were some clean clothes in there he could throw on for their shoot tomorrow.

Yugi nodded and silently followed Atem as soon as the pharaoh found his maroon bag.

Atem lead Yugi out of the large building, trying to keep himself from breaking down too soon.

"Hey, Atem?" Yugi asked as they walked through the now street lit city streets of downtown domino.

"Yes, Aibou?"

"I think we both need to talk about our feelings for Kaiba…"

* * *

I'm soooo sorry for the delay!

I'm soon going to switch over how I publish updates so if you aren't following me on ( /QueenBEWD) do so soon!

Note : you do not have to give a pledge to receive updates as you've been receiving them on tumblr.

My page will soon have posts containing first drafts, unedited drafts, polls for new stories and hopefully some video content!

I'm hoping to finish this sorry very soon (before October) so I'll be posting a poll for you all to fill out on what you'd like to see next!

Tumblr, Twitter, AO3, , and : QueenBEWD


	16. What's the Best Mascara to Cry In?

Atem and Yugi were sitting in front of Kaiba awkwardly. The blue eyed CEO's intense stare making both of them uncomfortable.

"Well? Are either of you going to speak?" Kaiba asked, in no mood for the surprise visit just before the three of them were supposed to go to Salem's penthouse to film.

Yugi cleared his throat,

"I know yesterday was kind of a mess…"

Kaiba scoffed,

"Yes, well. It's not everyday I have to ruin a life. Oh, wait. It is. So what are you two doing here? Atem, you should be with Salem getting ready. And Yugi, don't you have a game shop to run?"

"Oji-san is back from his tour of Europe and he's giving me some time off…" Yugi explained, trying to avoid Kaiba's gaze.

"And I feel like Salem will listen to my apology if I apologize while you're there." Atem said, knowing that isn't the real reason why they came to Kaiba corp so early in the morning.

Kaiba let out an exasperated sigh,

"I'm not scheduled to oversee the shoot today. Mokuba took that responsibility last night. We've found several warehouses in california and production has already started in Japan for your line. Congrats, Atem. You should be happy. Now leave."

"Wait." Yugi said standing up, his tiny fists clenched tightly.

Kaiba stared at Yugi, shocked,

"What?"

"We, um. We-Will you join us for dinner downtown tonight!" Yugi yelled nervously.

Atem palmed his head in his hands and shook his head. This was a bad idea.

The ex twins knew that they both had feelings for Kaiba. Whether the feelings were new or unresolved didn't matter.

They both had feelings and they were going to confess to Kaiba.

Tonight.

That is, if they could talk the tall brunette into having dinner with them.

Kaiba cleared his throat,

"You _both_ want to have dinner with me?" He asked incredulously.

Atem and Yugi nodded slowly, hoping not to anger Kaiba any further.

"If it'll get you out of my office." Kaiba said with a shrug.

Yugi gazed at Atem and then back at Kaiba,

"Is that a yes?"

"I would have said no if I didn't want to go. Atem, apologize to Salem in private. She'll appreciate it more that way. Now, if that's all…" Kaiba trailed off, gesturing to his office door.

"Right. Of course." Atem said, taking Yugi's hand and leading him out of the office.

Kaiba shook his head as the ex twins left frantically. He stood up and walked to his floor to ceiling windows, looking over the city of Domino.

" _Did they just ask me out on a date?"_

Atem tapped his finger against the granite counter top of Salem's kitchen island. He sipped his coffee nervously, Salem's icy stare making him squirm in his seat.

He opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't." Salem spat.

Atem closed his mouth and stared down at his coffee.

"I'm so upset with you, Atem. You're supposed to be my friend." Salem started.

"I know, habibi I-"

"No! You don't get to call me that! I came out to you. I told you my secret! And you ignored it!" She yelled, tears streaming from her eyes.

Atem sighed heavily,

"Salem, I'm sorry. I just got so jealous...Of your friendship with Kaiba and the way Kaiba would look at you…"

"Atem. Seto is gay. You know that." She said seriously.

Atem gazed at Salem,

"And if he wasn't? Would you seek more than friendship from him? Joey texted me last night. He said that you dumped him. Those snapchats where you and Kaiba are cuddling on the couch and chasing each other all night? That doesn't look fake and-"

"What does that matter, Atem?! You're my only friend and you turned on me! How is that supposed to make me feel? Mokuba has been really great and he's been defending me but you're who was with me in the beginning...What was all of this for if you aren't my friend in the end?" She said, wiping her tears away.

Atem stood up and rounded the counter, wrapping his arms around his friend,

"I'm sorry, Salem. I should have been there for you. I will be here for you. I promise. We're so close. Our cosmetics are going to change with industry and the eyeshadow palette will definitely change the eye shadow game in Japan. Please forgive me, Salem. I wouldn't have been able to do any of this without you." He said, his eyes brimming with tears and he hugged Salem tight.

The two sniffled and sobbed, wishing that they had made up sooner.

Atem pulled away when he heard Yugi sniffle from to over hanging upstairs hallway.

Salem chuckled and pulled away,

"Are you alright, Yugi?"

Yugi gasped and covered his mouth,

"Sorry! I'm just a little emotional! You two are really great friends and I'm sorry I've been such an asshole."

Salem nodded and smiled,

"All is forgiven. So, Atem, shall we fix our faces and start our video? You said you picked up some supplies?"

Atem smiled evilly,

"Oh yes."

 _*Salem and Atem's beauty intro plays to the music of Um Kulthuum and fades into the two of them sitting in Salem's living room. *_

 _Atem and Salem: Marhabaan!_

 _Salem: Welcome back, everyone to your regularly scheduled content!_

 _Atem: We know it's been slightly confusing the past couple of months but we are REUNITED AND IT FEELS SO GOOD!_

 _Salem: *laughs and squeezes Atem's shoulder lovingly* Yes! And we have something a little different today due to..last night's events._

 _Atem: Yes. Salem and I do agree that the internet is an open forum where you can say whatever you want._

 _Salem: But, we don't condone crying on the internet in awful mascara._

 _Atem: That's right, habibi. But! We also wondered what the hell kind of mascara lets you cry in it and stays in thick black lines all the fucking way down your cheeks and neck._

 _Salem: So, as you can see, the title of this video is, "What's the best mascara to cry in?"._

 _Atem: Yes, we want to know what brands will make you look like an absolute mess when you decide to air your dirty laundry on the internet because your boyfriend left you for someone better._

 _*Salem laughs and snorts, nudging Atem playfully*_

 _Atem: *Laughs* So I picked up different brands of mascara. I purchased drug store, mid range, and high end brands. So we can find out which one of these will give you that "I got caught in a lie but I swear I'M the victim here" look._

 _Salem: Instead of finding something that'll make us ugly cry, Atem had the solution of using eye drops to give us some false tears. SO! Let's get started!_

Kaiba scoffed and paused the video,

"Seems like they've made up."

Mokuba nodded and smiled,

"Salem has a forgiving nature. She was never not going to listen to his apology. So, um, I hear you're having dinner with Atem AND Yugi tonight." He said sitting in front of his brother's desk.

Kaiba breathed in deeply,

"Yes, they seem like they have something on their mind that they need to discuss."

Mokuba nodded again,

"And how do you feel? You know about BOTH of them having something on their mind?" He asked, the corners of his mouth twitching as he tried to hide his smile.

Kaiba glared at his brother,

"I feel like the two of them are nothing I can't handle."

"The two of them. At the same time?" Mokuba asked with a playful smirk.

Kaiba shook his head,

"Get out, Mokuba. You have work to do."

Mokuba stood up and laughed,

"Sure, sure. Sorry, big bro. It's just, I wouldn't have thought you'd be interested in _dinner_ in _public_ with-"

"LEAVE!" Kaiba yelled, throwing papers in his brother's direction as the teen rushed out of the office.

Kaiba pressed the spacebar on his laptop and sighed,

"They're nothing I can't handle…."

 _Atem: OOOHHHHHH SHIT, we found it! Salem your mascara is running like you just got dumped on prom night! Or like you got dumped very publicly over social media…_

 _Salem: *looks in a hand mirror and laughs* Holy shit it's at my throat and still thicc with two c's._

 _*Atem laughs and looks at the mascara tube*_

 _Atem: It looks like Boxum lash takes the prize of making you look the most insane in front of the entire world. Maybe Boxum lash will pay for your scholarship after you completely bone yourself, Salem._

 _Salem: ATEM! *Salem takes a makeup wipe and cleans off her face* Well, everyone. Thank you for letting us have fun today. It was really needed with everything that's been going on._

 _Atem: Yes, and I especially want to thank our patrons for making this cosmetics line possible. We've taken some great steps and we'll hopefully have an update on that soon._

 _Salem and Atem: Bye, Lovelies!_

* * *

Kaiba nervously walked into a packed restaurant where he was immediately greeted by one of the staff.

"Ah! Mr. Kaiba! Right this way. Your brother made a reservation for you and your friends and we made sure to get you a table away from all of the commotion!" The server said, leading Kaiba past the gaping restaurant goers and up a staircase.

Kaiba's heart began to thud in his ears as he saw Yugi's spiky hair and Atem's beautifully colored curls. He kept his head high as the server sat him at the booth across from the two young men.

"Mr. Aknankhanen and Mr. Mutou have drinks on the way. Would you like something besides water Mr. Kaiba?"

"He'll have a whisky on the rocks with a twist of lemon." Atem said smoothly, adjusting his gold bowtie.

The server bowed and left to give the gentlemen their privacy.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at Atem,

"You remembered my drink order?"

"It's so distinguished. How could I forget?" Atem said, putting an arm around Yugi's waist.

Kaiba eyed the motion and looked at Yugi, whose cheeks were tinged a bright red.

"So are you two going to tell me what this is about?" Kaiba asked, furrowing his brow when Yugi shifted uncomfortably and squirmed.

Atem pulled Yugi even closer,

"Yugi and I talked about some stuff last night."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow,

"Some _stuff_?"

"You. We talked about you." Yugi finally chimed in, impatient.

"Oh?" Kaiba asked, crossing his arms as the server came back with their drinks.

"Yes." Atem said, nodding at the server before they left again.

Yugi quickly grabbed his drink and took a large gulp of the mulled wine. He didn't care that the hot drink burnt him slightly.

Kaiba cleared his throat and sipped his whiskey,

"Are you alright, Yugi? You seem tense."

"Sorry. I'm just nervous." Yugi lied, squirming in his chair more.

Atem smiled at Kaiba,

"I know our relationship wasn't the best but I realize now that you were just scared. So was I."

"Okay… We've talked about this. I was a creep after we broke up and I apologize but...I'm sorry why is Yugi here for this conversation?" Kaiba asked, becoming more aware of the smaller spiky haired male's jerky movements.

Atem whispered in Yugi's ear and the smaller male noticeably calmed down. He looked Kaiba in the eyes seriously,

"We have a proposition for you and I think you know what it is."

Kaiba shook his head,

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Kaiba-kun. We've gotten close right? You felt what I felt that night I came over, right?" Yugi asked, his cheeks becoming even darker.

Kaiba sighed and rubbed his eyes. He hated to admit it but Mokuba was right. He wasn't sure if he could handle this,

"Listen. I'd prefer to discuss this in private. How about we enjoy our drinks and then head to the Kaiba mansion." He negotiated.

Atem removed his arm from Yugi's waist, revealing a small remote,

"I don't know if Aibou can wait that long…"

Kaiba froze.

Is that what he thought it was?

"Do you remember when you first tried something like this on me? I couldn't handle it for very long but Aibou…" Atem trailed off, turning the speed of the vibrations up higher, making Yugi gasp and sweat.

"Aibou is a natural…" Atem finished, turning the speed down to give Yugi a breather.

Kaiba cleared his throat when he felt his groin throb with need. It had been a while since he had anything close to sex. He knew what the ex twins wanted and he wasn't sure if he could deliver.

At least not in the way he used to deliver.

"Please don't make me wait, Kaiba-kun. I know I don't look as sensual as Atem but-"

Yugi was interrupted by Kaiba slamming cash down on the table.

"Let's go. Don't make me regret this." Kaiba said standing up swiftly, trying to hide the bulge in his dark pants.

Atem and Yugi gazed at each other excitedly, following the blue eyed CEO to his car.

Yugi was amazed that Atem's plan had worked. He wasn't too sure about being so straightforward with what they wanted, but so far the night was on track to be amazing.

The car ride was silent and the air was heavy. Atem gulped nervously when Kaiba moved one of his hands from the steering wheel to his inner thigh.

He shivered lightly as Kaiba's hand ran up to his groin.

Yugi watched the display of affection from the back seat. He sighed sadly.

He didn't like to admit that Kaiba and Atem made a cute couple but…

"Aibou, are you alright?" Atem asked, looking back at Yugi's melancholy expression.

"Um, yes! I feel better now that you've um...turned the toy off…" Yugi answered, feeling Kaiba's intense stare through the rearview mirror.

Yugi's cheeks reddened and his heart sped up.

Were they really going to do this?

Was this really okay?

His stomach flipped and turned as they card pulled into the long driveway of the Kaiba mansion.

Ohgodohgodohgod!

Atem automatically grabbed the garage remote from the glove compartment and pressed the button to open the door.

Kaiba chuckled,

"You always did like opening the garage door."

"What? It feels like magic. Even with all the stuff I know about technology now… I'm glad I get to press it again." Atem said, putting the door remote back into the glove compartment.

Kaiba shut the car engine off and got out of the car, leading the ex twins into the large foyer and up the grand staircase.

Yugi held onto Atem nervously, squeezing the ex pharaoh's hand when they got to the door to Kaiba's bedroom. He gasped when the tall brunette opened the door, revealing a beautifully decorated master bedroom.

He cautiously followed Atem into the bedroom and stood in the center of the room awkwardly.

"Have a seat anywhere." Kaiba said, slipping off his dress shoes and sauntering into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Yugi snapped his gaze toward Atem, who was rummaging through one of chests near Kaiba's small couch and coffee table.

"Atem! What are you doing?!" Yugi said in a hushed whisper, pulling on Atem's arm.

"Aibou, it's fine. Ah! Here we go!" Atem said victoriously pulling out a bottle of expensive sake and three glasses.

Atem poured a generous amount of sake in the three glasses and handed one to Yugi,

"Kampai, Aibou." He said, tossing the sake back.

Yugi stared at Atem and then down at his drink,

"...Kampai.."

He sucked in air through his teeth,

"It burns! This is strong sake!" Yugi said with a cough.

Atem chuckled merrily,

"Relax, aibou. This is a good idea. Plus, you shouldn't be worried about what Kaiba's like in bed. He's the one who should be worried." He poured Yugi another gracious shot of Sake.

Yugi laughed nervously as he tossed his second shot back,

"I don't know...With what you've told me about Kaiba's-"

"About my what?" Kaiba said from the bathroom door.

Atem and Yugi were speechless as they gawked at Kaiba's naked torso and dripping wet hair.

Kaiba smirked and walked over to his king sized bed, gingerly sitting on the comforter and leaning back on his elbows,

"Well? If you're really so curious, Mutou, why don't you come see for yourself?" He said, tugging playfully at the towel wrapped around his waist.

Yugi gulped, feeling the sake's effects on his decision making. He slipped off his shoes and slowly started to walk toward the beautiful blue eyed man on the bed.

"Don't be shy, Aibou." Atem said, giving Yugi a light push in Kaiba's direction, causing the lavender eyed male to yelp and stumble head first into Kaiba's lap.

"Oh!" Yugi yelled, his voice muffled in Kaiba's towel.

"Atem be gentle. I'm the last person to have to tell you that." Kaiba said, tangling his fingers in the hair at the base of Yugi's skull and lifting his head up to see lavender saucers staring up at him.

Yugi turned beet red as he locked eyes with Kaiba, the blue eyed CEO's erection caused the towel to tent between them. He was shocked at how strong yet gentle Kaiba's hand were. He stared blankly at the chiseled male until he finally spoke.

"Go on, then." Kaiba purred, yanking on Yugi's blonde bangs playfully.

"It's okay, Aibou. Go ahead." Atem said from the small couch on the other side of the room. The ex king was busy having another shot of sake and undressing himself.

Yugi adjusted himself on the floor between Kaiba's long legs and hovered his hand over the towel, but not before grazing Kaiba's abs with the tips of his fingers. He blushed harder when Kaiba let out a small moan as Yugi stroked him through the towel.

"Mmn. Don't tease me, Mutou…" Kaiba said, smirking at the smaller male.

Kaiba became confused when Yug's expression turned unreadable. He yelped and groaned as Yugi grasped his throbbing erection too tightly.

"My name is Yugi, Kaiba-kun." Yugi said seriously, stroking the brunette roughly.

"Ah-What are you-fuck!" Kaiba stuttered as Yugi roughly and hastily opened the towel, revealing Kaiba's oversized swollen member.

Yugi licked his lips and held Kaiba's hips down,

"What's my name, Kaiba-kun?" He asked, running his tongue along the back of Kaiba's twitching cock.

Kaiba's head rolled back as Yugi took him fully in his mouth,

"Fuck, you're good…" He moaned, feeling Atem join his side of the bed.

"You never answered his question, Kaiba." Atem whispered in Kaiba's ear.

Atem pushed Kaiba down onto the bed so the brunette was splayed out with Yugi's head between his legs and Atem pulling and biting his nipples.

Yugi started a steady pace, moving his head up and down on Kaiba's weeping erection. He felt his mind going blank as the large member in his mouth began to twitch. He knowingly grasped the base of Kaiba's shaft and sucked him harder, relishing the loud moan that escaped Kaiba's mouth.

"No. No! Let me come! Shit!" Kaiba gasped when Atem pinched his left nipple and pulled on it roughly.

"I think he'll let you come if you say his name…" Atem chuckled against Kaiba's chest.

"Like I would let Mutou boss me around…" Kaiba groaned, feeling Yugi's lips leave his erection.

Yugi scoffed and stood,

"Fine, Kaiba-kun. Make this harder than it has to be. It's more fun for me anyway." He said, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it to the floor.

Kaiba's heart was pounding and his dick was aching. He had only seen this side of Yugi once. In his office that day the small duelist threatened to tell Atem about the money…

He was beginning to suspect that he wasn't the one in control of this situation when Atem mounted his face, the ex pharaoh knees on either side of Kaiba's head.

" _When did he get fully undressed?"_ Kaiba thought as Atem's leaking member throbbed against his cheek.

Atem gave Kaiba a cheeky smirk,

"It isn't going to suck itself, Mr. Kaiba…" He was enjoying himself too much. When him and Kaiba were dating, the blue eyed CEO would be demanding in bed.

But this time, Atem would push him around. Him and Yugi were going to teach him a real lesson in pleasure.

Kaiba glared up Atem and wordlessly ran his tongue up and down the stiffness in his face. He wasn't about to let the ex twins show him up in bed.

This was a challenge. A challenge Kaiba was determined to win.

Atem tangled his fingers in Kaiba's soft brown locks and roughly shoved himself inside the brunette's mouth,

"Kaiba...I've missed this…" He moaned, licking his lips.

Yugi mounted Kaiba's hips impatiently, straddling the large male and pushing their members together. He lewdly spat into his hand and coated both their erections in saliva.

Kaiba moaned in discomfort as Atem began thrusting into his mouth. He desperately breathed through his nose as Yugi began pumping their members together in his hand. He bucked up hips into Yugi's fervently moving hand, hoping for release.

Yugi breathed choppily, trying to control himself. He wanted this night to last and he couldn't do that if he came right away. He reluctantly let go of his and Kaiba's engorged members and raked a seductive finger down Atem's back,

"Don't forget about me, pharaoh…" He murmured sweetly.

Atem pulled himself out of Kaiba's mouth, chuckling when the blue eyed CEO tried to catch his breath,

"Tired already?" He asked, getting off of Kaiba and laying Yugi down on the soft comforter.

Kaiba coughed roughly.

What the hell?

He wasn't just tired but ready to climax and go to sleep. He was rusty in bed and it was beginning to show.

"You wish I was done.." He lied, sitting up slowly to watch Atem prep Yugi in front of him.

Yugi chuckled,

"You look sleepy Kaiba-kun." He gave Kaiba a devilish smile as Atem parted Yugi's legs.

Kaiba glared at Yugi,

"Get him ready. I'm going to take him first." He barked at Atem.

"Yes, sir…" Atem purred, gently kissing the lavender eyed male's twitching hole.

"No. Do it roughly." Kaiba ordered, pushing Atem face into Yugi's rear.

Yugi moaned loudly as Atem slurped and sucked on him aggressively,

"Ohh...Oh fu-" Yugi's moan was cut short by Kaiba crashing his lips against his, biting and sucking on the smaller male's tongue.

Kaiba was pleasantly shocked when Yugi's small delicate tongue fought back eagerly. He quickly pulled away when the small spiky haired male bit down on Kaiba's lower lip, drawing a small amount of blood.

Atem sat up and raised an eyebrow at Kaiba,

"What's the matter?"

"He bit me." Kaiba said simply, licking his bottom lip.

"And? You've choked me on several occasions. The last occurrence wasn't consensual." Atem retorted, wrapping his hand around Kaiba's dying erection.

"Can't handle it when you're the one being toyed with, Kaiba-kun?" Yugi asked mockingly, spreading his legs wider,

"If you don't like it, why don't you teach me a lesson?" Yugi said darkly.

Kaiba breathed out through his nose shakily and gazed at Atem,

"You remember where the lube is right?"

Atem nodded and crawled over to the nightstand, opening the top drawer. He pulled out a small tube and unscrewed the cap. He squeezed a generous amount into his hand, working the substance onto Kaiba's shaft slowly.

Kaiba kept his eyes on Yugi who was waiting patiently. Mockingly.

"I'm going to tear you apart…" Kaiba growled, feeling Atem's hand leave his erection and wipe the excess lube on Yugi's awaiting entrance.

"Then come and get me." Yugi said, the corners of his lips turned up in a mischievous smile.

Kaiba crawled toward the small male and lined himself up, trying to hide his true excitement. He never in his life thought he would have Atem in his bed again, let alone having Yugi awaiting him with open legs.

He needed to enjoy this.

He needed to savor this.

"Hurry up, Kaiba-kun. It's getting past your bedtime, old man-ha!" Yugi yelped and whined as Kaiba penetrated him quickly.

He gasped and shook as his body tried to accommodate the large presence inside of him,

"Gods, you're huge…" He shuddered, realizing that Kaiba had not yet begun to move.

"Breathe, Aibou. It looks like you're squeezing him a little too tight." Atem said, kissing Kaiba's shoulder.

Yugi let out a shaky breath as Kaiba moved slowly. He wrapped his legs around the larger male and smiled innocently,

"Feeling a little sluggish?"

Kaiba's eyes widened.

It was official.

Sex with Yugi was going to be the death of him.

He could barely handle the vice like grip of Yugi's insides around his member and now the little devil wanted him to move faster?

He placed his elbows on either side of Yugi's head, making sure to get a handful of his rival's hair.

"You're going to regret saying that." Kaiba whispered, spreading his legs to get more leverage on the slippery fabric of the comforter.

Yugi licked Kaiba's ear lobe and moaned lightly,

"Bite me."

Kaiba slammed himself into Yugi, relishing the yowls and moans coming from the pliant body beneath him. He grunted and groaned into Yugi's ear, making sure his rival knew he was enjoying himself.

He sucked and bit on Yugi's neck, wanting to leave mark after purple mark.

Atem raked his fingers down Kaiba's back, savoring the feeling of the rippling muscles beneath his fingertips. He grabbed the small tube of lube and squeezed some of the gel onto his fingers.

He was becoming impatient, and knew that Kaiba wouldn't be able to last two rounds.

He lightly grazed Kaiba's delicious looking hole with his index finger, stopping when the brunette froze.

Yugi whined loudly,

"Why are you stopping?! I was so close!"

"Atem, what are you doing?" Kaiba asked slowly, feeling the ex pharaoh circle and prod at his entrance.

"What? Am I supposed to watch you two have fun and not have any of my own?" Atem asked, slowly pushing his finger inside of the twitching hole.

Kaiba grunted in discomfort,

"Wait."

"My, my...It's been a while hasn't it? I was wondering why you weren't taking more control…" Atem teased, beginning to pump the finger in and out steadily.

Kaiba shook slightly and breathed out harshly, eliciting a giggle from Yugi,

"Not so tough now, Kaiba-kun…" The small male said, rolling his hips upward with a small hum.

Atem licked his lips and inserted another finger, loving the sight of Kaiba's tensing back muscles,

"Relax…" He cooed, running his hand along the brunette's taught butt cheeks.

Kaiba shivered and sighed, feeling his muscles remember the familiar sensation of being penetrated. He slowly started to push back against Atem's fingers while at the same time shallowly thrusting into Yugi.

"You catch on quick, Kaiba-kun…" Yugi moaned, nipping at Kaiba's neck.

Atem withdrew his fingers from Kaiba's twitching hole and used the leftover gel to lube himself up. He lined up his member with Kaiba's entrance and slowly inserted himself, letting out a throaty moan as he pushed his hips forward.

Kaiba groaned against Yugi's neck, feeling his own dick throb with anticipation as Atem's hips moved him forward.

Yugi moaned and whined,

"You're voice is so sexy, Kaiba-Kun." He mumbled, moaning again when Atem thrust his hips into Kaiba, pushing Kaiba deeper into him.

Atem moaned loudly as he started his rhythm, relishing the shaking men beneath him.

Kaiba breathed heavily as he worked with the motion of Atem's hips. He moaned shakily, overwhelmed by the heat around his cock and the thickness inside of him.

It was too much.

He gasped as he felt Yugi tighten around him,

"Fuck! Don't squeeze so tight!"

Yugi moaned as the three continued their rhythm,

"I can't help it! Oh, gods!" He choked out a moan and arched his back as he came all over his chest and stomach.

He was quickly followed by Kaiba, who unashamedly came inside of him.

Atem came next, pulling out and spilling his seed on Kaiba's lower back. He fell back onto the covers, breathing heavily.

Kaiba pulled out of Yugi and rolled over onto his back, not caring about sticking to the sheets. He breathed in and out slowly, almost wheezing from the sheer intensity of his orgasm.

Yugi sighed happily and sat up,

"This was a good idea."

Atem nodded slowly before sitting up as well,

"I agree. Kaiba, if we're going to move forward as a trio we should set some ground rules." He said, tapping Kaiba's leg.

Yugi crawled next to the muscular brunette and looked at his overly relaxed face,

"Awww. He passed out." He giggled, running his fingers through Kaiba's sweaty locks.

Atem chuckled,

"I guess he couldn't handle us after all."

* * *

Thank you so so much for reading!

I noticed at the end of the last chapter I put a url that and AO3 don't exactly like and so, since there's no P in the Arabic alphabet and we have to use the letter B instead. Know that I have started a batreon under my username QueenBEWD!

Salem and Atem's is based on that one Jenna Marbles video (same title).

The next chapter will be the last chapter of Highlight of my life!


	17. Launch Party

Atem yawned loudly and stretched, happily snuggling up next to Kaiba's large frame and wrapping himself around Yugi's smaller frame.

"Mmmnn." He mumbled, nuzzling his nose into Yugi's newly straight light purple hair.

He jolted when he felt Kaiba's morning thickness against his rear.,

"Haha. Good Morning, Kaiba." Atem chuckled, feeling the blue eyed CEO rub himself against Atem's backside.

"Mn. Ten more minutes…" Kaiba murmured, kissing Atem's neck.

Yugi whined and curled up into a ball,

"Can you two shut up? I don't have to be awake until the party so I'm going to sleep all day if I get to!"

"Lucky, you. Brat." Kaiba said, reaching around Atem and pinching Yugi's cheek.

Yugi smacked Kaiba's hand away and groaned. He sat up slowly and yawned,

"You're lucky I have to pee, Kaiba-kun." He said, getting up and heading into Kaiba's large en suite bathroom.

Kaiba scoffed and licked Atem's ear,

"I'm not as out of practice as I was last year. I'll fuck you up, Mutou." He said, eyeing Yugi playfully.

"You're still an old man, Kaiba-kun. Even older now." Yugi said shutting the bathroom door behind him.

Atem chuckled and sighed,

"I'm going to get up now. I'm going to have brunch with Salem before the party tonight. Maybe even head to the spa as well."

Kaiba groaned and yawned,

"I took the day off to spend with the two of you. And now you're both telling me you have no intention of spending time with me?"

Atem shrugged,

"Salem owns the spa. Why don't you come along? Yugi had no plans for the day and his hair could use a touch up. Actually, your balayage could use a revamp as well. Salem can do it herself probably. I know you like how she massages your scalp. Maybe you can get a full treatment." He said touching his own hair obsessively.

Kaiba nodded and ran his fingers through his brown and blonde locs,

"I think I want a full change. Maybe going completely blue for the party." He joked.

The launch party had been on their minds since the morning after their first trist as a trio. The three of them had spent a few months setting ground rules and boundaries. After that, Yugi and Atem happily moved into the Kaiba mansion to give their new relationship a fresh start.

It had been almost a full year now.

Yugi came out of the bathroom and sighed,

"My color faded… Are you guys thinking of asking Salem for a touch up too?"

Atem and Kaiba nodded.

Salem had taken to giving the three makeovers as a sign of their newly found love and understanding.

Little did the trio know how addictive hair color and bleach would be.

"Well, Salem will want to relax too so only one of us would get to have Salem do our hair after we relax at the spa.." Atem explained, standing up and stretching.

"I think I have first pick considering her school girl crush on me." Kaiba said with a smirk.

Atem rolled his eyes,

"That's so mean, Kaiba." He said ruffling the brunette's messy hair.

Yugi sat on the bed and laughed,

"You two are silly. Maybe we should call her and ask if it's even possible to get done… She's been handling a lot of the plans for today and it's been months since we've seen her in person. I'd hate to ask too much of her."

Atem nodded in agreement and stood up, stretching and yawning loudly.

Kaiba scoffed,

"So you're both going to ignore that we have hours of alone time together right now? This almost never happens." He complained.

Atem chuckled,

"I need to shower. I have plans, Kaiba. Sorry." He said going into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Atem sighed happily as the hot water soaked his supple skin.

He was content.

Finally.

Things were working out.

He had wanted to move to America for a new life but now that his life in Japan was no longer in shambles, the thought of a cross country move wasn't appealing.

He was more worried about Salem. He hadn't seen her in months and she was vague and distant whenever he had tried to make plans.

Now that he was finally able to set a time to meet with her, he could ask her what was going on.

"I hope she's okay…" he murmured to himself, finishing his shower.

He stepped out of the luxurious tile shower and onto the soft mat in front of him. He wrapped a plush white towel around his waist and used a colored towel to dry off his hair. He walked out of the bathroom and froze at the sight on Kaiba's bed.

He gaped at Yugi, who was desperately bouncing on top of Kaiba's morning stiffness. He cleared his throat.

Kaiba grunted and grabbed Yugi's hips, pushing the smaller male further onto his member has he came.

Yugi moaned and gasped as he finished on Kaiba's stomach and chest. He breathed heavily, blushing when he turned his head to look at Atem,

"Um….." He didn't know what to say.

Atem shook his head and laughed,

"You two are impossible. Especially you, Kaiba."

Kaiba sighed and rubbed Yugi's thigh,

"At least _someone_ wouldn't let me go through my day sexually frustrated…" He grumbled, wincing uncomfortably when Yugi lifted himself up off of his pelvis.

Atem rolled his eyes,

"You really shouldn't encourage him, Aibou." He walked to the large closet, sticking his tongue out at Kaiba.

Yugi giggled,

"I can't help it." He pinched Kaiba's nipple and chuckled evilly when the brunette gently smacked his hand away.

He stood up and skipped into the bathroom, not caring about the fluid seeping out of his used hole.

Kaiba ran his fingers through his sweaty hair and took a tissue from the box on the nightstand, wiping away the remains of his and Yugi's semen.

He stretched and looked in Atem's direction, seeing the ex king searching for the perfect brunch outfit.

"Your linen shirt is at the back of the closet. You didn't want it to wrinkle, remember?" Kaiba said, sauntering over to the walk in closet.

"Thanks." Atem said, walking further back into the closet.

"You seem tense, pharaoh." Kaiba said leaning against the frame of the closet, still completely nude.

Atem sighed and gazed at his handsome partner,

"I haven't seen her in a while...I feel like she might be avoiding me."

Kaiba shrugged,

"She's going through a lot right now. Sometimes people cut themselves off from loved ones until they feel ready to be around people again." He explained.

"Salem doesn't get depressed. " Atem said simply.

Kaiba shook his head,

"Yes, she does. Everyone does. She handles success differently than you do. She may have realized that the cosmetics industry doesn't make her happy." He said, scratching his stomach where the residual semen had dried.

"Right because you know her so well. She was my friend first and I think she would tell me something that huge." Atem spat, crossing his arms.

Kaiba lifted his hands in defense,

"You said she barely texts you."

"Yeah so?"

"Her and I text everyday. Not just about business." Kaiba admitted, knowing that this information would anger the ex king.

Atem scoffed,

"And why would she rather talk to you than me? There's nothing that she could be going through that I wouldn't understand." He slipped on his linen shirt and began fastening the buttons.

"I mean it could be that the last time she shared something intimate with you, you ignored it and accused her and I of an affair? I don't think she ever got over that. It makes sense that she would speak more with me considering I stood up for her when that whole mess happened." Kaiba reasoned.

Atem shook his head,

"She forgave me."

"It doesn't change the fact that she can't trust you like she used to. She seemed more than eager for you to move out last year. You can't expect your friendship to be the same after everything that went down." Kaiba ran his fingers through his messy hair and looked at Atem seriously,

"You taught me about love and friendship, Atem. Even I know that you can forgive someone and never trust them again. Salem doesn't have a real friend right now and I'll be shocked if she doesn't stand you up at brunch."

Atem stepped into his jeans and pulled them up his legs,

"You're wrong, Kaiba."

Kaiba sighed,

"Fine, Atem. Don't say I didn't warn you." he said, turning and walking into the bathroom.

Atem crossed his arms and watched Yugi walk out of the bathroom past Kaiba. He felt his eyes grow hot when he saw Yugi's face turn from happy to concerned.

"What's wrong, pharaoh?" He asked, shuffling into the closet.

"It's nothing, Aibou. Kaiba's just being an ass." Atem answered, finishing off his outfit with a pair of white leather sneakers.

Yugi snickered,

"So everything's normal?"

Atem chuckled lightly and hugged Yugi tightly,

"I'll keep you posted about this afternoon at the spa." He let go and walked out of the closet, not bothering to go into the bathroom to say goodbye to Kaiba.

"Have a good brunch, pharaoh." Yugi said sweetly.

"Thanks, aibou.." Atem walked out of the bedroom and down the hall.

" _Kaiba doesn't know what he's talking about…"_

* * *

Atem tapped his foot impatiently as he waited on the sunny patio of the specialty brunch restaurant he had chosen. He hoped Kaiba was wrong about Salem. He knew her better and she wouldn't stand him up after they've made plans.

Right?

He cautiously sat down at the table as the server came by with his mimosa and a beautiful prosecco that he had ordered for Salem.

"It looks like the rest of you party has arrived, sir." The server said, turning to reveal Salem walking toward the patio in an amazing white sundress.

The server blushed as Salem smiled at him and greeted Atem,

"Long time no see, habipty." She sat gracefully as the server pulled out her chair.

She nodded to the server and raised her brow when the gentleman wouldn't leave their table.

Atem cleared his throat,

"I think we need more time before we order food…"

This was awkward.

He had forgotten how much unwanted sexual attention Salem was victim to. It's amazing that she hasn't punched someone in the face at this point.

Salem sighed,

"Did you want something from us? Besides our order?" She asked, knowing that the server might be after a picture or an autograph but he probably wasn't allowed to ask.

The server blushed even harder and held the serving tray against his chest,

"Ummm, Wolf-san...Excuse my shyness… I wish I could say I was a fan of your videos but I only watch to see your beautiful face. I wasn't prepared to see how beautiful you were in person... " He confessed, his voice shaking the entire time.

Atem laughed and covered his mouth.

How corny!

"Atem don't be rude." Salem scolded.

Atem rolled his eyes and took a sip of his mimosa. He hated that this server was ruining their reunion. He was definitely going to complain to management when he got the chance.

"I'm sorry but don't you think your words are slightly inappropriate? You are a stranger to me and this is your place of work. And by the looks of you blonde hair, you're an immigrant. You're risking quite a bit by cornering me like this." Salem's voice was smooth and gentle.

Atem's eyes widened.

It was in that moment that he realized Salem had grown up. She was handling this situation like an adult while he was laughing in the poor server's face.

Maybe he had been spending too much time with Kaiba.

The server bowed respectfully and raised his head to meet his gaze with Salem's,

"You misunderstand me, Wolf-san. My intention is not to flirt with you. Your beauty inspired me from the first video I ever watched. Your physical beauty aside, your beautiful personality is what enticed me. I went back to school late in life and I work this job to make ends meet while I finish my last semester. I wanted to thank you for inspiring me…"

Atem blinked and watched Salem carefully.

She smiled warmly and tucked a curly strand of hair behind her ear,

"What is your name, sir?"

Atem didn't know what to do. He could see Salem was trying to be respectful as the server was a man of at least thirty but he didn't understand why she thought she had to be polite?

The server straightened himself up,

"My name is Adrian. But at boot camp I go by Jackson."

Salem nodded slowly,

"Bootcamp?"

Jackson nodded,

"Yes, I'm hoping to start a career in-"

"Secrets...You want to protect them, yes?" Salem interrupted, taking a card and pen out of her gucci purse.

Jackson nodded,

"Yes, ma'am."

Atem watched curiously as Salem scribbled something on the card and handed it to Jackson with one hand.

Jackson accepted the card with both hands and gave Salem a confused look.

"Quit your job this instant. Call that number and speak with a young man named Anansi. Your future will be secure. If you really want to guard secrets, my offer is better than anything the government can give you." Salem said, her calm face becoming very serious.

Jackson nodded slowly and bowed,

"I will take you up on your offer, Wolf-san…"

"Smart man." Salem mumbled, as she took a triumphant sip from her prosecco.

Atem gaped as Jackson strode out of the patio area confidently,

"What the hell, Salem?" He asked, becoming angry as he saw the server walking out of the restaurant.

"What?" She asked, rapidly typing a text on her phone.

"What do you mean, "what"? What are you, a James Bond villain? What the fuck was that?" Atem glared at his friend, wondering what she had become over their time a part.

"It was a job offer. I'm in need of services that he can provide. My guy will verify Jackson's qualifications and train him from there." Salem explained, smirked when another server came to their table to take their food order.

Atem rudely shooed the server away and gazed at Salem,

"Services? What have you been working on? I don't see you for months, you never text me back, and you only speak to Kaiba? What's going on with you? You're different now…. But not in a good way.."

Salem sighed and leaned forward,

"Expansion. I've achieved all that I could here and it's time for me to move on…"

Atem scoffed,

"Expansion? You can't expand our line without consulting me." He said, his appetite now lost.

Salem shook her head,

"This has nothing to do with our business or even you for that matter. I didn't know how to tell you this but, I'm leaving. And, I'm not coming back…"

Atem's breath caught in his throat,

"W-what?"

"I'm leaving." She repeated, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"I don't understand...Does Kaiba know? Is that what you've been talking to him about? I'm your friend, Salem-"

"Are you? The fact of the matter is that I can't trust you. I care for you, Atem. I do. But, I've seen what I needed to see in this life… It's time for me to make a better one for myself. Seto and Mokuba are the only ones who understand me and I'm sorry if that hurts your feelings but it's the truth. They're helping me transition and they've been supportive. I needed your support one time and you burned me." Salem finished her drink and took a small gift box out of her purse.

She slid the box across the table toward Atem,

"Min qalbi 'iilaa qalbik. Maybe in another life we can be friends again but I need to do what's best for me right now." She stood up and smoothed out her dress,

"I won't be at the party tonight. Goodbye, Atem."

Atem was frozen. He helplessly watched Salem leave the restaurant, wishing he could make his legs work so he could stop her.

He looked down at the gift box. It was dark red and topped with a hot pink bow.

He let tears stream down his face as he took off the lid.

He bit back a gasp at the item inside.

It was a twenty four karat gold necklace.

Atem gazed at the pendant and ran his thumb over it's design.

It was the millenium puzzle but instead of the eye of Horus in the center of the inverted pyramid, it was his eye. Lined to perfection with a cat eye with a ruby in the center for his pupil.

He let out a shaky sob when he turned the pendant over and read the engraved message.

 _hataa almuluk bihajat 'iilaa almudii qdmana_

"Even Kings need to move on…"

* * *

Kaiba sighed as he stepped into the luxurious bath. It was rare that he got time to pamper himself and relax. He wasn't about to the chance slip by.

He sank deeper into the large pool and hummed to himself. He appreciated learning the art of the aromatic bath from Salem. It had done wonders for his stress and muscle tension.

He could say that for the first time in a long time that he was happy with his life.

Everything was perfect.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Atem burst into the bedroom and throw his bag onto the floor.

Oh God.

That can't be good.

"Kaiba!" Atem yelled, still sobbing from his interaction at brunch.

Kaiba sank deeper into the water, knowing exactly what this was about. He cringed when his movement sloshed the water loudly, alerting Atem of his presence.

He let out a frustrated sigh and as Atem opened the bathroom door and stormed inside,

"You knew! You knew this whole time and didn't tell me!" Atem yelled his eyes filled with tears.

Kaiba got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around his waist,

"She didn't want me to tell you." He said simply, walking out to the bedroom.

"You're my boyfriend, Kaiba! You should tell me these things! She's leaving? Where is she going? Why is it such a secret? Why did you think it was okay to tell her about my past?!" Atem was screaming, all of his patience gone.

Kaiba sat on the bed,

"Yes, she's leaving. I can't tell you where she's going because it's complicated. It's a secret because we knew you'd react this way and I never told her anything about your past." He answered, crossing his arms.

Atem rolled his eyes and laughed sarcastically,

"Really? Then how do you explain this?" He asked, tossing the beautifully made necklace at Kaiba chest.

Kaiba caught the piece of jewelry and examined it closely, his eyes growing wide when he realized what the pendant represented.

"The back says "Even kings need to move on". How could she have known if you didn't tell her?" Atem breathed, trying to regain control of his emotions.

Kaiba shook his head and gazed at Atem,

"I never told her anything. Mokuba didn't either… But I will say it makes sense that she knows…"

Atem shook his head and scoffed,

"How? How does it make sense? Why do you know more than I do?"

Kaiba sighed and stood up, placing his hands on Atem's shoulder and running them down his arms,

"She wanted you to remember her the way she was. Not the way that she is now… You wanted more out of life and she helped you. The best way you can help her to get more out of life is to just be grateful for the time you spent together." He explained, pulling Atem into a hug.

Atem sniffled and wrapped his arms around Kaiba's waist,

"We were supposed to do this together… I can't manage this line on my own… She understood me… Does she really need to leave? Maybe you can convince her-"

"Atem… She told me she was leaving after she met up with you…" Kaiba said, gently stroking the back of Atem's head.

"...So, she's already gone?" Atem asked shakily, his tears becoming thicker and streaming down his face even faster.

Kaiba hugged Atem tighter and kissed his cheek,

"I'm sorry, Atem."

Atem pulled away and wiped his face. He took the necklace from the bed and unclasped it, putting it around his neck.

He sighed and touched the pendant gently,

"It feels right… However she knew, I'm glad she never brought it up…"

Kaiba gazed at Atem, concerned,

"Are you going to be okay?"

Atem nodded,

"I will be. Where's Yugi?"

"He went to the game shop to check on Joey and Oji-san. He wanted to help them close up so they could get ready for the party in time." Kaiba answered, his face still filled with worry.

"I messed up my makeup… I'll have to shower and start over…" Atem said, wiping under his eye, smearing his dark eyeliner.

"Then we should get started." Kaiba teased,

"You're a mess."

* * *

Yugi, Atem, and Kaiba cheered with the other guests as the countdown to the launch of the cosmetics website reached zero.

They were in shock as the number of people visiting the site grew within seconds.

Atem's heart pounded as the number rose into the millions,

"Holy shit. It's happening."

Yugi squeezed Atem's hand and smiled at Kaiba nervously,

"How will you know if you did it?" He asked.

Kaiba opened his mouth to answer when the large screen stopped counting and a window popped up that read,

 **OUT OF PRODUCT**

Kaiba let out a laugh of disbelief,

"That's how. They bought everything!"

Atem's vision blurred as he read and reread the words on the screen,

"We did it.. We did it!" He yelled, hugging and kissing his two lovers.

The party goers cheered and drank their champagne, congratulating Atem and Kaiba as they walked away from the screen and through the Kaiba mansion.

"Kaiba-BOOOOOOOOYYYYYYY!" Pegasus yelled from across the parlor.

Atem and Kaiba groaned in unison and put on a fake smile for their biggest inventor.

"Pegasus...Good to see you." Atem lied, shaking the older man's hand.

Pegasus chuckled and winked at Kaiba,

"I think we both know that's not true. I was actually looking for the brains behind all of this. Where's Salem?" He asked, flipping his long silver hair.

Atem sighed and looked at Kaiba, not really knowing what to say.

"She has business elsewhere. I'll be handling her affairs until she returns." Kaiba said gruffly.

Pegasus raised an eyebrow,

"Business elsewhere? I invested with the understanding that _she_ would be fully involved. Is that no longer the case?" He crossed his arms and glared at the blue eyed CEO.

Kaiba held up his hand,

"I can assure you Salem is still fully involved. Besides, even if she wasn't, the cosmetics line and the Duel Monsters eye shadow palette just made you even richer. I doubt you'd want to lose money buy pulling your shares."

Pegasus narrowed his eyes and gazed at Atem,

"Nice necklace. The pendant looks eerily familiar." He said stepping closer to the couple.

Atem gulped. He didn't know if he could keep this secret.

"Is everything okay here?" Yugi interrupted, his big bright eyes distracting Pegasus from his interrogation.

Pegasus chuckled and squealed,

"Aren't you the cutest thing!" He said clasping his hands in Yugi's.

"Salem did an amazing job on your hair! I wish I could have seen it when it was freshly colored! Can you tell me where she is?" Pegasus asked, hoping to get information out of the unsuspecting ex twin.

Yugi stammered and looked at Kaiba and Atem, unsure of what to say. He had learned of what happened during brunch and was willing to accept Salem's absence. It just hurt him to see Atem so broken hearted.

"She...had other things...to do?" He said slowly, nervous under Pegasus' piercing honey eyes.

Pegasus glared at the small male in front of him,

"And what were those things again?"

Yugi looked down at his hands and gulped. They were being squeezed by Pegasus. Too hard.

"Ummmmm, I-"

"Hey! Leave them alone!"

Pegasus, Kaiba, Atem and Yugi turned to see Te'a standing strong with her hands on her hips.

Te'a walked up to the group and glared at Pegasus,

"Salem is busy. She would have been here if she could." She said, running his fingers through her new pixie cut.

Pegasus scoffed and flipped his hair,

"I'll find out what's going on soon enough." He said, walking away in a huff.

Te'a glared at Pegasus as he left and sighed,

"Are you okay?" She asked, putting her hand on Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi smiled and breathed,

"Yeah. Thanks." He said rubbing at his hands.

Kaiba raised his eyebrow,

"What the fuck are you doing here? I don't care that you and Yugi made up. You weren't invited." He spat.

"Salem invited me. She told me she wouldn't be present but gave me this." Te'a said, taking out her phone and showing the group a picture of brand new pointe shoes and the pink invitation card.

"This brand is incredibly expensive. Only professional dancers use it. She funded my scholarship and flew me out for the party." She said, putting her phone away.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and walked away. He had put up with so much being with Yugi and Atem, but what he couldn't put up with was Te'a's bullshitting.

Atem sighed and smiled warmly at Te'a,

"I'm glad you could make it. Your hair looks amazing." He said, trying to make light conversation. He had never really made up with Te'a, so speaking with her was still difficult.

"You don't have to lie, Atem." Te'a said flatly.

"Good." He said, walking off to join Kaiba in the corner.

Yugi laughed shook his head,

"Sorry about them. They aren't quite there yet with, you know, forgiving you…" He said nervously.

Te'a smiled back at her ex boyfriend,

"That's fine. I don't expect them to. I also don't need them to. Do you know when Salem is coming back? I'd like to thank her. Even if we can't be friends, I respect her."

Yugi gulped and rubbed his arm,

"Um...I'm not sure? Kaiba knows everything but he for some reason can't tell us why? I think it's best that we just enjoy the party. Did you see? The product is completely sold out!" He tried his best to change the subject.

Te'a tilted her head,

"Why would she tell Kaiba? That doesn't make any sense."

Yugi shook his head,

"It's best not to think about it too hard." He said, sipping his champagne.

"Okay… Oh! I see, Joey!" Te'a said, leaving Yugi and running over to the blonde who was bragging about his most recent championship win.

Yugi sighed and walked over to Kaiba and Atem,

"I really don't know what to tell people." He said, hooking his arm in Atem's.

Kaiba rolled his eyes,

"You don't need to say anything to anyone. Just enjoy the party." He said grumpily, answering a message on his phone.

"I have to handle something upstairs. You two, behave." Kaiba said, stomping through the crowd of loud guests.

Yugi shook his head and giggled,

"Atem, that necklace really looks amazing on you…" He smiled and kissed Atem's cheek.

Atem gave his boyfriend a small smile and lead him to a set of couches in the corner of the large parlor. He sighed and leaned back against the soft white leather,

"Aibou...I don't know what to do now. We did it...It's a success...So now what?" He asked sadly.

Yugi put a gentle hand on Atem's thigh,

"Hey, hey. There's always work to be done, pharaoh. It's a success now, yes. But, now you get to expand and grow. Success isn't the last step, Atem. It's the first."

Atem processed Yugi's words carefully and shook his head,

"Your words are so wise, Aibou. But, it's easier said than done."

"What is?" Kaiba said, approaching the couches and sitting on the other side of Atem.

"I was just telling Atem that there's still plenty of work to do to expand the cosmetics line." Yugi explained, watching Te'a and Joey laugh at Pegasus spill wine on his white blouse.

Kaiba scoffed,

"Well of course there is. It's not like once you achieve something you stop doing the work that got you there in the first place. That's not how growth works." He agreed, adjusting his tie and cufflinks.

"You know I thought after the line launched I'd feel more relaxed. But the truth is I've never been more stressed…" Atem said, interlacing his fingers in Yugi's and squeezing his hand.

"It's okay, Atem. We'll get through this together." Yugi said, beaming at his two boyfriends.

"That's right. The three of us." Kaiba added, wrapping his arm around Atem's waist.

Atem looked at Kaiba and then back at Yugi.

Yes.

They could.

He knew that with the support of his loved ones, he wouldn't have to struggle alone.

He sighed as Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem in a tight hug.

The ex king was overcome with stress, joy, and the promise of a bright future. Happy tears streamed down his face as he imagined their next steps together,

"We can do it. The three of us."

* * *

THE END!

First story completed!

I hope you all enjoyed this journey!

My OC Salem appears next in L'appel Du Vide.

Make sure you follow me on tumblr (QueenBEWD) and batreon (QueenBEWD) for more content and updates!

I'll be posting a chapter new story for the spooky season October 1st!

Thank you for reading! Your comments, kudos, and follows give me strength and help me know that there's a demand!


End file.
